Le tournoi d'Amérique
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Les Bladebreakers participent au tournoi d'Amérique mais une puissante équipe se dresse sur leur chemin. Les vaincront-ils?
1. En route vers l'Amérique

**_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette longue fanfiction alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espérant que Le tournoi d'Amérique vous plaira._**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**En route vers l'Amérique**

" Vivement qu'on arrive ! Je peux plus attendre ! s'exclama Tyson.

- Du calme Tyson, on va bientôt arriver alors arrête de t'exciter comme une puce ! déclara Max en riant.

- Oui, Max a raison ! Arrête de t'agiter ! déclara Ray en essayant de ne pas rire à son tour.

L'avion va bientôt atterrir, veuillez boucler vos ceintures ! ordonna une voix dans l'avion.

- Ah ! Enfin arrivé ! s'exclama Tyson en s'étirant.

- On doit aller à l'hôtel "Wash Palace", expliqua Ray.

- Et bien allons-y ! ordonna froidement Kai.

- Tu peux pas arrêter de nous donner des ordres ! rétorqua Tyson.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Nos amis allèrent donc au "Wash Palace".

- Bonjour à vous ! Vous devez être les Bladebreakers ? devina le maître d'hôtel.

- Oui ! assura Max.

- C'est la suite 306, bon séjour ! dit-il en leur donnant la clé.

Les Bladebreakers allèrent dans leur suite.

- Ouahou ! C'est un vrai palace !

La suite des Bladebreakers était immense. Il y avait une cuisine en nickel, un grand salon, comportant, un home vidéo, une chaîne hi-fi et des portraits représentant les Bladebreakers. Il y avait aussi deux salles de bain, l'une bleue avec une douche, des toilettes et un jacuzi et l'autre grise avec une douche et une baignoire ainsi que des toilettes, une véranda où il y avait une immense piscine, une table et des chaises en bois blancs ainsi que cinq chaises longues. Et enfin, cinq chambres. L'une était de style japonaise, la deuxième de style chinoise, la troisième de style australienne, la quatrième de style américaine et la dernière regroupait un peu tous les styles.

- C'est géant ! s'exclama Max.

- Bon bah moi je vais me taper une sieste ! décida Tyson en se dirigeant vers la chambre de style japonaise.

- Et l'entraînement ? demanda Kai de mauvaise humeur.

- Ca attendra demain, déclara Kenny en allant dans la cinquième chambre.

- Ray ?

- Je suis d'accord avec eux Kai ! Bon, moi je vais me coucher.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Max.

- Ils ne songent qu'à se reposer, pensa Kai.

Le jeune homme sortit et alla au sous-sol où il y avait plusieurs beystadiums pour s'entraîner.

- Vas-y Squila ! cria une voix féminine. Détruis-moi cette plaque de béton !

La toupie rouge sang augmenta sa vitesse et fonça droit dans la plaque de béton qui se coupa en deux après son passage. Kai descendit un peu les escaliers et distingua une silhouette de jeune fille. Il descendit un peu plus et il put l'apercevoir. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient en cascade sur son dos, des yeux bleu-clair et une peau mate. Elle portait un t-shirt vert foncé, un pantalon bordeau et des baskets blanches. La jeune fille était magnifique !

- Bravo Squila ! T'es la meilleure ! s'exclama la jeune fille, heureuse.

Mais sentant une présence pas loin d'elle, elle scruta la pièce et vit Kai. L'adolescente reprit sa toupie et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Tu es un membre des célèbres Bladebreakers ? Ka i? Je me trompe ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix cristalline.

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, répondit Kai en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires. Mais toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Moi ? Jessica.

- Tu fais partie de quelle équipe? continua celui-ci."

" Désolée mais je dois y aller, répondit-elle, gênée."

" La jeune fille s'en alla laissant Kai, seul dans la salle."

" Ah te voilà! s'exclama une voix."

" On se faisait du souci pour toi, déclara une autre voix, inquiète."

" Je vais bien! dit Jessica."

" Tant mieux!"

" Cloé, Albane? Vous ne deviez pas vous entraîner?"

" Si mais on était tellement inquiète pour toi."

Cloé était une jolie fille de taille moyenne. Elle avait 14 ans. Cloé avait un corps svelte, un joli visage et des yeux verts délavés. Ses cheveux raides étaient rouges avec des mèches noires et retombaient au bas de son dos. La jeune fille portait un pull marron, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires. Sa toupie était noire avec des reflets gris. Son spectre s'appelait Mystéria. C'est une excellente joueuse de beyblade et n'a perdu aucun matche. On a jamais vu son spectre. C'est la soeur d'Albane.

Albane, quant à elle, était grande et fine. Elle avait 15 ans. La jeune fille avait des yeux vert foncé et de longs cheveux mauves avec des mèches blondes qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc avec Evanescence, un pantalon noir et des baskets blanches. Sa toupie était rouge avec des rayures noires. Son spectre s'appelait Louvia. C'est elle aussi une excellente beybladeuse qui n'a jamais perdu de matches. Son spectre est inconnu de tous sauf de ses coéquipières. C'est la grande soeur de Cloé.

" Comprends-nous! supplia Albane, les mains jointes."

" Je vous pardonne, faites ce que vous voulez!"

" Merci Jessica! remercia Cloé."

" Au fait, vous avez vu Virginie et Grégory? demanda leur amie de 16 ans qui s'appelait Jessica."

" Virginie, elle, est en train de bosser sur nos toupies..., commença Cloé."

" Quant à Grég..., continua Albane."

" Il est sortit, termina Cloé."

" Et l'entraînement? s'indigna leur capitaine."

Ses amies ne répondirent pas.

" J'abandonne! Vous avez quartier libre!"

" Merci!"

Elles s'éclipsèrent. Jessica descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir bien mangé, elle décida de sortir. Durant sa promenade, elle bouscula quelqu'un.

" Oh pardon! Excusez-moi! Je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa Jessica. Grégory?"

" Oui c'est bien moi."

Le garçon qui était devant Jessica avait la même taille qu'elle. Il avait des yeux verts qui pétillaient de joie et des cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient gracieusement sur son visage rieur. Il avait un visage mince. Le jeune homme avait 16 ans et portait un t-shirt rouge, un jean bleu marine et des baskets bleus. C'est un beybladeur redoutable! Sa toupie était bleu-clair. Son spectre s'appellait Skyli. Grég est très gentil.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'entraînement? le questionna Jessica."

" J'avais besoin de sortir, lui répondit son ami."

" Je comprends, souria-elle."

" Tu te promènes avec moi?"

" Si tu veux! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules."

Il se promenèrent et firent un tour dans le parc de Washington, visitèrent des bâtiments célèbres et firent les magasins et finirent par rentrer.

" Ca te dirai un matche, demanda le capitaine."

" Oui, si tu veux. De toute façon, Skyli a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, répondit son ami."

Les deux jeunes gens decendirent au sous-sol. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Cloé, Albane et Virginie avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains.

Virginie était une jeune fille de 16 ans. Mince et fine, elle était et est toujours très gentille. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs et ses yeux violets. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon ample noir et des chaussures blanches. Dans l'équipe, c'est le génie qui répare et perfectionne les toupies. Son spectre s'appelait Lachta.

" Vous allez faire un matche? questionna Albane."

" Bien sûr! répondirent-il."

" Et vous avez vu? Ce sont les Bladebreakers là bas! s'exclama Cloé en leur faisant signe de tourner la tête."

Jessica vit Kai qui était en train de faire un matche contre Tyson.

" Dranzer! Les flèches de feu!"

" Dragoon! Fais souffler la tempête!"

Dranzer fonça dans Dragoon malgré la tempête. La toupie de Tyson ne put résister et fut éjectée.

" Vous avez vu ça? Ca c'est un matche éclair! s'exclama Virginie, admirative."

" Bon on le fait ce matche? questionna Grég à l'attention de son capitaine."

" D'accord!"

" Hé! Regardez là bas! déclara Kenny."

" Qui sont-ils? demanda Tyson en regardant dans la direction de Kenny."

" Demandons à Dizzi, proposa Chef."

Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

" Salut Dizzi! Tu sais quelle est cette équipe?"

" Bien sûr! Ce sont les Magical Fauves! répondit Dizzi en montrant leur dossier au Chef. Mais je n'ai aucune information sur eux pour l'instant."

" On a qu'à regarder leur matche! proposa Max en souriant."

" D'accord! Allons-y! déclara Ray."

" Salut! saluèrent les Badebreakers sauf Kai."

" Salut! répondirent les Magical Fauves."

" Vous allez faire un matche? demanda Tyson."

" Oui! Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, proposa Jessica."

" Bien! J'allume mon ordi!"

Elle pianotta sur son ordinateur et une chatte noire et blanche avec des motifs chinois sur son pelage et des ailes blanches aux contours roses apparut.

" Salut Lachta! s'exclama Virginie de bonne humeur."

" C'est qui? demanda Chef."

" Mon spectre, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour qu'il la voit."

" Ouah! s'émerveilla Kenny en observant le spectre. Moi je ne peux pas voir Dizzi."

" Pour l'instant!"

Virginie sortit un cable noir de sa poche et relia son ordinateur à celui de Chef.

" Je vais te donner une copie du fichier pour que tu puisses voir ton spectre, expliqua Virginie en pianottant sur son ordi."

" Fichier envoyé, déclara Lachta."

Virginie enleva le cable et le fourra dans sa poche.

" Ca devrait marcher normalement."

" Je vais essayer, dit-il en commençant à pianotter."

Au bout de deux minutes, une chatte rose avec des yeux rouges apparut sur l'écran de Kenny.

" Ca a marché! s'exclama Chef en éclatant de joie."

" T'es plutôt pas mal Dizzy, remarqua Max."

" Tu vas me faire rougir!"

" Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais on aimerait bien faire notre match, interrompit Jessica."

" Pas de problème!"

" Lachta, t'es prête à tout enregistrer?"

" Oui!"

" Alors 3, 2, 1. Hyper-vitesse, hurla Virginie."

Deux toupies atterrirent dans l'arène composée de rochers, l'une rouge sang et l'autre bleu-clair. Dès que la toupie rouge eût touché l'arène, elle disparut.

" Encore ce tour de passe-passe, déclara Grég."

" Et oui!"

" Skyli! Mets-toi en défense! Champ magnétique!"

Un champ magnétique entoura la toupie bleu-clair. La toupie de Jessica réapparut.

" Vas-y Squila! Attaque Griffes d'acier!"

Squila fonça droit sur son adversaire et se heurta au champ magnétique qui la repoussa.

" Mince! Il a activé son champ magnétique! pensa Jessica. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire sortir mon spectre."

" Alors? Tu ne sais pas quoi faire?"

" C'est un coup de génie! le félicita Jessica."

" Merci!"

" Je pourrai toujours utiliser l'attaque Yeux foudroyants, ça la paralysera et son champ magnétique disparaîtra mais ça nécessite une grande force mentale, pensa-t-elle."

" Tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire?"

" Patience, rétorqua la jeune fille."

" Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras, assura le jeune homme."

" Quand faut y aller... faut y aller, s'encouragea Jessica. Squila! Yeux foudroyants."

" T'es dingue! Tu ne maîtrises pas encore bien cette attaque! s'alarma Grégory."

Deux fins rayons jaunes se dirigèrent vers la toupie adverse, la paralysant.

" Génial! Termine-là Squila! Griffes d'acier!"

La toupie rouge sang fonça dans la bleu-clair dont le champ magnétique avait disparu et l'éjecta avec force. Elle alla se planter dans le mur derrière Grég. Jessica tomba à genoux, épuisée.

" Ca va? demanda son ami, inquiet."

" Oui, ça va, t'en fais pas! répondit-elle en se levant."

" Superbe match, les félicita Lachta."

" T'as tout enregistré j'espère? s'inquièta Virginie."

" Mais oui, relax! la calma son spectre."

" Je vais annalyser les données. A plus! les salua-t-elle."

Elle partit avec son ordinateur dans une autre pièce.

" Bien joué! la félicita Grégory."

" Merci! Mais tu aurais pû gagner, ajouta celle-ci avec conviction."

" Sûrement, murmura le jeune homme."

" Tu disais? demanda Jessica."

" Oh rien! répondit-il en faisant un faux sourire."

" C'est ça! ricana-t-elle."

" Je vais me coucher! Bonsoir!"

" Bonsoir!"


	2. Entrainements intensifs

**_Comme promis voici la suite de ma fanfic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Entraînements intensifs**

"Debout là dedans! s'exclama Jessica en tirant les rideaux de la chambre."

Albane cacha sa tête sous son oreiller en maugréant. Cloé dormait comme si de rien n'était et Grégory se leva en se frottant les yeux. Quant à Virginie, elle était déjà habillée et était en train de pianotter sur son ordinateur portable.

" Tu fais que ça ma parole! ironisa Grég."

" Et alors? répliqua Virginie du tac au tac."

" T'arrives toujours à répliquer, se plaignit Grég."

" Très drôle, ironisa Virginie en continuant sa tâche."

" Tu sais pas rigoler."

" Bon, arrêter de vous chamailler! ordonna Jessica. Je veux tous vous voir à 8h30 en salle d'entraînement."

Le jeune homme fonça dans la salle de bain et Cloé et Albane s'habillèrent à vitesse grand V, à moitié réveillées. Dix minutes plus tard, Grég sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et lavé. Un quart d'heures plus tard, les deux soeurs étaient prêtes. Ils se rendirent tous au sous-sol.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine? demanda-t-il."

Jessica ne répondit pas et regarda les arènes les unes après les autres.

" Celle-là sera parfaite, pensa-t-elle en regardant l'arène composée de gros rochers, d'une grande forêt et d'eau."

" Jessica? tenta Cloé."

" On va s'entraîner dans cette arène, lâcha finalement la jeune fille. Cloé, Albane, en place!"

Les deux soeurs se mirent en position, lanceur en mains.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! cria Jessica."

" Stop! hurla Virginie."

Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent net.

" Quoi? s'impatienta Cloé."

" Il faut que j'enregistre ce match. Lachta t'es prête?"

" Oui mon général, rigola Lachta. Caméra branchée!"

" Vous pouvez y aller, dit finalement Virginie."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jessica."

Une toupie noire avec des reflets gris et une toupie rouge avec des rayures noires atterrirent dans l'arène.

" Vas-y Louvia!"

" Mystéria! Mets-toi en défense! ordonna Cloé."

Mystéria se plaça au centre de l'arène.

" La feinte du loup! cria Albane."

Louvia disparut.

" Belle technique, la complimenta sa soeur."

" Merci."

" Mais ça ne suffira pas! Mystéria, froid polaire."

Un blizzard sortit de la toupie noire avec des reflets gris, recouvrant l'arène de verglas et d'un vent polaire. Louvia refit son apparition.

" Génial! Maintenant on gèle et en plus le sol glisse, soupira Albane en claquant des dents."

" T'as déjà froid? s'étonna Cloé en la fixant."

" Toi t'es habituée, pas moi, répliqua sa grande soeur."

" La belle excuse, ricana-t-elle."

" La feinte du loup! ordonna Albane à sa toupie."

Louvia redisparut tant bien que mal car le vent était fort et froid.

" Accentue le blizzard Mystéria! Il ne fait pas assez froid à mon goût."

Sa soeur ainée la regarda, ahurie. Le blizzard s'intensifia.

" Tu n'as pas froid? s'horrifia Albane."

" Ben non! répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules."

" C'est dingue!"

" Bon assez parlé! Reprenons!"

" Oui."

" Alors? Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer? demanda Cloé, moqueuse."

" Le bon moment, répondit sa soeur."

La toupie noire aux reflets gris tournait toujours sur place, sans ciller.

" Louvia, maintenant! s'écria Albane.

La toupie rouge aux rayures noires réapparut soudainement et fonça droit sur Mystéria qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

" C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? la provoqua Cloé."

" Tu me connais mal! assura sa soeur aînée en la fixant intensément."

Elle lança un regard à Jessica et celle-ci approuva silencieusement de la tête.

" Sors Louvia! hurla sa beybladeuse."

Le spectre sortit. C'était une immense louve argentée avec des pattes et la queue noires et la tête blanche. Elle avait une armure noire d'où dépassaient de grandes ailes dorés. Ses yeux étaient turquoises. Louvia émit un hurlement terrifiant en fixant Albane de ses yeux en amande.

" Toujours aussi magistrale cette chère Louvia, commenta Cloé en l'observant avec admiration."

" Regarde-la bien parce qu'elle va te faire la peau! la prévint Albane, les yeux flamboyants de détermination."

" La puissance de Louvia a encore augmenté, nota Lachta. C'est peut-être dû à la détermination d'Albane, qu'en penses-tu Virginie?"

" Tu as certainement raison, répondit-elle après un court instant de réflexion."

" Ejecte-la Louvia! hurla Albane à son spectre."

Louvia fonça à toute vitesse sur son adversaire.

" Mystéria! Sors!"

Une lumière blanche éblouissante sortit de la toupie et laissa apparaitre le spectre. C'était une immense et majestueuse femelle puma. Son pelage était marron et sa tête était bleu foncé. Elle portait un casque de métal sur celle-ci. Des pics de glaces pointus étaient solidement rattachés à son corps élancé de félin. Ses yeux en amande étaient jaunes. Mystéria poussa un rugissement et évita l'assaut de Louvia en faisant un bond de côté avec une incroyable agilité.

" Lance tes pics! ordonna Cloé."

Mystéria s'exécuta et ses pics de glace se détachèrent de son corps pour partir à la poursuite de Louvia.

" La feinte du loup! cria Albane."

Louvia disparut ainsi que les pics meurtriers.

" Pas mal! admira sa petite soeur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

" Je te retourne le compliment!"

A présent Mystéria était vulnérable à toutes attaques car ses pics de glace n'étaient plus là pour la protéger. Louvia réapparut et bondit sur le puma, crocs en avant. Mystéria l'esquiva de justesse et enfonça ses crocs dans la chair de la louve qui poussa un hurlement de douleur pour ensuite fixer son adversaire avec fureur.

" Tu l'as énervée et tu vas en payer le prix petite soeur! plaisanta Albane sur un ton moqueur."

" Fonce-lui dessus Mystéria! hurla Cloé en ne prêtant pas attention aux propos de sa soeur."

La femelle puma fonça alors sur Louvia qui s'envola dans un battement d'ailes.

" Oh non, se lamenta l'adolescente en devinant la suite."

La louve fit une descente en piqué sur Mystéria ce qui provoqua un immense nuage de fumée et de poussière, la glace se brisa elle aussi. Une toupie noire aux reflets gris en sortit et alla se planter directement dans le mur, fumante et bien amochée.

" Incroyable, murmura la jeune fille de 14 ans en récupérant sa toupie ancrée dans le mur."

" J'espère que tu as tout enregistré Lachta! s'exclama le génie."

" Relax! Tout est dans la boîte! la rassura son spectre en souriant."

" Génial! s'exclama celle-ci, je vais pouvoir analyser les données, continua-t-elle en allant dans leur suite."

Cloé la stoppa et lui tendit sa toupie.

" Tu pourras me la réparer? demanda la jeune fille de 14 ans."

Virginie la prit en lui répondant:

" Pas de problèmes, la rassura-t-elle en s'en allant."

Jessica et Grégory étaient bouche bée, admiratifs et étonnés. Les Bladebreakers présents dans la salle tournèrent la tête vers le champ de bataille adverse, il était entièrement détruit.

" On est mal! commenta Tyson, terrifié."

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews pour que je sache si la fic vous plait ou pas. Bientôt le chapitre 3!**_


	3. Nouvelles équipes

**_Me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Nouvelles équipes**

"On est mal! répèta Tyson pour la dixième fois.""

" On a compris Tyson, plaisanta Ray pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la suite."

" Ils ont complètement détruit l'arène! s'écria Max."

" T'as des infos sur eux Chef? le questionna calmement Ray."

" Dizzy? demanda Kenny."

Après plusieurs recherches j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose.

" Vas-y dis."

" Commençons par Albane. Tout d'abord, c'est la grande soeur de Cloé. Elle a commencé le beyblade à l'âge de huit ans. C'est sa passion. A l'âge de 12 ans, elle a rejoint l'équipe des Magical Fauves pour devenir plus forte. Et depuis elle s'est perfectionnée. Son spectre s'appelle Louvia, on dit qu'elle l'aurait reçue de sa grand-mère qui faisait partie de la tribu des Louves à présent disparue. Ce spectre, paraît-t-il est extrémement fort."

" Ca commence bien! ironisa Tyson en se laissant tomber sur une chaise."

" Puis vient Cloé, continua Dizzy. C'est la petite soeur d'Albane. Elle a commencé le beyblade à l'âge de sept ans avec l'aide de sa soeur. Elle rejoint l'équipe à l'âge de onze ans. De fort caractère, cette jeune fille est très mystérieuse en plus d'être devenue une adversaire redoutable. Son spectre se nomme Mystéria, on raconte que ce spectre aurait intégré la toupie de Cloé quand elle s'était perdue dans une caverne de glace. Elle ne craint aucunement le froid tout comme son spectre."

" Incroyable, murmura Ray."

" Vient le tour de Grégory alias Grég, poursuivit la chatte rose aux yeux rouges du nom de Dizzy. Il a une soeur du nom de Elia avec laquelle il est très proche. Il a débuté le beyblade à l'âge de dix ans. Ce jeune homme a réjoint l'équipe des Magical Fauves à l'âge de douze ans. Beau garçon et gentil, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences car c'est un adversaire redoutable. Son spectre s'appelle Skily, il a intégré sa toupie lors d'un matche que Grégory allait perdre. Il est d'une force incroyable."

" Ils ont tous des histoires formidables, remarqua Ray."

" Oui, admit Chef mais les nôtres ne sont pas mal non plus."

" Et enfin, le capitaine de l'équipe, Jessica, termina Dizzara en voyant tous les regards fixés sur elle. Cette jeune fille a commencé le beyblade à l'âge de six ans. Elle a créé une équipe et à chercher des beybladeurs de talent, créant l'équipe des Magical Fauves. Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque. Belle, gentille et douce, devant une arène elle devient une vraie bête féroce. Son spectre se nomme Squila, elle l'a reçue de sa mère. Elle serait d'une force phénoménale."

" T'en aurais pas oublié une Dizzy? questionna Kenny."

" Ah oui, se rappela le spectre, Virginie. C'est le génie du groupe en matière de beyblade. Elle a intégré l'équipe à l'âge de 13 ans. Son spectre du nom de Lachta est enfermé dans son ordinateur portable tout comme moi."

" Désolé Dizzy, compatit Chef avec tristesse."

" Ce n'est rien Kenny, je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps, le rassura Dizzy."

" Si on veut les battre il va falloir établir une stratégie, expliqua calmement Ray."

" En tout cas, foncer dans le tas ne serait pas une solution, fit remarquer Dizzara."

" En effet, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont vraiment capables, admit Chef en réfléchissant. Nous serons peut être amenés à faire des modifs sur vos toupies."

" On est fichus, se lamenta Tyson en se prenant la tête dans les mains en signe de désespoir."

" Il ne faut jamais s'avouer vaincu Tyson, le raisonna Kai, je te l'ai déjà répété une dizaine de fois."

" Bonjour, les interrompit une voix timide."

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une jeune fille de 14 ans dans l'entrée de la suite. Sa peau était très pâle, presque blanche. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et longs comme le blé. Ses yeux océan fixaient les Bladebreakers avec timidité. La jeune fille portait un pull à col roulé rouge, un jean bleu foncé et des baskets blanches.

" Bonjour, la saluèrent-ils avec étonnement."

" Désolée de vous déranger, je m'apelle Amandine, expliqua la jeune adolescente d'un ton hésitant, je suis le capitaine des Black Birds."

" Black Birds? s'étonna Tyson."

" Jamais entendu parlé, ajouta Max en fixant la nouvelle venue de ses yeux bleus."

Ray, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de penser.

" Peu importe quelle est cette équipe, nous les battrons, et à la régulière."

" Ray? T'es avec nous? l'interrompit Tyson, le sortant de ses pensées."

" Quoi? demanda celui-ci, agacé."

" Laisse tomber, soupira son coéquipier."

Ray se tourna vers Amandine.

" Ca te dirait un matche de beyblade? l'interrogea-t-il."

" Sans problèmes, répondit une voix douce derrière lui."

Il se retourna et aperçut la dénommée Jessica.

" Je ne te parlais pas, je parlais à Amandine."

" Je le sais bien mais je suis sûre que tu vas accepter. Tu meurs d'envie de connaître notre jeu. J'ai raison? demanda-t-elle."

Il ne répondit pas.

" Je prendrais ça pour un oui, on y va?"

" On y va."

La petite troupe se dirigea vers le sous-sol et choisirent un beystadium avec de gros rochers.

" Enregistre tout surtout! s'exclama Chef."

" T'en fais pas Chef, caméra branchée, assura Dizzy."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Max."

" Balaie-moi tout ça Squila! cria Jessica à sa toupie rouge sang."

Squila augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et sauta dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement dans l'arène, provoquant un nuage de poussière. Une fois dissipé, l'on pût distinguer que tous les rochers avaient été détruits.

" C'est censé m'impressionner? ironisa Ray dont la toupie s'en était sortit indemne."

" Non, répondit-elle. C'est un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend."

Amandine observait le matche avec grand intérêt.

" Bon finissons-en, Driger! La griffe du tigre! hurla Ray."

" Squila! Griffes d'acier!"

Les deux toupies se heurtèrent violemment mais s'en sortirent indemnes.

" T'es coriace! avoua Ray en souriant."

" Je ne suis pas capitaine des Magical Fauves pour rien!"

" Sors Driger!"

Un immense et majestueux tigre blanc rayé de vert apparut devant les yeux admiratifs d'Amandine.

" Alors voilà à quoi ressemble Driger, murmura la jeune capitaine des Black Birds."

Driger poussa un rugissement terrifiant et se prépara à bondir sur l'adversaire.

" Si je ne fais pas appel à mon spectre je suis fichue, pensa Jessica."

" Achève-la! hurla Ray."

" Squila! Montre-toi! s'écria la jeune fille."

Une immense panthère noire apparut. Elle avait des dessins représentant des flammes rouges sur ses flancs. Elle avait une longue queue grise hérissée de pointes noires. Du feu brûlait sur ses quatre pattes et sur le bout de ses oreilles. Elle portait une armure argentée sur son dos d'où dépassaient d'immenses ailes blanches aux contours rouges comme le sang. Un rubis brillant de mille feux ornait sa tête. Ses yeux turquoises brillaient. Elle sortit ses griffes qui étaient en acier.

" Alors le voilà son spectre, déclara Kenny, admiratif."

" Et oui Chef et je peux te dire qu'il est très puissant, affirma Dizzy."

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme attaques? demanda le génie."

" On sait qu'elle utilise l'attaque Griffes d'acier et Yeux foudroyants. Après je ne sais pas s'il elle en a d'autres, je n'ai pas plus d'informations, s'excusa la chatte aux yeux rouges."

" C'est déjà pas mal Dizzy."

Ray, lui, fixait Squila avec un regard à la fois admiratif et inquiet.

" Tu as peur? l'interrogea Jessica en souriant."

" Pas du tout, riposta-t-il."

" Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas?"

" Bof!"

" Assez parlé, reprenons!"

" Driger, saute lui dessus! lui ordonna son beybladeur."

Le tigre blanc sortit ses griffes et bondit sur Squila qui évita l'attaque en s'envolant dans les airs.

" Prépare-toi à la réceptionner Driger. Enfin, si elle daigne à descendre."

" Et tu crois m'avoir comme ça? Queue de flammes."

" C'est quoi cette attaque? s'inquiéta Ray."

" Et bien d'après Dizzy, commença Kenny, la queue de Squila va s'enflammer et s'abattre sur toi."

" Génial, ironisa celui-ci. Driger, enfuis-toi!"

La queue argentée de Squila prit soudain feu. La panthère noire fit un piqué sur Driger et abattit sa queue hérissée de pointes et en feu sur la tête du tigre blanc. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de rentrer dans sa toupie. Squila fonça à toute vitesse sur Driger et l'éjecta avec force hors de l'arène. Les Bladebreakers y compris Kai la scrutèrent du regard avec étonnement et horreur, Ray se contentant de l'observer avec des yeux ronds. Squila inclina légèrement la tête vers Jessica et la jeune fille la caressa.

" Bien joué Squila, chuchota doucement son amie."

Le spectre s'éloigna et rentra dans sa toupie qui vint se loger dans la main de sa propriétaire.

" Pas mal Ray, le complimenta-elle, mais tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu veux pouvoir me battre un jour."

Le jeune homme garda le silence en baissant la tête de dépit.

" Ne fais pas cette tête, déclara Jessica en souriant. Ca arrive à tout le monde de perdre."

" Elle a parfaitement raison, intervint une voix masculine."

La voix sortit de l'ombre et l'on pût apercevoir un jeune garçon de 16 ans. Il était mince et avait des cheveux courts désordonnés, violets. Ses yeux rouges en amande lui donnait un certain charme. Il portait un t-shirt blanc crème, un jogging noir et des baskets noires.

" Salut! Je m'appelle Jean!"

" Et bien, enchantée de te connaître Jean! s'exclama Jessica en lui souriant."

" Tu fais partie de quelle équipe? demanda sèchement Amandine en l'observant avec méfiance."

" Les Mystérious Horses, répondit Jean surpris par le ton employé par la jeune fille. Et vous?"

" Les Magical Fauves, déclara la capitaine."

" Les Black Birds, ajouta Amandine."

" Les Bladebreakers, conclut Tyson."

" Je vois. Vous êtes forts vous les Bladebreakers à ce qu'il paraît."

" En effet, se vanta Tyson."

" Comment t'as pû perdre face à elle alors Ray? l'interrogea Jean."

" L'équipe dont elle fait partie est aussi une des favorites. Elle est très forte, expliqua Ray. Essaie de l'affronter et tu verras."

Jean jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille du nom de Jessica avant de déclarer:

" Tu dois être vraiment très forte pour avoir battu un des Bladebreakers."

" Merci, le remercia-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues."

Grégory qui venait de faire son apparition grogna.

" T'en fais pas va. Je vais pas te la piquer ta copine! le rassura Jean en accentuant le mot copine>."

Il rougit et détourna la tête.

" C'est pas ma copine> comme tu dis."

" Ah bon? s'étonna Jean, je croyais."

" Et bien tu crois mal, riposta Grégory avec agressivité."

" Hé! Calme-toi Grég, le calma Jessica, il ne t'a rien fait."

Grégory soupira profondément avant de s'en aller, suivit de Jessica.

Une fois dans leur suite...

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de l'agresser comme ça? le questionna l'adolescente."

Le jeune homme garda le silence, monta les escaliers et alla se coucher.

* * *

**_Envoyez-moi plein de reviews, ça me fera plaisir et ça m'encouragera à continuer d'écrire._**


	4. Début du tournoi d'Amérique

**_Alors comme quelqu'un m'avait demandé la suite et bien la voilà pour votre grand plaisir à tous. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Début du tournoi d'Amérique**

"Belle journée! s'enthousiasma Jessica en tirant les rideaux de la chambre."

" Ferme ça! bougonna Albane en se cachant sous son oreiller."

" Pas question! Le tournoi débute aujourd'hui! s'exclama la capitaine."

" Et alors? reprit Albane."

" Et alors lève-toi fainéante, déclara Grégory habillé d'un ensemble noir, en souriant."

" Tu m'énerves Grég! cria Albane en lui balançant son coussin à la figure."

" Quelle bande de gamins vous faites, soupira la jeune fille de seize ans."

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Magical Fauves descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner au petit restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils y aperçurent les Bladebreakers et Amandine ainsi que deux filles et un garçon. Ils se joignirent à eux.

" Salut vous! Tu nous présente Amandine? demanda Jessica."

Celle-ci hocha la tête et commença les présentations.

" Voici Thélia, déclara Amandine en désignant une jeune fille mince de 15 ans aux yeux bruns et aux longs cheveux mauves bouclés. Elle portait un ensemble en cuir noir très moulant ainsi que des bottines elles aussi noires."

" Enchantée, les salua Thélia."

" Ensuite voilà Lucie, poursuivit Amandine en désignant une jeune fille de 15 ans, svelte et aux yeux bleus polaire. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds coupés en carré d'où dépassaient quelques mèches rebelles. Elle portait un t-shirt bleu foncé, une jolie jupe plissée verte et des bottes marron, fourrés."

" Salut! s'exclama Lucie en leur faisant un clin d'oeil."

" Et enfin, voici Damien, conclut la jeune capitaine en désignant le garçon. Il était grand et élancé. Ses yeux étaient orangés et ses cheveux bleu pastel étaient coupés courts, quelques mèches barrant un peu ses yeux. Il portait un pull noir, un jean large marron et des baskets blanches."

" Salut!"

Ils se mirent ensuite à discuter durant toute la matinée.

" Le tournoi débute dans deux heures, soyons prêts! s'exclama Jessica."

" Qui s'occupe des éliminatoires? la questionna Grégory."

" Moi si ça ne vous dérange pas."

" Vous n'avez aucune chance, déclara une voix froide derrière eux."

Les Magical Fauves se retournèrent et découvrirent Kai, les bras croisés comme à son habitude.

" Qu'est-ce que tu insinues! s'emporta Cloé."

" J'insinue que vous êtes faibles et que vous n'en mènerait pas large face à nous. Enfin, déjà faut-il que vous arriviez en finale."

Cloé se frotta le poing, prête à frapper.

" Laisse, l'arrêta Jessica, il n'en vaut pas la peine."

" Vous êtes pitoyables, murmura Kai avec froideur en s'éloignant."

A 13h35, toutes les équipes montèrent dans les bus pour aller au stade. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent et aperçurent un immense stave oval et blanc illuminé de lumières multicolores. Les équipes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de cet immense bâtiment avec appréhension. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la salle de combat où l'on percevait les cris du public en délire.

" Bienvenue à tous pour le début de ce tournoi d'Amérique! s'écria Franck Best dans son micro."

" Mais sans plus attendre, veuillez accueuillir les différentes équipes! hurla Arthur Toper."

Le stade s'emplit d'acclamations et les équipes se présentèrent. Une demi-heure plus tard...

" Bien. A présent que les présentations sont faites, passons aux éliminatoires, déclara Arthur."

" Pour le premier matche, commença Franck, nous accueillons le groupe A!"

Le groupe A fit son apparition. Il était composé d'une jeune fille rousse avec des yeux azurs et de quatre garçons. L'un était brun aux yeux noirs, le deuxième était blond aux yeux rouges, le troisième, roux aux yeux verts et le dernier avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux mauves. Jessica s'avança elle aussi, la tête haute. Les six adversaires dégainèrent leurs toupies et se mirent en position.

" Beybladers êtes vous prêt? s'écria Jazman dans son micro. 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Six toupies de couleur rouge sang, rose, verte, bleue, jaune et noire tombèrent dans l'arène classique. Les cinq toupies encerclèrent celle de Jessica. Squila ne semblait nullement gênée par cette situation. Les cinq toupies lui foncèrent dessus toutes en même temps et furent éjectées. Les quatre garçons et la jeune fille étaient bouche bée ainsi que les spectateurs. La toupie rouge sang revint dans la main de sa propriétaire. Jessica les fixa avec un sourire et déclara:

" Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois."

Elle se retourna et s'en alla vers son vestiaire sous les applaudissements vigoureux du public. Ses adversaires la regardèrent s'éloigner avec admiration.

" Ca c'était un matche éclair mon cher Franck! commenta Arthur."

" Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Arthur, approuva Franck Best."

" Acueuillons à présent le groupe B."

Le groupe B entra dans le stade avec à sa tête, Ray suivit de deux filles, l'une rousse aux yeux ambres et l'autre brune aux yeux noisettes. Il y avait aussi trois garçons. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, le deuxième était blond aux yeux bleu-vert et le dernier était roux aux yeux rouges. Les six beybladeurs se mirent en place devant l'arène classique rouge.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Richi Jazman."

Six toupies atterrirent dans l'arène dont une bleue, une rouge, une orange, une noire, une marron et une grise.

" Ejecte-le! ordonna le garçon blond."

La toupie orange fonça vers celle de Ray mais la rata.

" Zut, maugréa-t-il"

" Driger! La griffe du tigre! cria Ray."

La toupie grise se mit à briller et éjecta ses adverdsaires un à un. Ray récupéra sa toupie et s'en alla en silence.

" Toujours fidèle à lui même, commenta Franck."

" Quel joueur de talent ce garçon! admira Arthur."

" Place au groupe C, annonça Franck dans son micro."

Quatre filles dont deux blondes et deux brunes entrèrent dans la salle de combat ainsi que deux garçons, l'un brun aux yeux verts et l'autre roux aux yeux noisettes. Max reconnut Amandine parmi les filles.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla le DJ."

Les six toupies furent lancées et Amandine éjecta ses adversaires les uns après les autres, remportant les éliminatoires haut la main. Jean gagna aussi les éliminatoires avec une facilité déconcertante.

" Nous savons à présent quelles sont les équipes sélectionnées, annonça Arthur Toper."

" Alors, commença Franck, les équipes qualifiées sont les Magical Fauves."

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit.

" Les Bladebreakers, continua son collègue."

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des spectateurs.

" Les Black Birds, poursuivit son ami, les Mystérious Horses, les Casseurs de toupies, les Kings, les Champions, les Blade Micta, les Super héros, les Chats gris, les White Castles, les White Tigers..."

Des acclamations enthousiastes fusèrent dans tout le stade.

" Et enfin les All Starz! conclut Arthur."

Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent hauts et forts.

" Vous recevrez la feuille de matches demain dans votre suite, expliqua Franck aux diverses équipes."

" Au revoir et à bientôt pour la suite de ce tournoi d'Amérique! hurla Arthur Toper."

Les quinze équipes sortirent du stade et regagnèrent leurs bus qui les reconduiraient à leurs suites.


	5. Amis ou ennemis

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre: Amis ou ennemis. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Et merci à Princesse d'Argent pour sa reviewc'est d'ailleurs notamment pour elle queje mets la suite de cette histoire et je laremercie pour ses encouragements._**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Amis ou ennemis**

Le lendemain du tournoi, par un jour gris et pluvieux...

" Il ne faut ni les fréquenter ni leur parler ni les laisser découvrir nos méthodes de combat, déclara une voix aussi froide qu'un glacier."

" Mais Kai, tenta de le raisonner Max."

" Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout! s'emporta Kai en frappant sur la table de la véranda."

" Je trouve ça injuste! s'écria Max. Moi je les trouve très gentils, ce n'est pas parce que nos équipes sont rivales qu'il faut les détester."

" Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Max, soutint Tyson, le visage très sérieux."

" De plus, ils ne t'ont rien fait, ajouta calmement Ray qui venait de pénétrer dans la véranda."

" Salut Ray! s'exclamèrent Tyson et Max en choeur."

" Salut!"

" Bon! Assez parlé! Allons nous entraîner, décida Kai en sortant de la suite et en prenant la direction du sous-sol."

" Il m'agace! s'emporta Tyson."

" Tu ne le changeras pas, déclara Max sur le ton de la plaisanterie."

" Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller si l'on ne veut pas se faire massacrer, conseilla Kenny."

Nos quatre amis suivirent donc à contre-coeur Kai au sous-sol où ils rencontrèrent Cloé assise seule sur un banc, observant avec intérêt sa toupie noire aux reflets argentés.

"Bonjour Cloé! la saluèrent poliment Ray, Max, Kenny et Tyson."

" Surprise, elle leva la tête."

" Tiens! Salut vous! s'exclama la jeune fille de 14 ans en souriant."

" Ca va? demanda le jeune blond."

" Oui et toi?"

Il n'eût pas le loisir de répondre car Kai les avait déjà séparés.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? l'interrogea Max, agacé."

" Qu'aie-je dit tout à l'heure? lui rappelale ténébreux."

" Je fais ce que je veux d'accord! C'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas leur parler que nous ne devons pas le faire! protesta son coéquipier."

Kai se tut, étonné du comportement de Max, mais il reprit très vite son assurance:

" Tu oublies que je suis ton capitaine!"

" Et alors?"

Cloé se plaça entre les deux pour les séparer et ainsi les faire taire, sans succès.

" Je te propose un marché, commença Max plus calmement. Je fais un matche contre Cloé si elle veut bien et si je gagne, tu ne m'embêtes plus avec ce sujet. C'est d'accord?"

" Entendu, de toute façon ce matche ne peut-être que bénéfique, déclara Kai, les bras croisés."

" Cloé, acceptes-tu?"

" D'accord, lâcha finalement la jeune fille en se plaçant devant une arène classique, lanceur en main."

Max fit de même et attendit le signal.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Tyson aux deux challengers."

Les deux toupies furent lancées dans l'arène.

" Mets toi en mode défense Draciel!"

" Mystéria, Hyper rotation!"

La toupie verte se plaça au centre de l'arène tandis que la noire augmentait sa vitesse de rotation.

" A ce rythme là, le matche risque de durer longtemps, nota Tyson."

" Je ne pense pas non, le contredit Ray, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? l'interrogea son coéquipié, curieux."

" Une intuition."

" Chargez! hurla Cloé."

Mystéria fit un tour d'arène avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur sa victime.

" Sors Draciel!"

" Dizzy, as-tu des informations utiles sur le spectre de Cloé? demanda Chef en pianottant sur son clavier à toute vitesse."

" Pas vraiment, répondit la chatte rose."

" Ce n'est rien."

Draciel apparut dans toute sa splendeur, poussant son cri d'avant matche.

" Tu le prends comme ça, souria Cloé."

" Repousse-la! ordonna Max à son spectre."

" Montre-lui ce que l'on sait faire! Sors Mystéria!"

La majestueuse femelle puma fit son apparition dans un halo de lumière bleu.

" Incroyable, souffla Max avec stupeur."

" Lance tes pics de glace!"

Les pics en question se détachèrent du corps élancé du puma pour prendre en chasse Draciel.

" Echappe-toi Draciel!"

La toupie verte se mit à fuir.

" Cela ne sert à rien, déclara Cloé, les bras croisés et le visage sérieux."

" Comment ça? demanda Max, sceptique."

" Regarde et apprends!"

Dans un demi-tour parfait, Mystéria bondit sur Draciel, toutes griffes dehors et les crocs en avant. Draciel, essayant toujours d'échapper aux pics de glace meurtriers n'eût pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva en mauvaise posture. La force de Mystéria le faisait faiblir à vue d'oeil. Dans un ultime effort, il saisit le puma dans ses pattes puissantes et le lança plus loin. L'animal se releva, épuisé. Les deux spectres se fixèrent et dans un unique accord, se foncèrent dessus. Le choc fut rude et un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de l'arène classique. Les deux adversaires attendaient le verdict avec appréhension. Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'aire de combat. Les deux toupies gisaient sur le sol en piteux état, toutes les deux à l'arrêt.

" Excellent matche! s'écria Max en lançant un clin d'oeil à Cloé."

Celle-ci le lui rendit et demanda:

" Amis?"

" Am..."

Kai l'interrompit:

" Tu oublies notre marché Max. Tu n'as pas gagné."

" On a fait matche nul. On a tous les deux gagné, répliqua Max avec malice en serrant la main de Cloé en guise d'amitié."

" Tu devrais apprendre à ton capitaine ce qu'est l'amitié, lâcha Cloé avec un sourire moqueur."

" Je préfère ne pas essayer. Je tiens à rester en un seul morceau! plaisanta Max en riant bientôt suivit de la jeune fille."

" Espèce de..., commença le dit capitaine."

" Espèce de quoi? l'interrompit une voix ferme."

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers se retourna, le regard froid et découvrit Jessica accompagnée de Grégory, d'Albane et de Virginie.

" Encore vous! marmona Kai, agacé."

" L'hôtel appartient à tout le monde à ce que je sache, décréta Jessica avec un sourire."

" Tu ne t'es pas regardé toi avec ta petite bande! ricana Kai de sa voix froide."

" Je ne sais pas comment tu as pû être capitaine! répliqua Jessica avec calme."

" Je me suis entrainé dur, contrairement à toi, ironisa-t-il."

" Tu sais que tu peux être détestable parfois? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amitié? s'emporta la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns."

" Un sentiment faible, répondit celui-ci."

" Je vois. Tu es un cas désespéré Kai Hiwatari! s'emporta Jessica en le giflant avec force."

" Calme-toi Jessica, conseilla Grégory en la retenant par les épaules."

Kai se massa la joue en fixant la jeune capitaine avec un regard de tueur.

" Comment veux-tu que je me calme avec un être ne croyant même pas à l'amitié! craqua Jessica en hurlant."

Grég la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. La jeune fille s'apaisa avec cette étreinte et se dégagea doucement.

" Merci, murmura-t-elle. On y va!"

Jessica s'éloigna suivie de Virginie et d'Albane.

" Si tu la rends triste encore une fois, tu auras à faire à moi, menaça Grgéory en suivant ses amies."

" Contente de vous avoir vu! s'exclama joyeusement Cloé. A bientôt Max!"

Elle s'en alla au pas de course, se dirigeant vers la suite des Magical Fauves.

" Je n'aurai qu'une chose à te dire Kai, déclara sereinement Ray. Tu l'as bien méritée cette baffe."

" Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! s'emporta le capitaine."

Ray ne répondit pas et sortit du sous-sol accompagné de ses coéquipiers, laissant Kai seul.

" Ray a parfaitement raison, murmura le ténébreux. Mais ils ne connaissent pas mon passé, ils ne me connaissent pas."

* * *

**_Voilà c'est fini pour ce cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous aurez la suite très prochainement en attendant laissez-moi plein de reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	6. Tôt ou tard

**_Et voilà le sixième chapitre tant attendu! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les cinq autres car je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit. A vous de juger!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Tôt ou tard**

" La suite du tournoi aura lieu dans trois jours, expliqua Jessica. D'après la feuille de matches, nous nous battrons contre les Casseurs de toupies."

" On va les ridiculiser, se délecta Cloé."

" Petite soeur, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires, lui rappela Albane."

" Bon, il est temps de commencer l'entrainement, décida le capitaine. Grég, tu te battras contre Cloé."

" Et pourquoi tu déciderais à ma place! protesta celui-ci."

" Je suis le capitaine!"

" Et nous sommes tes amis, nous ne sommes pas à tes ordres! se rebella le jeune homme hors de lui."

" Je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas mes amis, rétorqua Jessica qui commençait à s'énerver."

" Mais tu le penses!"

" Ecoute Grég, arrête et fais ce que je te dis pour une fois! s'écria la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns."

" Tu ne comprends rien! hurla Grégory."

" Ouh la la! Ca va barder, commenta Cloé en sortant de la pièce suivie des deux autres membres de l'équipe."

" Que devrais-je comprendre! hurla à son tour Jessica."

" Tu veux que je te dise? Tu m'ignores et tu m'énerves à toujours commander! hurla-t-il en haussant le ton."

" Je ne t'ai jamais ignorer! protesta l'adolescente. Mais toi, hein! Tu penses à l'équipe? Tu es toujours là à te promener!"

Ces derniers mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Grégory se leva et sortit du salon en claquant la porte avec violence. Albane, Cloé et Virginie le virent passer avec un air furax et sortir de l'hôtel. Les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans le salon où elles rencontrèrent Jessica, penaude.

" Que s'est-il passé? s'inquiéta Albane."

" Une petite dispute, répondit Jessica. Ma première dispute avec lui."

" Il reviendra, la rassura Viriginie. Enfin j'espère."

Le lendemain matin...

" Je ne reviendrais pas. Il n'en est pas question! pensa Grégory tout en marchant dans une ruelle assez étroite. C'est elle qui a commencé après tout."

Dans la suite des Magical Fauves, l'ambiance n'était pas terrible. La jeune fille à la peau mate étant rongée de remords malgré les nombreux essais de ses amies pour lui remonter le moral.

" Et le tournoi qui reprend dans deux jours, soupira Jessica en regardant une photo d'elle et Grégory à 14 ans."

Le jour J...

" Sans Grégory on est fichu! On va être disqualifiés! s'affola Albane."

" Il nous faut l'équipe au complet, ajouta Cloé."

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? interrogea Virginie, inquiéte."

" On a pas le choix, se lamenta leur capitaine. On doit y aller. Quand je pense que tout ça est de ma faute."

" Ne culpabilise pas, conseilla le génie. Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire de toute façon."

" T'as le don pour me remonter le moral Virginie, ironisa Jessica."

Les Magical Fauves et les autres équipes dont les Bladebreakers embarquèrent dans les bus qui allaient les mener au stade. Une fois arrivés à destination, les équipes allèrent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs.

" Bienvenue à tous pour la suite de ce fabuleux tournoi d'Amérique! s'écria Franck Best dans son micro."

" Mais ne vous faisons pas plus attendre, déclara Arthur. Je vous demande d'applaudir mesdames et messieurs, les Casseurs de toupie!"

Deux garçons et deux filles firent leur entrée dans la salle.

" Ils affronteront les célèbres Magical Fauves! s'écria Franck."

Albane, Cloé, Virginie et Jessica firent leur entrée dans le stade sous les acclamations du public.

" Lors de ce premier matche, commença Arthur, nous verrons s'affronter Cloé des Magical Fauves! Cloé, mystérieuse et excellente beybladeuse, il vaut mieux ne pas baisser sa garde si vous voulez avoir une chance. Quant à son spectre Mystéria, pas la peine de vous dire que le moindre faux pas et vous tombez dans l'impasse."

" Son adversaire sera Charles des Casseurs de toupies, poursuivit son collègue."

Un jeune garçon brun aux yeux mauves se leva. Il était grand et élancé et portait un pull noir, un jean bleu foncé et des baskets blanches. Il fixa sa toupie grise sur son lanceur avant de s'avancer vers l'arène en même temps que Cloé.

" Charles est connu pour sa force et peu de monde lui résiste. Quant à son spectre Linta, il ne vaut mieux pas le sous-estimer ou vous risquait de le regretter."

" Découvrons maintenant ensemble l'arène dans laquelle devront évoluer nos deux challengers, déclara Franck."

L'arène monta et s'ouvrit. Un immense parc avec de hauts sapins fit son apparition sous les yeux admiratifs du public.

" En voilà un beau parc! admira Arthur. Mais il risque de pas rester intact."

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? demanda Jazman dans son micro."

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Les deux toupies atterrirent dans l'immense parc couvert de verdure. Mystéria alla à la rencontre de l'adversaire. Un combat acharné entre les deux toupies venait de commencer.

" Ne la lâche surtout pas Linta!"

" Tu sais que t'es collant, marmonna Cloé."

" C'est dans ma nature, ironisa le jeune homme."

" Brume!"

Une brume épaisse fit son apparition dans l'arène, cachant la toupie noire.

" Où est-elle passée? de demanda Charles en essayant de voir à travers la brume. Sors Linta!"

Une immense migale noire avec une tête de serpent et des pattes velues fit son apparition. Des murmures emplirent le stade même Jazman avait eu un mouvement de recul.

" Apparemment Charles n'affectionne pas particulièrement la beauté, plaisanta Franck Best."

" Voyons plutôt de quoi ce spectre est capable, déclara Arthur Toper."

" Elle est pas mal ton araignée, bien qu'un peu laide mais bon, ironisa Cloé."

" Aspirateur d'attaques! ordonna son beybladeur."

Linta ouvrit grand la gueule et aspira la brume créée par Mystéria, la faisant réapparaître.

" C'était pas mal comme technique de camouflage, la félicita Charles."

" Merci. Bon il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, décida la jeune fille. Sors Mystéria!"

La femelle puma apparut dans un halo de lumière bleu et poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler tout le stade.

" Ne t'en fait pas Charles, elle n'est pas méchante. En revanche, elle déteste les araignées. Attaque du puma!"

Des ailes de cristal se matériélisèrent dans le dos du puma. Elles s'illuminèrent de bleu.

" Que se passe-t-il? s'étonna Charles, inquiet."

La femelle puma se mit soudain à foncer à toute allure vers la migale à la tête de serpent. Au moment où les deux spectres allaient se heurter, les ailes du félin lancèrent des rayons bleus qui congelèrent Linta qui fut contrainte de rentrer dans sa toupie. Mystéria l'éjecta avec une facilité étonnante, jeta un regard à Cloé, rentra dans la toupie noire aux reflets gris et vint se loger dans la main de sa beybladeuse.

" Et c'est Cloé qui remporte la première manche! s'exclama Arthur."

" Quel matche étonnant! commenta son collègue."

" Les Magical Fauves mènent donc la danse avec une victoire à zéro dans le camp adverse, annonça Toper."

" Le prochain matche verra s'affronter Albane des Magical Fauves..., commença Best."

" Albane, connue pour sa puissance et sa froide logique, elle arrive toujours à se sortir des pires situations. Quant à son spectre Louvia, il ne vaut mieux pas le prendre à rebrousse-poil si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se fasse les griffes sur votre dos, annonça Arthur."

" ... à Nico des Casseurs de toupies, conclut son ami."

Un jeune garçon de 15 ans s'avança. Il était plutôt grand et un peu musclé. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient coupés au carré et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur magnifique. Le jeune garçon portait un t-shirt vert, un pantalon noir et des chaussures marron.

" Nico, toujours sérieux et très observateur, il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver si l'on ne veut pas avoir de fâcheuses surprises! Quant à son spectre Linka, il vaut mieux le prendre au sérieux au risque de se faire éjecter d'une manière des plus inattendues."

" Beybladeurs êtes vous prêts? demanda Richi aux deux challengers."

Les deux adversaires s'armèrent de leur lanceur et hochèrent la tête positivement.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Une toupie bleue et une rouge avec des rayures noires atterrirent dans l'arène. Louvia prit directement en chasse Linka, ne lui faisant pas de cadeaux. Linka se dégagea soudain de manière brusque et fit un tour d'arène.

" La feinte du loup! ordonna Albane."

Louvia disparut.

" Je m'attendais à une technique comme ceci avec une louve, déclara Nico visiblement amusé."

" Qui te dit que c'est une louve, maugréa la jeune fille."

" Le nom tout simplement. Vague bleu!"

La toupie bleue se mit à tourner plus rapidement et une immense vague bleu apparut, balayant le parc entièrement et faisant par la même occasion, réapparaître Louvia.

" Bien joué, le félicita-t-elle."

" Merci."

" Passons aux choses sérieuses! Louvia! Crocs tranchants!"

Louvia poussa un rugissement laissant découvrir ses crocs pointus et tranchants comme des lames de rasoir. La louve fonça à toute vitesse sur Linka mais une chose imprévue se passa.

" Sors Linta!"

Une majestueuse baleine mauve aux nageoires jaunes apparut. Elle possédait une armure noire sur son dos qui comportait des pics gris très pointus. Ses fanons étaient dorés et aussi durs que la roche.

" Mur d'eau!"

La baleine ouvrit légèrement la gueule et de l'eau en sortit, formant un mur devant elle.

" Finalement tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, commenta Albane, admirative."

" Evidemment! Je ne suis pas dans cette équipe pour rien!"

" Mais cela ne suffit pas. Louvia! Sors et attaque! Rayon lunatique!"

Le spectre sortit. Une boule grise se forma au niveau de la gueule de l'animal. Louvia la laissa s'échapper en plusieurs rayons argentés qui allèrent heurter le mur d'eau qui disparut.

" Tayot! hurla Albane."

Jessica, Cloé et Virginie tombèrent à la renverse.

" C'est quoi ce mot débile! désespéra le génie en plaquant sa main sur son front en signe de dépit et de consternation."

" Allez savoir, s'exaspéra le capitaine."

La louve fonça à toute vitesse sur la baleine mais celle-ci projeta un long jet d'eau sur elle, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

" Ta louve vient de prendre une bonne douche, plaisanta Nico en riant."

" Je crois que tu l'as énervée, remarqua Albane en voyant les yeux de son spectre pétiller de fureur."

Sans prévenir la louve réutilisa son attaque Rayon lunatique mais avec plus de puissance. Le rayon toucha la cible et la terrassa. Linka tenta une dernière attaque et relança un puissant jet d'eau sur Louvia. La louve l'esquiva en s'envolant dans les airs. Linka, affaiblie, rentra dans sa toupie. Le félin fit un piqué sur la toupie bleue et l'éjecta avec force.

" Excellent Louvia! s'écria joyeusement Albane en lui lançant un clin d'oeil que son spectre lui rendit avant de rentrer dans sa toupie que la jeune fille récupéra."

" Quel matche époustouflant! commenta Arthur Toper."

" Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel! s'écria Franck Best."

Les applaudissements du public, eux, fusaient dans tout le stade.

" Les Magical Fauves sont donc à deux victoires à zéro! annonça Arthur."

" Cette équipe est prodigieuse! s'exclama le présentateur."

" Bien, à présent nous allons voir s'affronter Grégory des Magical Fauves à..., annonça Franck. Tiens on me dit qu'il y a eu un changement, c'est Jessica qui disputera donc cette troisième manche."

" Jessica, capitaine de l'équipe, puissante et intelligente elle terrasse ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Quant à son spectre Squila, il vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver au risque de voir votre toupie mordre la poussière, déclara Toper."

" Elle se mesurera à Léa des Casseurs de toupies, annonça Franck Best."

Léa était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, frisés. Elle avait 16 ans et ses yeux étaient verts, tels des émeraudes mais froids. Elle portait une camisole rose, une petite jupe plissée bleue très courte et des bottines en cuir noires.

" Léa, commença Arthur. Belle, froide mais rusée, gardez toujours un oeil sur le terrain si vous ne tenez pas à perdre! Quant à son spectre Telly, mieux vaut garder ses distances si vous ne tenez pas à être happé par ses pouvoirs destructeurs."

" Beybladeurs en place! cria Jazman."

Les deux filles s'avancèrent avec calme, lanceur en main.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Une toupie mauve et une rouge sang atterrirent dans l'immense parc.

" Griffes d'acier!"

La toupie rouge sang fonça dans la mauve quand soudain Jessica eut un flash d'elle lors de son matche contre Grégory. Dans la réalité, la toupie mauve esquiva l'attaque.

" Telly! Tremblement de terre!"

Telly s'envola dans les airs et retomba lourdement dans l'arène provoquant un tremblement de terre. La terre engloutit la toupie rouge sang qui s'arrêta de tourner. Jessica revint brusquement à la réalité et découvrit avec horreur sa toupie dans un trou à l'arrêt.

" Incroyable mesdames et messieurs! s'exclama Franck avec étonnement. Le score en est donc à deux victoires à une pour les Magical Fauves."

" Je suis nulle, se lamenta Jessica en éclatant en sanglot."

Ses trois amies vinrent la consoler du mieux qu'elles purent et la ramenèrent dans leur camp.

" Place à la quatrième et derrière manche qui verra s'affronter Grégory des Magical Fauves..., commença Franck."

" Grégory, beau gosse et excellent beybladeur, ne le prenez pas à la légère ou vous riquez de le regretter amèrement! Quant à son spectre Skyli, sa rapidité est légendaire et sa force inouie. Méfiance le danger rôde!"

" ... à Marie des Casseurs de toupies, conclut son collègue."

Marie était une jeune fille de taille moyenne âgée de 14 ans. Elle avait des yeux ambres en amande. La fille portait un sweet bleu marine, un jean noir et des chaussures bleus.

" Marie, silencieuse et puissante, elle ne fait qu'une bouchée de ses divers adversaires. Quant à son spectre Raremy, mystérieux et agile, mieux vaut ne pas le fixer trop longtemps dans les yeux pour ne pas perdre la tête."

La dénommée Marie s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'arène, son lanceur auquel était accrochée sa toupie dorée en main.

" On dirait qu'il y a un problème, nota Franck."

" En effet mon cher Franck, approuva Arthur. Grégory n'est pas là mais demandons de plus amples informations aux Magical Fauves."

" Où est votre coéquipier? demanda Jazman."

" Nous ne savons pas mais il ne devrait pas tarder, déclara nerveusement le capitaine de l'équipe."

" Nous vous accordons dix minutes de réflexion, lâcha le DJ dans son micro."

" On va être disqualifiés, se lamenta Jessica. Et tout ça par ma faute."

Virginie posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Huit minutes plus tard...

" Il vous reste encore deux minutes, les avertit Jazman en consultant sa montre. Au-delà de cette limite de temps vous serez disqualifiés."

Pendant ce temps, un jeune garçon de 16 ans aux yeux verts courraient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs en soufflant comme un boeuf.

" J'y suis presque, s'encouragea-t-il en haletant."

Arrivé au bout du long couloir. Il saisit la poignée dorée de la porte bleue et l'abaissa, pénétrant dans l'immense stade, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son doux visage. Il se reposa quelques instants pour souffler un peu et courrut jusqu'au beystadium, lanceur en main.

" On peut dire que les Magical Fauves l'ont échappé belle, déclara Franck Best, joyeux."

" Ne jamais désespérer et toujours garder espoir, déclara Arthur aussi heureux que son collègue."

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? demanda le DJ."

Ils hochèrent la tête.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Une toupie bleu-clair et une doré firent leur apparition dans l'immense parc verdoyant.

" Raremy sors! ordonna Marie."

" On dirait que Marie est pressée d'en finir! commenta Toper."

Un immense et magnifique renard noir avec neuf queues jaunes fit son apparition. Ses pattes étaient recouvertes de métal et ses griffes étaient aussi aiguisées que deslames de couteaux. Ses crocs se trouvaient être en acier trempé, quant à ses yeux en amande, ils étaient rouges.

" Mystérious Power!"

Les neuf queues du renard se mirent soudainement à briller d'une douce lueur orangée. La toupie bleu-clair se mit elle aussi à briller d'une douce lumière orangée et elle commença à s'élever dans les airs, contrôlée par Raremy.

" Parfait Raremy! le félicita-t-elle. Fixe-cible!"

Les yeux rouges de l'animal transpercèrent la toupie bleu-clair du regard.

" Tir foudroyant!"

" Skyli! hurla Grégory."

La toupie bleu-clair esquiva l'immense rayon or qui se dirigeait vers elle et le spectre sortit dans un halo blanc. Skyli était un immense guépard au pelage doré avec des tâches bleus et à la tête blanche comme la neige. Sa queue orangée était électrifiée et ses pattes étaient grises, elles aussi avec de l'électricité. Ses crocs tranchants avaient une brillance particulière et ses griffes en acier trempé étaient très aiguisées. Ses yeux verts très clairs scrutaient l'ennemi avec un air de défiance.

" Montre-lui de quoi on est capable! Queue tonnerre!"

Le guépard se mit soudainement à courrir à toute allure, disparaissant bientôt aux yeux de l'adversaire et du public ébahit.

" Mets-toi sur tes gardes Raremy!"

Le renard recula un peu et se mit à scruter le moindre geste, l'oreille en alerte. Le guépard, lui, profita de l'effet de surprise et bondit haut dans les airs grâce à son élan pour ensuite retomber à toute vitesse sur l'ennemi, la queue couverte d'électricité en avant. La queue alla s'abattre sur la tête de Raremy avec une grande violence, l'électrisant. Le renard rentra alors épuisé dans sa toupie. Le félin n'eût plus qu'à l'éjecter de l'arène.

" Et la victoire revient donc à Grégory des Magical Fauves! hurla Franck encore ébahit par le spectacle."

" Les Magical Fauves remportent le combat avec trois victoires à une pour les Casseurs de toupies. Ces jeunes gens ont donc leur billet pour la suite du tournoi. Quel spectacle! commenta Arthur."

Jessica, très heureuse, sauta dans les bras de Grégory les larmes aux yeux.

" Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu et que l'on ai gagné! s'exclama Jessica avec sincérité."

" Nous sommes les meilleurs! hurla joyeusement Grégory en frappant dans la main de chacun de ses coéquipiers."

" Et si on allait voir comment se débrouillent nos chers amis les Bladebreakers? proposa Albane en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses amis."

" Pourquoi pas? déclara Jessica avec un petit air rieur."

Sur ce ils allèrent s'installer dans les gradins pour la suite du spectacle.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. La suite très prochainement en attendant envoyez-moi plein de reviews pour me donner votre opinion!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	7. 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!

**_Voici enfin le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous ravira. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!**

" Après ce combat époustouflant opposant les Magical Fauves aux Casseurs de toupies, faisons place aux BladeBreakers qui ont remporté le tournoi asiatique qui feront face aux White Castles! annonça Franck Best."

" L'arène, elle, rentra doucement dans le sol pour le matche qui allait suivre."

" Le premier matche verra s'affronter Tyson des Bladebreakers..., commença Franck."

" Tyson, connu pour sa force et sa détermination, ne forme qu'un avec Dragoon son spectre lors d'un matche de beyblade et est ainsi plus puissant que jamais."

" ... à Ronald des White Castles, conclut son cher collègue."

Ronald était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs très courts et aux yeux gris. Il était grand et élancé et portait un t-shirt bleu marine, un jean noir et des baskets blanches.

" Ronald, commença Toper, beau et intelligent, ce jeune homme de 12 ans a toujours réponse à tout. Quant à son spectre Miko, ne le prenez surtout pas à la légère au risque de vous voir mystérieusement sortir de l'arène."

" Beybladeurs en place! ordonna Richi Jazman."

Les deux challengers s'avancèrent, lanceur en main.

" Découvrons ensemble l'arène dans laquelle évolueront nos deux adversaires, déclara Franck Best."

L'arène monta lentement et s'ouvrit laissant découvrir la magnifique ville de Saint-Louis bordée par la mer.

" Quelle réplique majestueuse de cette très belle ville qu'est Saint-Louis, admira Arthur."

" Elle risque malheureusement d'être rapidement détruite, soupira Franck."

" Que voulez-vous Franck, admit son collègue. Le beyblade est un sport de brutes, les jeunes ne savent plus reconnaître les merveilles qui se présentent à eux."

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? demanda le DJ."

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, le regard déterminé.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

Deux toupies atterrirent dans la ville, l'une blanche et l'autre mauve.

" Dragoon! Va dans un endroit dégagé!"

La toupie blanche s'exécuta et se mit à zigzaguer dans les rues de la ville de Saint-Louis bientôt suivit par Miko.

" Tu vas me lâcher un peu les baskets! déclara Tyson avec un air moqueur."

" Désolé mais non! Miko, fonce-lui dessus."

La toupie mauve de Ronald fonça à toute vitesse sur Dragoon qui fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin en râpant légèrement un immeuble.

" Hé! protesta Tyson."

" C'est pas comme ça qu'il risque de gagner, commenta Max, moqueur."

" Selon mes statistiques, Dragoon devrait gagner, annonça Kenny."

" Laisse un peu tomber tes statistiques! soupira Ray, agacé."

" Il ne peut pas tu le sais bien, déclara le jeune blond en haussant les épaules, un mi-sourire au coin des lèvres."

" Tu commences à m'énerver Ronald et c'est pas bon ça! l'avertit Tyson avec un sourire moqueur."

" Mais je t'en prie Tyson! Ne te retiens pas et frappe!"

" Demandé si gentiment, ironisa le jeune Bladebreakers. Sors Dragoon!"

L'immense dragon bleu sortit de sa tannière en poussant son puissant cri.

" Impressionnant, murmura Ronald en fixant Dragoon, admiratif."

" Fais souffler la tempête!"

Dragoon augmenta sa vitesse de rotation provoquant une immense tempête qui se dirigea à toute vitesse sur l'ennemi.

" A toi Miko! hurla Ronald."

Un petit lutin apparut, il portait un ensemble vert et un bonnet pointu vert. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de neige et ses yeux étaient mauves. Une baguette en bois de pin se trouvait dans sa main charnue droite. Sa tête rose avait la forme d'un soleil. Miko fit demi-tour et se mit à fuir vers la mer, Dragoon à ses trousses.

" Bouclier!"

Le lutin se tourna et un fit un geste de ses mains. Un bouclier noir avec des anciennes écritures chinoises apparut entre ses mains, le protégeant définitivement de la tempête.

" Bonne défense, admira Tyson."

" Merci! Miko, Jambocisson!"

Miko tendit sa baguette vers Dragoon et un fil doré aussi fin que du lin en sortit, emprisonnant Dragoon.

" Oh non, Dragoon, se lamenta-t-il."

" Il est pris au piège! Achève-le!"

Miko pointa sa baguette sur Dragoon et un éclair rouge en sortit mais au même moment, Dragoon s'illumina de vert, se protégeant de l'attaque mortelle. Son beybladeur était bouche bée ainsi que son adversaire visiblement étonné.

" Qu'est-ce que..., balbutia Ronald."

" Dragoon? tenta Tyson en fixant son spectre."

Celui-ci à l'appel de son nom, se tourna vers son beybladeur et poussa un cri.

" Chef? interrogea Ray."

" J'y travaille, deux minutes! maugréa Kenny en pianottant avec rapidité sur le clavier."

" C'est incroyable Chef! s'exclama Dizzy."

" Pourquoi dis-tu ça Dizzy?"

" Dragoon a utilisé le Bouclier lumière et pourtant tout le monde croyait que ce n'était qu'une légende, s'expliqua la chatte rose aux yeux rouges."

" C'est prodigieux! s'émerveilla le génie. De plus, ce bouclier a amélioré la défense de Tyson. C'est plutôt sympa!"

" Ouais, en plus je trouvais qu'il manquait de défense, ajouta le jeune blond aux yeux bleus. A présent les matches ne seront que plus palpitants! T'as entendu Tyson?"

" Ouais! approuva celui-ci. Et je peux te dire que c'est top!"

" Hé oh! Je suis là moi! les interrompit Ronald."

" Dragoon! Fantôme Ouragan!"

Un vent terrifiant se leva et devint de plus en plus violent faisant apparaître un imposant ouragan qui emprisonna l'adversaire.

" Oh non! Miko! cria le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, inquiet."

Le lutin se retrouva prisonnier de l'ouragan. Dragoon en profita et quatre rayons bleus sortirent de sa gueule, se regroupèrent en un seul et se dirigèrent vers Miko.

" Bâton tournoyant! hurla son beybladeur."

Le spectre essaya de se dégager, en vain. L'imposant rayon bleu le percuta de plein fouet, l'obligeant à rentrer dans sa toupie. L'immense dragon bleu n'eût plus qu'à l'éjecter.

" Yes! hurla joyeusement Tyson, fier d'avoir gagné."

Son adversaire ramassa sa toupie déjà bien amochée et s'apprêta à partir rejoindre son camp quand une main le stoppa. Le garçon se retourna et aperçut Tyson lui tendant la main.

" Excellent matche! le félicita-t-il."

" Merci! lâcha Ronald en lui serrant la main."

Ils retournèrent ensuite tous deux dans leur camp respectif.

" Quelle matche mesdames et messieurs! commenta Franck."

" Les Bladebreakers mènent donc avec une victoire à zéro pour les White Castles, annonça Arthur Toper. Place au prochain matche!"

" Cette fois le duel verra s'opposer Ray des Bladebreakers..., commenta le fidèle présentateur."

" Ray, toujours calme et sérieux, il a une excellente maîtrise de l'esquive. Quant à son spectre Driger, veillez à ne pas le prendre à rebrousse poil si vous ne tenez pas à ce qu'il se fasse les griffes sur votre dos! prévint Toper."

" ... à Marie des White Castles, conclut Franck."

Marie était une jeune fille de 16 ans de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux mauves mi-long et bouclés retombaient avec grâce dans son dos. Ses yeux jaunes avec une légère brillance dorée lui donnaient l'air d'un fauve. Elle protait un débardeur orange, un pantalon blanc et des bottines noires.

" Marie, belle et rebelle, notre amie est une beybladeuse de talent hors pair alors gare à vous. Quant à son spectre Sicra, inutile de vous dire que la moindre erreur serait fatale."

" Beybladeurs en position! ordonna Jazman dans son micro."

Ray s'arma de son lanceur. Marie, elle, fixa sa toupie mauve à son lanceur, prête à dégainer.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

" J'ai un léger avantage par rapport à toi Ray, lâcha soudainement Marie."

" Ah oui? déclara Ray, indifférent. Lequel?"

" Je connais cette ville par coeur! Sicra tourne à gauche au prochain feu rouge! ordonna Marie."

La toupie mauve prit de la vitesse et fonça à une allure folle dans les rues de Saint-Louis suivie de prêt par la toupie grise.

" Où est-ce qu'elle va m'emmener? se demanda Ray, suspicieux."

" Tu dois te demander où est-ce que je t'emmène, déclara la jene fille. Ne t'en fait pas tu vas bientôt le découvrir."

" Accélère le rythme Driger et ne la lâche surtout pas!"

Driger s'exécuta et prit de la vitesse, se retrouvant collé à Sicra. Un immense fleuve fit soudain son apparition face à eux.

" Voici le Mississipi! présenta Marie. Magnifique n'est-ce pas?"

" Mouais, déclara Ray qui n'avait pas l'air du tout interressé."

" Bon, il est temps de se débarrasser de toi. Je te trouve un peu collant. Dans l'eau Sicra! cria Marie."

Sicra plongea tout droit dans le fleuve mais elle ne coula pas au contraire, elle restait sur l'eau comme si elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme.

" C'est quoi ce délire? demanda Max à Kenny."

" Dizzy? interrogea Chef."

" Sa toupie a de petits flotteurs attachés à sa toupie mais ils sont invisibles à l'oeil nu, expliqua Dizzy."

" Ingénieux! s'exclama Tyson. Mais Ray n'en fera qu'une bouchée!"

" Un tigre ne peut pas aller dans l'eau Tyson au risque de couler, nota Chef en regardant avec intérêt le matche qui se déroulait devant ses yeux."

" Il trouvera une solution, assura-t-il."

" Sors Sicra!"

Une magnifique sirène assise sur un rocher fit son apparition devant un public éblouit et un Ray étonné. La sirène avaient de longs cheveux blonds bouclés ornés de divers coquillages colorés. Ses yeux gris perle affichaient une marque de douceur. Deux boucles d'oreille en forme de coquillages pendaient à ses oreilles fines. Une couronne de corail achevait sa beauté et sa queue de poisson mauve lui donnait quelque chose de royal.

" Sérénade de l'eau!"

Sicra fit apparaître un bel ocarina bleu dans ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres fruités. Elle commença à jouer une douce mélodie aussi calme que le bruit des vagues, sa longue chevelure blonde flottant derrière elle. La toupie de Ray, restée sur la berge se mit à ralentir dangereusement.

" Bon je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire, murmura Ray. Sors Driger!"

Le majestueux tigre blanc rayé de vert apparut dans un rayon de lumière blanche.

" Continue de jouer!"

La sirène continua donc à jouer sa douce et belle mélodie. Le tigre blanc commença à fermer ses paupières.

" Tu l'as assez endormi! Queue poisson!"

La queue de la sirène se mit soudainement à briller d'une douce lumière rose. Elle fonça à toute allure sur Driger et abattit sa queue sur la tête du fauve qui furieux, contre-attaqua en enfonçant ses crocs pointus dans la queue de celle-ci. Elle gémit de douleur.

" Non mais ça va pas, protesta Sicra d'une voix cristalline."

" Elle parle? s'étonna Ray."

" Bien sûr qu'elle parle! Elle est moitié humaine!"

" C'est la première fois que je vois un spectre qui parle, commenta Max."

" Oui moi aussi, approuva Kenny."

" Moi de même, ajouta Tyson."

" Et toi Kai? demanda le génie."

Il ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le matche qui se déroulait devant lui pour pouvoir observer les erreurs commises par son coéquipier.

" Retourne dans l'eau Sicra et utilise Bossa Nova des Flots!"

La sirène aux cheveux blonds retourna dans l'eau et reporta l'ocarina à ses lèvres, jouant une mélodie plus endiablée.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je peux te dire que tu commences à m'énerver, l'avertit Ray, calme comme à son habitude."

Le fleuve se mit mystérieusement à s'agiter à mesure qu'elle jouait pour ensuite créer un immense raz de marée qui se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Driger et la ville.

" Driger, je sais que tu peux le faire! assura Ray."

Driger hocha la tête et fixa l'immense vague de plusieurs mètres de haut.

" Driger ne va jamais s'en sortir, se lamenta Chef. Il va être happé par la vague!"

La toupie grise se mit à faire demi-tour, arrivé au bout de la ville elle fonça à toute vitesse vers la vague et bondit haut dans les airs, passant de l'autre côté sans dommages. La ville n'eût pas autant de chance et fut entièrement détruite.

" Jamais personne n'a réussi à résister à cette attaque, murmura Marie, bouche bée."

" Il y a un début à tout, ironisa le beybladeur. Achève-la! La Griffe du tigre!"

Driger bondit sur la sirène hors de l'eau et sortit ses griffes tranchantes, lançant l'attaque. Sicra ne put éviter le coup et rentra dans sa toupie au bord de l'épuisement. La toupie grise fonça sur la mauve et l'éjecta avec force. Driger fixa la jeune fille de ses yeux jaunes avec un air moqueur avant de rentrer dans sa tannière et de revenir dans la main de son légitime propriétaire. Le stade se remplit d'acclamations, même les Magical Fauves étaient admiratifs.

" Après ce matche de titans que nous venons de voir! hurla Franck. Place au troisième matche!"

" Les Bladebreakers en sont donc à deux victoires à zéro pour les White Castles, annonça Arthur."

" La ville de Saint-Louis est en poussière. Nous avons donc decidé de changer de décor, déclara Best."

" Oui, un décor plus paradisiaque, dit Toper, enjoué."

" Alors ce matche verra s'affronter Max des Bladebreakers..., commença son ami présentateur."

" Max, la tête dur aux nerfs d'acier! Quant à son spectre Draciel, rien ne peut percer sa carapace d'acier."

" ... à Valérie des White Castles, conclut Franck Best."

Valérie était une jeune fille de 15 ans rousse aux yeux clairs. Deux boucles d'oreille en or en forme de dauphins pendaient à ses délicates oreilles. Fine et élancée elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire. La jeune fille portait un petit pull rose, un cycliste vert pâle et des kickers bleus.

" Valérie, dure et fière, son regard perçant vous destabilise avec une facilité déconcertante. Quant à son spectre Die, il est effrayant! commenta Arthur Toper."

" Beybladeurs en place! ordonna Richi."

Les deux challengers s'avancèrent vers l'arène ancrée dans le sol et enfermée avec une cloche métallique.

" Découvrons ensemble la nouvelle arène! annonça Franck."

La cloche métallique s'ouvrit et laissa découvrir une réplique exacte de l'océan Pacifique bordé par ses bancs de sable fin.

" Voilà la réplique exacte de l'océan Pacifique mon cher Franck! Les réalisateurs de ces arènes sont de vrais pros! commenta Arthur, enthousiaste."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse!"

La toupie rose de Valérie atterrit dans le sable ainsi que Draciel.

" Trouve un endroit stable Draciel et utilise ta Défense forteresse! ordonna son beybladeur."

Draciel appliqua avec succès les ordres et utilisa son attaque Défense forteresse. Die, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et se contentait de tourner tranquillement sur place.

" A ce rythme là on y sera encore à Noël, soupira Tyson."

" Je suis en train d'analyser Die, lâcha Chef. Malheureusement je ne trouve rien!"

" Tu n'attaques pas Max? demanda Valérie d'une voix douce en lui lançant un petit rire."

" Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau, plaisanta Max."

" Qui te dit que c'est un piège?"

" Ca m'en a tout l'air."

" Bon on va pas y passer des heures. Die montre toi!"

Une fine fumée blanche sortit de la toupie rose.

" Bah où il est? s'étonna le jeune blond."

" Chef! intervint Dizzy. C'est le spectre de la mort, c'est pour ça que Max ne le voit pas, il est invisible."

" Le spectre de la mort? frissonna Max."

" J'adore les films d'horreur!"

" Sors Draciel!"

Le spectre sortit et poussa son cri d'avant matche.

" Méga défense!"

" Méga défense? s'étonna Tyson en regardant Chef."

" C'est une nouvelle technique qu'il a mis au point, l'éclaira Kenny. Tu ne le savais pas?"

" A vrai dire non."

Des pics d'acier très aiguisés apparurent sur la carapace et les pattes de Draciel.

" Te voilà paré Draciel."

" Tu crois pouvoir me résister avec ça! ironisa Valérie."

" Fais plutôt apparaître ton spectre!"

" Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est lui."

" Génial, marmonna Max en fixant la jeune fille de ses yeux bleus."

" Mais je vais prendre les choses en main pour cette fois, allez montre-toi Die! hurla l'adolescente."

Une ombre se dessina dans l'étrange fumée grise et le spectre apparut. Il avait la tête d'un squelette, le corps aussi noir que la suie. Le bas de son corps était le bas d'un fantôme. Il flottait légèrement en poussant de longues plaintes. Le sang de Max ne fit qu'un tour.

" Brr! grelotta Tyson, il est effroyable ce spectre!"

" Je me passerai de tes commentaires Tyson, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler, déclara Chef en continuant à taper sur son clavier."

" Sérieux, il ne te fout pas la chair de poule? s'horrifia Tyson au bord de l'incompréhension."

Kenny leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable et scruta le spectre de la mort de son regard impassible pour finalement répondre:

" Aucunement."

" T'es vraiment bizarre."

" Possession! cria-t-elle."

Le spectre poussa une longue plainte, traversa le corps de Draciel, les pics le recouvrant n'ayant aucun effet sur lui, et prit le contrôle de son corps.

" Fais-le sortir de l'arène!"

La toupie verte se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de l'aire de combat malgré la résistance de Draciel.

" Draciel, tu vas laisser un simple spectre détruire notre amitié? déclara Max avec tristesse. On a connu bien pire que ça! Te souviens-tu de tous ces matches que nous avons remporté? Et ça c'est grâce au lien très fort qui nous unis toi et moi. Lutte! Je crois en toi!"

Draciel, comme s'il avait entendu son beybladeur, s'illumina de bleu ainsi que Max. Ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre par un immense rayon bleu. Draciel se mit soudainement à doubler de taille et une énorme massue grise apparut dans sa patte droite. Le spectre de la mort fut dans l'obligation de lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'adversaire, rendant ainsi le contrôle à celui-ci.

" Ensemble! hurla le Bladebreaker."

Draciel souleva la massue ainsi que Max par l'esprit et ils l'abattirent ensemble sur Die qui s'écroula et rentra dans sa toupie. La toupie rose fut éjectée avec une force phénoménale et alla heurter le mur derrière Valérie, y laissant un énorme trou. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Max, comme hypnotisé.

" Je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmura Chef."

" Leur lien était tellement fort..., commença Dizzy."

" ... que leur force a été décuplée, termina Tyson."

Le lien bleu qui les unissait disparut et Draciel reprit son apparence normal. Il rentra dans sa toupie. Max ferma les yeux et tomba en arrière rattrapé à temps par son meilleur ami. Ray alla récupérer la précieuse toupie verte de son coéquipier.

" Max est-ce que ça va? s'inquiéta Tyson."

" Il est épuisé, remarqua Kenny. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien."

" Ramenons-le dans notre camp."

Tyson porta donc Max et le fit s'asseoir sur le banc. Ray, lui, contemplait la toupie verte, songeur.

" Pourquoi tu regardes la toupie de Max comme ça? demanda Kenny, étonné."

" Si tu regardes bien, dit Ray en lui montrant la toupie, tu verras que le dessin représentant Draciel brille beaucoup plus que d'habitude, prouvant que sa force a augmenté de plusieurs crans."

" Ray a tout à fait raison, approuva Dizzy. Tu sais que tu pourrais être un petit génie."

" Tu me flattes, plaisanta Ray en se passant la main dans ses cheveux."

" Les Bladebrakers en sont donc à trois victoires à zéro pour les White Castles, annonça Arthur. Les Bladebrakers ont donc déjà leur billet pour la suite du tournoi quant aux White Castles, il ne leur reste qu'à espérer que Julien, leur capitaine, sauve les meubles."

" Après ce matche des plus incroyables que l'on ai jamais vu, place à ce dernier combat qui verra s'affronter Kai, le capitaine des Bladebreakers..., commença Best."

" Kai, froid et redoutable beybladeur, sa devise "vite fait bien fait" a tout son sens."

" ... à Julien, le capitaine des White Castles, conclut Franck Best."

Julien était un grand jeune homme de 17 ans très robuste. Ses cheveux courts noirs décoiffés lui donnaient un air de playboy, quant à ses yeux en amande bleus, ils lui donnaient un charme fou. L'adolescent portait un t-shirt moulant mauve faisant ressortir ses abdominaux, un jean large marron et des baskets blanches.

" Beybladeurs en place! ordonna Richi Jazman."

Les deux capitaines prirent place, armés de leur lanceur.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla le DJ dans son micro."

Une toupie bleu et une noire atterrirent sur le sol sableux de l'arène. La toupie bleue fonça directement dans celle adverse qui rata de près de finir dans l'océan.

" Kai lance déjà une offensive! commenta Arthur Toper en observant le combat."

" T'es un dur à cuir!"

Un petit rictus apparut sur le visage de Kai.

" Les flèches de feu!"

La toupie bleue s'enflamma et fonça dans la toupie noire qui esquiva de justesse.

" Albatrio sors!"

Un Albatros jaune pâle apparut. Il avait de grandes ailes blanches, un bec rouge et des yeux perçants mauves. Deux cornes métalliques très pointues ornaient sa tête et ses serres étaient aussi dures et aguisées que des lames de rasoir.

" Sors-moi ce prétentieux de l'arène Dranzer!"

Le majestueux phénix sortit de la toupie bleu et ouvrit ses ailes qui produisirent des étincelles orangées. Le phénix poussa son cri strident avant de s'enflammer et de foncer sur l'adversaire qu'il heurta de plein fouet. L'albatros rentra dans sa toupie qui fut éjectée quelques secondes plus tard. L'oiseau de feu rentra lui aussi dans sa toupie, sa mission accomplie. Kai fit un petit sourire moqueur et rattrapa sa toupie au vol avant de se retourner et de retrouver ses coéquipiers.

" C'est Kai qui remporte le matche! annonça Franck. Ce sont donc les Bladebreakers qui gagnent leur billet pour la suite de ce tournoi."

" Toujours le même style "vite fait bien fait" à ce que je vois, se moqua Tyson."

" Si tu pouvais faire ça ce serait déjà quelque chose, répliqua Kai."

" Pas la peine de s'énerver, le calma Tyson."

" Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve Tyson. A mon avis tu gagnes tes matches avec de la chance! rétorqua Kai de sa froideur habituelle."

" Quoi! s'emporta-t-il."

Ray les sépara plus qu'agacé.

" Bon vous arrêtez maintenant! hurla Ray, perdant pour la première fois son calme. Vous m'énervez à toujours vous lancer des pics! Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre au moins une fois!"

" Hé! Calme-toi vieux, tenta Tyson."

" Toi tais-toi!"

Son ami le regarda sidéré, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi énervé. Même Kai qui d'habitude ne montrait aucun sentiment fut quelque peu étonné du comportement de ce garçon si calme et sympathique qu'était Ray habituellement.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ray? demanda Tyson. C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre ton calme olympien."

Ray soupira et sortit du stade, énervé par le comportement de Tyson et de son capitaine.

" Mais je n'y crois pas! s'écria Tyson. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu?"

" Oui Tyson, approuva Kenny en regardant Ray s'éloigner."

" A mon avis il en a eu plus qu'assez de vos disputes incessantes et ses nerfs ont lâché, proposa Dizzy."

La voix de Franck Best les interrompit:

" Les Black Birds ont battu les Super héros avec quatre victoires à zéro, Les Redoutables ont battu les Blade Micta avec trois victoires à une, les Inconnus ont gagné contre les CatchBlades avec trois victoires à une, les White Tigers ont écrasé les Chats gris avec quatre victoires à zéro, les All Starz n'ont fait qu'une bouchée des Kings avec quatre victoires à zéro, les Mystérious Horses ont vaincu les Champions avec quatre victoires à zéro, les Magical Fauves ont gagné leur matche face aux Casseurs de toupies avec trois victoires à une et les Bladebreakers ont remporté la victoire face aux White Castles avec quatre victoires à une."

" Les équipes qualifiées sont donc les Black Birds, les Redoutables, les Inconnus, les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Mystérious Horses, les Magical Fauves et les Bladebreakers, résuma Arthur Toper."

" A bientôt pour les huitièmes de finale de ce fabuleux tournoi d'Amérique! s'écria joyeusement Franck Best en rendant l'antenne."

" Bon allons-y, décida Kai en sortant."

Tyson prit Max dans ses bras et sortit à la suite de son capitaine avec Kenny. Les Magical Fauves les regardèrent avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

" Nous les vaincrons, assura Cloé."

" Et nous pourrons enfin rabattre son claquet au grand Kai Hiwatari, ajouta Albane dans un murmure."

" Gare à vous BladeBreakers, murmura Jessica avec malice. Vous venez de trouver des adversaires à votre taille."

Sur ce ils sortirent tous les cinq en silence.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera bientôt disponible, en attendant envoyez-moi plein de reviews!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	8. Explications

**_Et voila enfin le huitième chapitre! Chapitre plutôt court d'ailleurs mais qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Explications**

Le lendemain matin, dans la suite des Magical Fauves...

" Grég? l'interpela Jessica."

" Oui? répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers elle."

" Je, baffouilla-t-elle. Je voudrais m'excuser... tu sais... pour notre récente dispute... tu avais raison."

" Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus, admis Grégory en enfilant un pull rouge. Autre chose?"

" Oui, répondit précipitamment l'adolescente."

" Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il en mettant sa montre.""

" Quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es parti? demanda Jessica en le fixant de ses yeux bleu-clair."

Grégory la scruta un instant du regard et répondit:

" Je..., commença-t-il. Oh et puis non!"

" Si vas-y! l'encouragea son capitaine assise sur son lit à l'observer."

Il soupira.

" Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment collante quand tu t'y mets? déclara Grégory en riant."

" C'est dans ma nature de féline, plaisanta celle-ci."

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme face à cette réplique.

" Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, désespéra le garçon."

" Hé! protesta Jessica, amusée. Je suis ton capitaine tout de même!"

" Malheureusement."

Il se reçut un coussin dans la figure, lancé par Jessica.

" Tiens, le fauve s'énerve! nota Grégory en riant."

" Tu vas arrêter de me provoquer!"

" Bon, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, déclara-t-il."

" Une minute, le stoppa la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

" Et je n'y répondrais pas car je ne le sais pas moi-même, sur ce excuse moi, déclara Grégory en sortant de leur suite pour se rendre dans le petit restaurant."

" Pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire? se demanda-t-elle. Il me cache quelque chose en tout cas et je compte bien découvrir quoi."

Une fois dans le petit restaurant, Grégory prit place à une table et attrappa son téléphone portable gris Alcatel. On décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

" Allo?"

" Bonjour maman! s'exclama Grégory."

" C'est toi mon chéri? le questionna sa mère Laurence."

" Oui, approuva-t-il."

" Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre, comment vas-tu?"

" Ca va, soupira le jeune homme."

" Quand tu prends cet air là c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, remarqua sa mère, légèrement inquiète."

" Tout va très bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Peux-tu me passer Elia?"

" Bien sûr, attends je l'appelle. Elia!"

Une jeune fille de 15 ans au teint de pêche dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Sa longue chevelure rousse bouclée retombait avec grâce au bas de son dos et ses yeux bleu-vert en amande reflétaient sa gaieté. Elle portait une longue robe blanche décorée de divers fleurs colorées et des sandales oranges. Elia arracha le combiné des mains de sa mère:

" C'est toi Grég? s'enthousiasma-t-elle."

" Oui c'est moi soeurette!"

" Soeurette! Non mais je rêve! Je ne suis plus une enfant cher frère! pesta Elia."

" Je sais, ne va pas faire ton long discours, la supplia Grégory."

" Pour quelle raison m'appelles-tu? s'impatienta sa soeur.

" En fait, à chaque fois que j'approche une certaine jeune fille je sens mon coeur battre la chamade et le rouge me monter aux joues, tu sais ce que c'est?"

Elia se mit à rire au bout du fil avant de répondre:

" T'es amoureux mon vieux!"

" Amoureux? Non tu rigoles? déclara Grégory avec une mine d'incompréhension."

" Qui est l'heureuse élue? demanda Elia avec malice."

" C'est ma vie privée je te signale! protesta son frère."

" Allez, supplia-t-elle."

" Non, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'incrustes dans ma vie privée."

" En tout cas dis-lui si tu ne tiens pas à la perdre, conseilla Elia."

" Depuis quand tu t'y connais en histoires d'amour? l'interrogea malicieusement Grégory."

" Hé! C'est ma vie privée! répondit-elle gênée."

" Tu vois, la nargua-t-il."

" Je dirais que c'est Jessica."

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

" Il m'a raccroché au nez! s'emporta Elia en reposant le combiné. Sacré Grégory!"

" Vous prenez? demanda un serveur."

" Des croissants et un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît."

" Bien."

" Une question monsieur."

" Oui?"

" Vous feriez quoi à ma place si vous aimiez une fille mais que vous n'osiez pas le lui dire de peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose pour vous et qu'elle vous rejette? demanda-t-il."

" Je lui dirai, après tout on ne sait jamais. Si vous ne le faites pas vous risquez de le regretter, répondit le serveur."

" Merci monsieur, le remercia Grégory."

" Mais je vous en prie, dit-il en souriant."

" Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains."

* * *

_**Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. Le chapitre 9 sera bientôt là alors patience. Mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer plein de reviews!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	9. Louvia s'en est allée

**_Voici enfin pour vous le neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il étanchera votre soif de lecture. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Louvia s'en est allée**

" Qui veut faire un matche contre moi? demanda Albane aux personnes présentes dans le sous-sol."

Jean des Mystérious Horses porta son regard sur l'adolescente.

" Moi je veux bien tenter ma chance."

" Tes coéquipiers ne sont pas là? s'étonna Albane."

" Non, ils se reposent, répondit-il."

" Albane? l'appela Cloé."

" Oui Cloé?"

" Ne dévoile pas toutes tes techniques maintenant d'accord?"

" Pas de problèmes! approuva sa soeur aînée en lui lançant un clin d'oeil complice. Je t'en prie Jean, choisis une arène."

Jean fit le tour des arènes et ses yeux rouges en remarquèrent une parfaite. L'arène était en fait une immense plaine verdoyante coupée en deux par un cours d'eau.

" Celle-ci, lâcha-t-il."

Les deux challengers se mirent en place. Albane fixa sa toupie rouge rayée de noir à son lanceur et Jean en fit de même avec sa toupie blanche ornée de paillette argentées.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Cloé qui jouait le rôle d'arbitre."

Les deux toupies furent lancées et se heurtèrent avec violence produisant de grandes étincelles orangées.

" Je ne l'aurai jamais à l'usure, se dit Albane en fixant les deux toupies."

" Accélère tes mouvements pour t'en débarrasser! ordonna Jean à sa toupie blanche aux multiples paillettes argentées."

La toupie se mit à filer à toute vitesse en faisant des zigzags.

" Mais c'est très énervant ce truc! s'énerva la beybladeuse en resserant sa poigne sur son lanceur. Louvia ne le laisse pas s'échapper!"

Louvia se mit à essayer de poursuivre son adversaire mais ses zigzags incessants eurent vite raison d'elle. Elle resta donc sur place en mode défense, attendant les ordres.

" Tu n'en a pas encore eu assez? l'interrogea Jean avec un sourire."

" Il en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour me faire peur!"

" Pégase! Les ailes de pureté! ordonna son beybladeur."

La toupie blanche s'illumina de blanc et deux petites ailes blanches firent leur apparition sur celle-ci. La toupie pourvue d'ailes fonça sur Louvia à toute vitesse.

" La feinte du loup! cria Albane."

Louvia prit de la vitesse et disparut du champ de vision de son adversaire.

" Bonne esquive, la complimenta le garçon, mais je connais ton talon d'Achille! Regard perçant!"

Un flash blanc aveuglant se produisit et Louvia réapparut, aveuglée.

" Dire que je te croyais plus coriace. Je n'aurai même pas eu à appeler mon spectre, déclara Jean, déçu."

" Ne crie pas victoire trop vite! conseilla la jeune fille."

" Pégase! Ouragan meurtrier!"

La toupie aussi blanche que la neige se mit à augmenter sa vitesse de rotation produisant un immense ouragan argenté composé de plumes blanches coupantes qui emprisonna la toupie adverse.

" Oh non! Louvia! s'écria-t-elle."

" La fin de ce matche est proche, nota l'adolescent, la mine désolée."

" On va perdre, se lamenta Albane."

" On en apprend beaucoup de ses défaites. Le plus important n'est pas de gagner mais d'aimer son spectre et de tout donner à chaque fois, lâcha Jean avec sérieux."

" Peu importe! On ne peut se permettre de perdre! Sors Louvia!"

" Non! hurla sa soeur."

L'immense louve argentée surgit de la toupie en poussant un hurlement sinistre. Elle fixa Albane de ses yeux turquoises, la mine désolée et disparut dans un halo de lumière argenté. La toupie rouge avec des rayures noire, privée de son spectre, s'arrêta définitivement anonçant la fin de ce combat. Albane assista à la scène impuissante avant de tomber à genou sur le sol glacé de l'arène, tout le décor disparaissant autour d'elle. L'image de Louvia disparaissant dans un halo de lumière argenté la hantant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, sanglotta la jeune fille en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage."

Jean la regarda, peiné. Il attrapa sa toupie et celle de la jeune fille. Le garçon s'approcha lentement d'Albane et lui tendit sa toupie qu'elle prit. Elle l'observa. Le dessin de son spectre n'y était plus, peut-être perdu à jamais.

" Je suis désolé, compatit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle et en écartant les mains de la jeune fille de son visage ruisselant de larmes."

" Je ne suis qu'une imbécile, murmura la beybladeuse."

Jean essuya ses larmes et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

" Chut ça va aller. Elle reviendra tu verras."

Albane se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs de Jean, se vidant de sa peine. Au bout de dix minutes il la relâcha.

" Ca ira? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever."

" Oui merci."

" Bon j'y vais, je te la confie Cloé, déclara le jeune homme en sortant du sous-sol."

" N'empêche je pense qu'il a raison, affirma Cloé. Je suis certaine que Louvia reviendra, elle t'est trop fidèle."

" Tu as raison petite soeur! s'exclama-t-elle avec détermination en saisissant sa toupie et en la lançant avec force dans l'arène."

" Grég! l'appela une voix féminine."

Le jeune homme accoudé contre un mur se retourna pour apercevoir une Jessica essouflée.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Albane? demanda celle-ci."

" Non pourquoi?"

" On a entraînement, tu n'avais pas oublié tout de même? s'emporta faussement Jessica en souriant."

Grégory fit un sourire innocent.

" Arrête de te foutre de moi! ria-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de reprendre sa course."

Grégory soupira en l'observant s'éloigner.

" Quand aurai-je le courage de te dévoiler mes sentiments à ton égard? se demanda-t-il."

Au passage elle croisa Jean qui avait l'air soucieux.

" Ca va Jean? s'inquiéta l'adolescente."

Jean leva la tête étonné et se retrouva à fixer les yeux bleu-clair de la jeune fille à la peau mate de ses yeux rouges. Il n'avait jamais fait attention mais elle avait plutôt du charme mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il aimait réellement et qui hantait ses rêves depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

" Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux toi, remarqua Jessica."

" C'est rien, répondit-il d'une voix sans émotion."

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Albane? l'interrogea-t-elle."

" Elle est au sous-sol en train de subir une très dure épreuve, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner."

Mais il ajouta en se retournant brusquement:

" Dis-lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre."

Il s'en alla définitivement.

" Ce garçon est vraiment mystérieux, s'étonna Jessica en se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire."

Elle reprit sa course effrénée après un temps de réflexion et pénétra dans le sous-sol où elle aperçut Albane en train de s'entrainer avec Cloé qui l'observait en silence.

" Ca va vous deux? demanda le capitaine en voyant les têtes mornes de ses coéquipières."

" Oui bien sûr, répondit Albane avec un sourire hypocrite. Non ça ne va pas du tout!"

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna Jessica en fixant Cloé."

" Ma très chère soeur a perdu son spectre, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges."

" Quoi? s'étonna la jeune adolescente. Mais comment est-ce arrivé?"

" Elle a fait un matche contre Jean mais à un moment elle a dit ne pas vouloir perdre, elle n'a pensé qu'à elle et pas à son spectre. Louvia s'est sentie trahie et s'en est allée, rapporta Cloé."

" Je suis désolée, se désola Jessica."

" Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû penser qu'à moi et à la victoire, déclara Albane, triste, en observant sa toupie tourner sur place avant de s'arrêter complètement."

" Ne baisse pas les bras, conseilla une voix."

Albane dévia son regard vers un jeune homme brun aux mèches blondes et rebelles et aux yeux verts pétillants de malice.

" Grég? s'étonna Albane, stupéfaite. Mais que fais-tu ici?"

" Mon instinct m'a guidé, déclara-t-il calmement en s'approchant d'Albane, récupérant la toupie rouge aux rayures noires au passage."

Il la fixa de ses yeux perçants et continua:

" Je comprends ce que tu ressens. De la peine et de la colère n'est-ce pas?"

" Mais comment...? bafouilla celle-ci."

" J'ai déjà perdu mon spectre moi aussi, avoua Grégory en détournant le regard."

" Quoi! s'écria Jessica. Et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous c'est ça?"

" J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez, se défendit-il."

" On n'aurait jamais pû faire une chose pareille, assura le capitaine en le fixant d'un air de reproche."

" Je sais et je m'en excuse."

" Raconte, le supplia Albane."

Il regarda le plafond et débuta son récit:

" C'était un soir de pluie, j'avais dix ans à l'époque. En me promenant au bord de la rivière comme j'en avais l'habitude, je découvris un grand jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait des yeux noirs terrifiants et des cheveux blonds en broussaille ainsi qu'un piercing au nez. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et portait un énorme sac dans son dos contenant certainement son butin, c'est à dire des toupies. Il était en train d'agresser un jeune garçon de neuf ans, un rictus animait son visage. Sans réfléchir je l'ai provoqué en duel. Mais durant ce matche, il m'envoyait des répliques très blessantes pour moi. Je perdais de plus en plus confiance en moi et en mon spectre, Skyli. Puis Skyli est sortit de son plein gré et m'a fixé avec des yeux larmoyants avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Je tombais à genoux sur le sol dur et froid, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Le gars m'a fixé d'un air méprisant et a pris la toupie du garçon de neuf ans avant de s'en aller définitivement. Depuis ce jour je m'entrainais sans relâche. Animé par la flamme d'espoir qui brûlait en moi! Je savais que Skyli reviendrait, je le sentais. Alors je persévérai jusqu'au jour où je m'entrainais près de la rivière. En faisant une fausse manoeuvre, ma toupie fonça droit vers la rivière au risque de finir au fond du lac. Une lumière jaune aveuglante a fait son apparition et est entré dans ma toupie. Et là il est apparut, grand et plus fort que jamais et a ainsi sauvé ma toupie de la noyade. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis qu'on resterait a tout jamais les meilleurs amis du monde!"

" C'est une histoire vraiment émouvante, commenta Jessica, des petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux."

" Oui, approuva Albane. Et à présent je suis sûre et certaine que Louvia reviendra. Je l'aime et ça rien ne peut le changer!"

Albane arracha la toupie rouge rayée de noir des mains du jeune homme. Elle la fixa à son lanceur et la lança de toutes ses forces.

" Je vois qu'elle a retrouvé sa rage de vaincre légendaire, remarqua-t-il en souriant."

" Oui et tout ça grâce à toi, le remercia Cloé."

" C'est rien. Ca sert à ça les amis."

Il se tourna vers Jessica et découvrit qu'elle pleurait. Ne supportant pas ce spectacle, il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement:

" Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

" Je trouve horrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Un garçon aussi gentil que toi ne mérite pas ça."

Des yeux rouges les observaient tous les deux, attendrits par la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux.

" Ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux, murmura la personne à qui appartenaient les yeux rouges. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas."

L'inconnu disparut dans l'ombre, laissant nos quatre amis tranquilles.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce neuvième chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des tas de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite de cette fic.**_

**PetiteSaki**


	10. Cauchemar

**_Voilà le dixième chapitre de la fic Le tournoi d'Amérique! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît vraiment car si j'écris c'est pour vous et encore merci aux personnes qui m'envoie des reviews, je les embrasse très fort. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Le sommeil de Ray était agité cette nuit là, notamment à cause de la récente dispute qu'il avait eu avec Kai et Tyson. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur et jeta un oeil à son cadran de réveil. Etant certain de ne plus pouvoir fermer l'oeil de la nuit, il se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla. Il sortit alors discrétement de la suite des Bladebreakers. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, une main ferme la retint.

" Tu comptais aller où comme ça? demanda Kai avec calme."

" Nulle part, répondit celui-ci agacé."

" On ne me la fait pas à moi Ray, lui rappela-t-il."

" Je m'en fous! répliqua sèchement Ray en se retournant, prêt à sortir. Kai sortit à son tour de la suite et lui bloqua le passage."

" Laisse-moi passer, ordonna calmement Ray en fixant son capitaine avec sereineté."

" Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu."

Ray ferma ses yeux dorés, amusé par le comportement plus qu'incroyable de son capitaine. Puis il s'en retourna vers leur suite, ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et regarda en bas. Ils étaient au cinquième étage et donc à dix mètres du sol. Sans prévenir il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixa l'horizon droit devant lui.

" Ne fais pas ça Ray! s'affola Kai en le regardant nerveusement."

Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux jaunes scintillants vers son capitaine avant de sauter dans le vide. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds dans l'herbe fraîche à la manière des félins.

" Que caches-tu Ray? murmura Kai en apercevant Ray en train de courir vers la lisière d'une forêt."

Ray, lui, courrait à travers la forêt jusqu'à arriver dans une belle clairière traversée par une rivière. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et soupira avant de prendre une pierre et de la jeter dans l'onde pure. Puis, résigné, il se leva, observa avec tristesse la rivière et s'en alla en marchant.

" C'est délicieux! s'extasia Tyson, la bouche pleine."

" C'est le douzième croissant que tu ingurgites et tu as encore faim! s'exclama Kenny en souriant."

" Il bat tous les records! annonça Max en bon présentateur."

Tyson lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant. Kai les observait silencieusement comme d'habitude mais songeur.

" Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Ray? demanda Kenny."

" Non, pourquoi? s'étonna Tyson."

" Il n'était pas dans son lit, se justifia Chef."

" Il, commença Tyson en engloutissant sa dixième crêpe à la confiture, ne devrait plus tarder."

" Quand on parle du loup, déclara Max en souriant."

En effet, Ray venait d'apparaître dans le petit restaurant.

" Salut Ray! le salua joyeusement Kenny."

" Tu m'en veux encore de m'être encore fâché avec Kai? demanda Tyson, inquiet."

Ray le fixa un instant sans rien dire puis s'assit à table, attrappa quelques crêpes qu'il mangea.

" Oh non Ray! se désola Tyson. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!"

Max et Kenny éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur ami. Kai se leva puis annonça d'une voix ferme:

" Je veux tous vous voir au sous-sol dans cinq minutes!"

Puis il se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Max, Kenny et Tyson le suivirent. Ray, resté en retrait, observa un instant la sortie de ses yeux dorés avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle de combat.

" Nous nous entrainerons dans cette arène, décida Kai en désignant l'arène en question."

L'arène était composée d'une grande forêt de feuillus, de diverses crevasses et d'un canyon traversé par une rivière agitée. Ray regarda l'arène avec une certaine apréhension.

" Qui va commencer? interrogea Tyson."

" Moi, répondit Kai d'une voix sèche."

" Contre qui? continua Max."

" Contre, il désigna Ray, Ray!"

Celui-ci le fixa sévèrement avec une pointe d'amertume mais prit quand même son lanceur auquel il fixa sa toupie grise. Le capitaine des Bladebreakers fit de même en observant son coéquipier avec des yeux flamboyants.

" T'es prête à tout enregistrer? la questionna Chef."

" Caméra branchée mon général! assura Dizzy en riant."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Max."

Les deux toupies entrèrent dans l'arène et alors débuta un combat endiablé entre celles-ci.Aucune des deux toupiesne voulant laisserun répit à l'autre.

" Je vois que tu t'es entrainé Ray, remarqua Kai en le fixant avec un petit sourire."

Il ne répondit pas à la remarque, trop concentré sur le matche.

" Noooooooonnnnnnn! hurla une voix de femme en détresse dans l'esprit de Ray."

Celui-ci se vit au bord d'une crevasse en train d'observer une personne devant lui. C'était une belle jeune femme Chinoise. Elle était mince et élancée. Ses longs cheveux raides étaient noirs et deux longues mèches brunes encadraient son visage enjôleur. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux en amande pourpres. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et des souliers noirs. C'était elle qui avait crié quand il avait dérapé et était en train de tomber dans une crevasse.

La toupie grise de Ray se mit soudainement à tanguer dangereusement.

" Que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta Kenny. Pourquoi la toupie de Ray tangue-t-elle?"

" Je n'en ai aucune idée Chef, répondit Dizzy. Mais on dirait que quelque chose le tracasse, regarde ses yeux!"

Kenny leva les yeux et vit que ceux de Ray étaient vides de toute expression, comme s'il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même.

" Non, murmura à peine audiblement Ray."

Il revint brusquement à la réalité. Ses yeux dorés étaient écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise. Il baissa les yeux sur le beystadium et aperçut sa toupie en train de tanguer dangereusement, Dranzer s'apprêtant à lui infliger le coup de grâce. Après son grand coup d'émotion il décida de reprendre son matche en main, stoppant le tanguement de sa toupie.

" Tu reprends du poil de la bête, déclara Kai en faisant un léger sourire satisfait."

" Driger! hurla celui-ci."

Le tigre blanc sortit dans un immense éclat blanc qui aveugla tout le monde. Il poussa son terrible rugissement et fixa son adversaire les yeux brillants de férocité. Mais la lumière blanche resta présente autour de celui-ci.

" Que se passe-t-il? demanda Max à Kenny."

" A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, s'excusa le petit génie."

" Sors Dranzer!"

L'immense et majestueux phénix apparut dans toute sa splendeur en découvrant ses ailes qui produisirent d'immenses étincelles rougeoyantes et poussa son cri strident.

" La griffe du tigre!"

" Dranzer! Les flèches de feu! hurla le capitaine."

Le phénix s'enflamma ainsi que la toupie bleue, prêt à lancer son attaque meurtrière. Driger, lui, s'élança sur sa proie avec un puissant rugissement. Dranzer en fit de même. Les deux imposants spectres se heurtèrent avec violence mais ils en ressortirent indemnes. L'oiseau de feu tenta un piquet sur le tigre blanc mais celui-ci l'esquiva en faisant un agile bond de côté. La lumière blanche autour de Driger s'intensifia alors et d'immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé apparurent dans son dos tandis qu'une armure de couleur or recouvrait son dos.

" Je suis complétement largué, lâcha Tyson avec ébahissement."

" Tu n'es pas le seul Tyson je te rassure, assura Max aussi ébahit que son ami."

" Je peux vous dire que pour une fois moi aussi je n'y comprends rien, admit Chef."

Kai non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le tigre blanc avait muté! Il connaissait certes l'existence d'une légende qui disait que certains spectres étaient capables de muter mais il ne pensait pas que cela puisse réellement exister.

" La mutation, murmura Ray. Alors cette légende serait vraie?"

" Bien sûr, lui répondit une voix grave dans sa tête."

" Qui êtes-vous? s'iquiéta le jeune homme."

" Je suis Driger."

" Ce n'est pas possible!"

" Ray, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai muté. J'ai senti que tu croyais en moi et cette force était telle que j'ai réussi a muter."

" Tous les spectres peuvent-ils le faire?"

" Non, seulement certains."

" C'est dingue! s'exclama Ray dans sa tête."

" Oui en tout cas, à la fin de ce matche je reprendrais mon ancienne apparence mais si je ressens cette force pendant un matche je muterai encore une fois. Alors s'il te plaît Ray, n'oublie jamais de croire en moi d'accord?"

" D'accord, murmura-t-il."

" Gagnons ce matche à présent, décida Driger en coupant la liaison télépathique."

" Driger! hurla Ray. Les ailes de la destinée!"

" Quelle est cette attaque? demanda avec inquiétude Tyson."

" Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je vois ça, admit Chef. Mais je te promet que j'étudierais cette mutation en détail."

Les ailes blanches de Driger se mirent à s'illuminer d'une belle couleur blanche. Le tigre blanc poussa alors un rugissement avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur le phénix enflammé. L'oiseau de feu se mit lui aussi à foncer à toute vitesse sur l'adversaire. Les deux imposants spectres se heurtèrent avec une violence inouie. Une toupie bleue sortit avec force de l'arène, frôla son beybladeur et alla se planter avec violence dans le mur, fumante et très abîmée. Il ne restait plus que celle de Ray dans l'arène, elle aussi en mauvaise état, qui s'arrêta complétement au bout de quelques minutes.

" Le vainqueur de ce matche est Ray! annonça Max, étonné."

" Je n'y crois pas! s'horrifia Tyson. Il a battu Kai!"

" Toi aussi tu l'a déjà battu, lui rappela Kenny."

" Peut-être mais pas avec cette facilité!"

Kai récupéra sa toupie et regarda droit devant lui, il n'y croyait pas. Le grand Kai Hiwatari avait perdu face à Ray. Mais comment avait-il fait pour le battre.

" Tout cela devait-être dû à la mutation de son spectre, essaya-t-il de se convaincre."

Ray récupéra sa toupie et observa le dessin représentant Driger. Il avait repris son ancienne apparence comme promis. Soudainement un mal de tête le prit, ses yeux se voilèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, évanouit. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui et appelèrent un médecin qui vint l'ausculter.

" Alors docteur? s'inquiéta Tyson."

" Fatigue, répondit-il. Un peu de repos et il sera de nouveau sur pied."

" Merci."

" Cest mon travail, l'informa le médecin en sortant de la chambre."

Une fois le docteur parti, Tyson, Max et Kenny se mirent à se poser des tas de questions. Notamment sur l'étrange mutation de Driger.

" J'ai déjà entendu une légende qui disait que certains spectres pouvaient muter mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un mythe, raconta Chef."

" A croire que ça existe vraiment, déclara Max. Vous pensez que nos spectres peuvent muter eux aussi?"

" Ca ne me paraît pas improbable, admit Kenny. Qu'en penses-tu Dizzy?"

" Je pense que vos spectres sont tout à fait capables de muter après pour avoir de plus amples informations, il faut en demander à Ray lui-même."

Dans le sommeil de Ray...

" Nooooooooonnnnnn! hurla la jeune Chinoise."

Ray se sentit tomber dans une crevasse mais se raccrocha à un rocher qui dépassait. La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de la crevasse et cria:

" Accroche-toi Ray! Je vais chercher de l'aide!"

Ray approuva en déglutissant et renforça sa prise sur le rocher qui le maintenait au dessus du vide. Il entendit alors un cri effroyable, la jeune Chinoise venait elle aussi de tomber dans une crevasse. Puis plus rien, un silence de mort, Ray sut à cet instant qu'elle était morte. Sa mère était donc morte à cause d'une crevasse. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur son visage, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il lâcha prise et tomba dans le vide en fermant les yeux. Au moment où il crut que la fin était proche, un tigre blanc rayé de vert surgit et sauva le jeune homme en le rattrappant sur son dos. Quand Ray rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans son village natal. Il s'était toujours posé la question de savoir qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Il le savait à présent, c'était son spectre, Driger!

* * *

**_C'est fini pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera disponible très prochainement. Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	11. Duels mouvementés

**_Le chapitre 11 est enfin sur vos écrans! Voilà que je me mets à plaisanter maintenant. En tout cas je remercie Princesse d'argent et les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca m'a fait extrémement plaisir et ça m'a aussi encouragé à continuer à écrire. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Duels mouvementés**

" Bienvenue à tous pour la suite de ce fantastique tournoi d'Amérique! s'écria Franck Best dans son micro."

" Plus on avance dans le tournoi plus les matches sont serrés, ajouta Arthur Toper. Je sens que l'on va avoir droit à des duels dignes de ce nom!"

" Aujourd'hui les matches ne se joueront pas à un contre un mais à deux contre deux! annonça joyeusement son collègue."

" Et pour notre plus grand bonheur voici les Magical Fauves! annonça énergiquement Arthur."

Ceux-ci s'avancèrent, tout de suite acclamés par leurs nombreux fans.

" Cette fois-ci le niveau monte d'un cran car voici leurs valeureux adversaires! Les Black Birds! hurla Best."

Amandine et son équipe firent leur apparition dans le stade sous les acclamations nourries du public en délire.

" Le premier matche verra s'affronter Cloé et Grégory des Magical Fauves à Amandine et Thélia des Black Birds! annonça Toper."

Les challengers cités s'avancèrent vers l'arène, lanceur en main.

" Découvrons ensemble l'aire de jeu, déclara Frank."

Le terrain s'éleva lentement et s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une arène couverte de verglas avec quelques arbres couverts de givre.

" Nos beybladeurs vont dès aujourd'hui découvrir les joies du patinage, plaisanta Arthur Toper."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Richi Jazman."

Une toupie bleu-clair, une noire avec des reflets argentés, une blanche rayée de gris et une rose très pâle firent leur apparition dans l'arène glissante. Skyli dérapa un peu mais se rattrappa de justesse. Cloé, à elle, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, au contraire sa toupie avançait sur la glace comme sur du sol normal quant aux toupies d'Amandine et de Thélia, elles se mouvaient avec grâce sur la glace. A croire qu'elles étaient douées pour cette discipline.

" Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur de la glace, grommela Grégory en tentant de rétablir l'équilibre de sa toupie."

" Le hasard, répondit Cloé indifférente."

" Combo-griffes! hurlèrent en même temps Amandine et sa coéquipière."

La toupie rose pâle de Thélia et celle blanche rayée de gris d'Amandine foncèrent sur Skyli à toute vitesse.

" Attends le dernier moment, murmura Grégory. Maintenant!"

Alors que les deux toupies auraient dû le heurter, Skyli bondit haut dans les airs et retomba agilement sur la toupie de Thélia.

" Descends de là toi, tu réduis mon équilibre! gronda la jeune fille."

" Mais c'est le but, ironisa Grégory en la fixant d'un air moqueur."

" Tu le prends comme ça hein? Envole-toi Magix!"

La toupie rose pâle ne se fit pas prier et s'élança haut dans les airs emmenant la toupie bleu-clair avec elle.

" A toi Amandine, la prévint sa meilleure amie."

Celle-ci lui lança un clin d'oeil signe qu'elle avait compris. Amandine tenta un virage à gauche pour se placer devant la trajectoire de Magix et Skyli mais une toupie marron lui bloqua la route.

" Tu crois m'avoir comme ça? souria Amandine en ordonnant à sa toupie de passer par la voie des airs, ce qu'elle fit à merveille."

" Beau matche Grég, le complimenta Thélia en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour pouvoir nous battre."

" Tu le penses vraiment? demanda Grég avec un sourire."

" Bien sûr!"

" Moi je te dis que tu as tort. L'amitié triomphera encore une fois tu peux en être certaine! riposta Grégory en serrant son poing devant lui, déterminé."

" C'est ce que nous verrons! T'es prête Amandine?"

" Ouais! s'écria celle-ci."

La toupie blanche rayée de gris sauta dans les airs à une hauteur incroyable et cogna durement la toupie bleu-clair qui fut propulsée près des bords de l'arène. Le public entier en avait le souffle coupé.

" C'était limite, commenta Franck, époustouflé."

" Finis-le! hurla Thélia à sa toupie rose pâle qui se prépara à foncer sur Skyli. Maintenant!"

Magix fonça à toute vitesse sur Skyli mais celui-ci aucunement résigné à se faire battre aussi facilement, fit un dérapage à gauche au dernier moment faisant décoller la toupie de Thélia dans les airs mais heureusement pour elle, elle atterrit dans l'arène.

" Passons aux choses sérieuses! déclara calmement Grégory. Skyli!"

" Mystéria!"

" Magix!"

" Rayana!"

" Sors! hurlèrent les quatre jeunes en choeur."

Skyli fut le premier à sortir. Il poussa un long et terrible rugissement, défiant les autres de l'approcher, du regard. Mystéria apparut ensuite dans toute sa splendeur en poussant un petit rugissement reflétant sa fourberie et sa ruse. Puis vint le tour de Magix qui apparut dans un rayon de lumière rose. Magix était un grand et splendide aigle royal bleu foncé aux yeux perçants jaunes et aux ailes noires hérissées de pointes. Ses serres crochues étaient aussi coupantes que des rasoirs et son bec crochu reflétait sa force et sa fierté. Rayana fut la dernière à apparaître dans un halo de lumière gris. Rayana était un immense phénix de couleur or. Ses yeux rouges montraient sa dextérité et ses serres noires étaient très pointues. Ses ailes étaient blanches et un splendide dessin représentant le ying et le yang ornait son corps. Sa queue était en acier et taillé en pointe. Les deux oiseaux plantèrent leur regard perçant dans celui flamboyant du guépard avant de le prendre tous deux en chasse. Le guépard se sachant incapable de résister aux assauts des deux oiseaux décida de prendre de la vitesse pour ainsi disparaître.

" Il a disparu, murmura Thélia, déçue."

" Ce n'est pas grave, occupons-nous de l'autre félin, proposa Amandine."

" Blizzard Mystéria!"

La femelle puma ouvrit grand la gueule et un puissant blizzard en sortit, ralentissant les deux majestueux oiseaux dans leur course.

" Tiens encore Mystéria!"

Mystéria continua donc d'influencer le blizzard. Skyli, lui, épuisé, réapparut.

" Skyli! Queue tonnerre!"

" Attaque du puma!"

" Clash Max! hurla Thélia."

" Fil d'or!"

Skyli fonça à toute vitesse sur Magix qui lança un immense rayon rose pâle que le guépard dévia grâce à sa queue électrique mais l'attaque n'ayant pas touchée la cible alla heurter le puma ligoté par le fil d'or lancé par le phénix. Mystéria considérablement affaiblie, poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de rentrer dans sa toupie. Amandine l'éjecta sans aucune difficulté. Cloé alla récupérer sa toupie au bord de l'arène.

" Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Grégory."

" Ce n'est rien!"

" Te voilà donc seul contre nous deux! remarqua Amandine avec un petit sourire en coin."

" Plus pour longtemps! Eclairs bleus!"

La toupie bleu-clair s'illumina de bleu foncé et des éclairs bleus se propagèrent dans toute l'arène brisant par endroit la glace. L'aigle royal se prit cinq éclairs en pleine tête et s'écroula sur le sol avant de rentrer dans sa toupie. Le guépard en profita pour l'éjecter.

" Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi! nota Grégory en fixant Amandine avec un air de défi."

" Oui, approuva-t-elle. C'est entre toi et moi. Fil d'or!"

Un mince fil d'or fonça vers le guépard qui utilisa sa Queue tonnerre pour briser l'arme fatale.

" Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir emprisonner Skyli? se moqua Grég. C'est un fauve, souvient-en!"

" Je reconnais que tu es doué et coriace, commenta Amandine. Néanmoins tu n'en restes pas moins imbattable! Rayon lumière!"

Un immense rayon doré sortit du bec du phénix en or et alla heurter de plein fouet Skyli qui posa deux pattes par terre, épuisé mais il se releva tout de même avec courage. Amandine l'observa étonnée.

" Mais il aurait déjà dû être KO, murmura-t-elle avec ébahissement."

" Il a résisté car je crois en lui, expliqua Grégory. Je sais qu'on va gagner car nous ne formons qu'un!"

Skyli se mit soudainement à briller et tout son corps devint électrique.

" Il a muté, murmura avec stupeur Grég."

Skyli poussa un terrible rugissement avant de tourner sa tête vers Grégory.

" Merci, murmura Skyli dans sa tête."

" Je savais qu'on y arriverait! Tu as réussi à muter!"

" Je suis aussi heureux que toi!"

" Finissons ce matche!"

La liaison télépathique se coupa et Grégory ordonna à son spectre d'utiliser l'attaque:

" Tonnerre de Brest!"

" Ca n'annonce rien de bon! Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tout son corps est devenu électrique? se demanda Amandine."

Les yeux du félin prirent une inquiétante couleur bleue.

" Fire bouclier! hurla Amandine."

Un dôme de feu protecteur se forma autour de Rayana. Un énorme éclair bleu heurta avec fracas le bouclier bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième qui brisa pour de bon le bouclier.

" Montre-lui ce que ça fait d'être électrocuté! ordonna Grégory."

Skyli ne se fit pas prier et bondit sur le phénix d'or qui fut prit de convulsions terribles à cause des hauts chocs.

" Non arrête! hurla Amandine en pleurant. Arrête je t'en prie!"

" Tu abandonnes? l'interrogea Grég."

" Oui, sanglota celle-ci en tombant à genou."

Le phénix d'or retourna alors complétement épuisé dans sa toupie et se laissa sortir hors de l'arène. Skyli fixa son beybladeur avant de reprendre sa forme initiale et de retourner dans sa toupie qui alla retrouver son propriétaire. Grégory observa le dessin représentant Skyli, il brillait avec intensité. Le public entier, le DJ et les présentateurs étaient fascinés ainsi que les Bladebreakers.

" Quel matche hors du commun! commenta Frank avec stupeur."

" Tu as été à la hauteur, la félicita-t-il. Mais on ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois."

Sur ce il lui tendit sa toupie et l'aida à se relever sous les acclamations enthousiastes du public.

" Ca c'est du fair play! s'enthousiasma Arthur Toper. Ce garçon est vraiment un jeune prodige."

" Je n'ai pas compris c'est quand Skyli s'est complétement recouvert d'électricité, avoua Frank."

" J'avoue que moi non plus mon cher Frank et nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais!"

Grégory retourna dans son camp où il reçut les honneurs de son équipe.

" Il faudra absolument que tu me passes ta toupie pour que je l'étudie! s'excita Virginie."

" Pas de problèmes!"

" Tu as été génial! s'exclama Jessica en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue qui le fit légèrement rougir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Cloé, Albane et Virginie qui se promirent de lui parler à la sortie du dôme."

" Vous avez vu ça! s'exclama Tyson, horrifié."

" Il est vraiment très fort! admira Max en l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus."

" Je me demande d'où provient sa force? interrogea Kenny. Vous avez vu quand Skyli s'est illuminé et que son corps s'est recouvert d'électricité? Que s'est-il passé à votre avis?"

" Mutation, murmura Ray à voix basse que seul Kai entendit."

" Pour ce qui est de sa force, commença Dizzy. C'est pourtant simple Chef, elle vient de leur très forte amitié. D'après les archives que j'ai découvert, il aurait déjà perdu son spectre."

" Il a déjà perdu son spectre? s'étonna Ray. Comment ça se fait?"

" Aucune idée, il faudrait lui demander pour ça et je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait que l'on s'incruste dans sa vie privée, s'excusa Dizzy. Quant au moment où Skyli s'est recouvert d'électricité je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais je dirais qu'il a muté comme Driger."

" C'est une hypothèse en effet, admit Kenny."

" Peu importe comment il a gagné, les interrompit Kai. On le battra comme les autres comme on l'a toujours fait."

" J'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas nos adversaires au sérieux Kai, remarqua Tyson."

" Ce ne sont que des minables, marmonna le capitaine."

" Tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas. Au fait tu es aussi admiratif et impressionné que moi! s'emporta Tyson. Je sais que tu as un coeur derrière ce mur de pierre. Mais brise-le, à quoi bon te cacher?"

Les mots touchèrent Kai en plein coeur et il préféra se taire.

" Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu le dis, murmura Ray. Tu te caches derrière un mur de pierres et moi c'est aussi ce qu'il va m'arriver si je me laisse aller."

" Les Magical Fauves mènent donc le jeu avec une victoire à zéro, annonça Frank."

" A présent place au prochain matche qui verra s'affronter Jessica et Albane des Magical Fauves à Lucie et Damien des Black Birds."

Les quatre challengers s'avancèrent et se postèrent devant l'arène sous terre.

" Découvrons ensemble l'arène dans laquelle évolueront nos quatre adversaires, déclara Arthur dans son micro."

L'arène de combat monta lentement à la surface et s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir un petit village entouré de différents champs, de diverses routes et constitué de petites maisonnettes.

" Regardez-moi ce travail Frank, commenta Arthur, ému. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de cette merveille!"

" Allez savoir Arthur."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Richi Jazman."

Quatre toupie atterrirent dans l'arène, une rouge sang, une rouge avec des rayures noires, une vert-bouteille et une mauve.

" Désolé pour les dommages, compatit Damien en s'engouffrant dans les champs suivit de sa coéquipière."

" Méfie-toi, prévint Jessica. Ca sent le piège à plein nez."

" Tu me connais, déclara celle-ci avec un clin d'oeil."

" Justement, murmura-t-elle."

" Louvia! Je voudrais que tu saches que c'est pour toi que je me bats et uniquement pour toi!"

Un énorme rayon argenté apparut et pénétra à l'intérieur de la toupie rouge rayée de noir. Puis une belle et majestueuse louve grise apparut en poussant un long hurlement.

" Elle est revenue! s'exclama Albane, émue. Contente de te revoir Louvia!"

Le spectre fit un brève signe de tête.

" Déblaie le passage!"

Louvia ne se fit pas prier et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les champs de blé et de maïs tout en les déchiquetant.

" Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas réels, déclara Jessica. Il ne resterait pas grand chose sinon. Suis-la Squila!"

Squila ne se fit pas prier et se mit à suivre de près la louve. Mais leur chemin fut brusquement barré par une toupie vert-bouteille et une mauve.

" Maya! Choc Crash! ordonna Lucie."

La toupie mauve s'illumina de blanc et heurta de plein fouet Squila qui défonça une maisonnette sous la puissance du choc.

" Louvia, montre-lui ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à mon capitaine."

Louvia poussa un terrible hurlement avant de bondir sur Maya qui esquiva l'attaque de justesse.

" Si tu ne tiens pas à perdre, esquive, récita Lucie."

" Tu le sors d'où ce dicton? demanda Albane, sceptique."

" De ma tête."

" Hilex! Tornade! hurla Damien."

La toupie vert-bouteille augmenta sa vitesse de rotation faisant apparaître une immense tornade qui empêcha la progression de Squila et Louvia.

" C'est bien Damien! le félicita son amie. Tu les tiens!"

" Plus pour longtemps! souria Jessica."

En effet, la toupie rouge sang se laissa emporter dans la tornade pour ensuite atterrir sans dommages quelques mètres plus loin.

" Règle n°1! Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire! récita Jessica en souriant. Vas-y Squila."

Squila sortit à toute vitesse de sa toupie en poussant un rugissement terrifiant.

" C'est pas de chance! Squila a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes et c'est sur vous qu'elle va le faire. Griffes d'acier!"

" Sors Hilex et riposte avec Mur de vent! hurla Damien."

Un bel oiseau sortit de la toupie vert-bouteille. C'était un grand colibri de couleur noir avec une tête blanche recouverte d'un casque de métal. Quelques unes de ses plumes étaient blanches et ses serres d'acier étaient très crochus. Il se mit soudainement à battre rapidement des ailes provoquant un vent puissant le recouvrant et le protégeant des attaques éventuelles.

" Excellente tactique! admira Albane."

" Merci, la remercia Damien."

" Mais ce n'est pas suffisant! Rayon lunatique!"

Louvia ouvrit la gueule et un immense rayon argenté s'en dégagea pour ensuite aller heurter de plein fouet le mur de vent. Une brèche apparut et Squila en profita pour saisir le colibri par le cou.

" Squila le tient, prévint Jessica. Vas-y Albane!"

" Il n'en est pas question! protesta Lucie. A toi Maya!"

Un halo de lumière blanche apparut et laissa découvrir une grande et merveilleuse colombe. Elle avait un magnifique plumage bleu pâle avec des ailes jaunes. Sa tête était ornée d'une petite couronne rose foncé et son cou d'un collier de perles translucides. Ses yeux bleus inspiraient la paix et la sérénité. Ses serres et sa queue, eux, étaient en métal et extrémement coupantes.

" Va aider Hilex! ordonna la jeune fille."

" Pas si vite!"

Louvia venait de barrer le passage à la colombe qui s'envola avec grâce dans les airs pour retomber sur la toupie rouge sang. Squila poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de repartir à l'assaut accompagnée de la louve.

" Prête Albane? demanda son capitaine."

" Mais Jessica on ne s'est pas assez entrainées pour cette attaque! protesta son amie."

" On tente le coup."

" Comme tu veux."

" Maya! Bouclier de crystal!"

Un bouclier de crystal se forma autour de la colombe.

" Hilex! Mur de vent!"

Un vent puissant entoura le colibri.

" Squila! Yeux foudroyants!"

Deux minces rayons jaunes sortirent des yeux de la panthère noire allant heurter les deux boucliers.

" Encore un petit effort Squila, l'encouragea sa beybladeuse."

Après quelques minutes, les deux fins rayons jaunes heurtèrent les deux oiseaux, les paralysant.

" A toi Louvia! Combo griffes!"

Louvia s'élança vers les deux adversaires et utilisa ses griffes acérées sur les deux adversaires qui se retrouvaient sans protection. Sous la force des coups de griffes employés par la louve, Maya et Hilex furent contraints de rentrer dans leurs toupies.

" Et maintenant le coup de grâce! hurlèrent en même temps Jessica et Albane. Double Combo griffes!"

Dans un parfait accord, les deux spectres sortirent leurs griffes et bondirent sur les deux toupies pour ensuite les éjecter avec force.

" Beau travail! se félicitèrent les deux jeunes filles en se tapant dans les mains."

Après ce matche plus qu'époustouflant, les vainqueurs sont les Magical Fauves qui ont donc leur billet pour les quarts de finale qui auront lieu lundi prochain! annonça Frank Best.

Le public en délire applaudit de toutes leurs forces les heureux vainqueurs. Jessica et Albane allèrent retrouver leur camp sous l'oeil attentif des Bladebreakers.

" Ils sont très puissants! nota Max, inquiet."

" Oui on va avoir du fil à retordre pour les vaincre, admit Kenny. D'après mes statistiques on a pas la moindre chance de gagner."

" Encore tes statistiques! soupira Ray. Mais tu peux pas les laisser un peu tomber tes statistiques!"

" J'avoue qu'il a raison sur ce coup, admit Tyson."

" Cela n'empêche qu'il va falloir s'entrainer très dur et développer d'autres attaques."

" C'est sûr! s'exclama Max. Tu n'aurais pas vu une faille Dizzy?"

" Aucunement. Mais je vous promets que je vais faire des recherches."

" Merci Dizzy!"

" Ca va bientôt être à nous, remarqua Tyson."

" Oui, approuva Max."

" Vous avez été géniales! hurla Virginie avec enthousiasme en les serrant dans ses bras."

" Merci!"

" Félicitations! s'exclama Grégory en les serrant dans ses bras à son tour."

" Vous êtes les meilleures! ajouta Cloé en leur sautant dessus."

" Allons nous installer dans les gradins pour voir les Bladebreakers combattre, décida leur capitaine."

" D'accord, approuvèrent ses coéquipiers."

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir dans les gradins en silence.

" On va pouvoir voir s'ils ont progressé, déclara Albane avec malice."

" Albane, ne les sous-estime pas, la prévint Jessica."

" Je ne les sous-estime pas, protesta-t-elle."

" Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Jessica."

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est fini pour ce onzième chapitre déjà. Surtout continuez à m'envoyer des reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	12. Montée en puissance

**_Me revoilà avec un douzième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents et je remercie Vierge et Princesse d'argent pour leur reviews. Je vous embrasse très fort toutes les deux et c'est notamment pour vous que je continue à écrire cette fanfiction. Allez, bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Montée en puissance**

" Après les fabuleux matches qui ont précédé, place au prochain combat qui verra s'affronter les Bladebreakers aux White Tigers! annonça Frank Best."

" Ces deux équipes se sont déjà affrontées lors du tournoi asiatique. Les White Tigers vont pouvoir reprendre leur revanche! ajouta Arthur avec un sourire aux lèvres."

" Mais assez de blabla et place au premier matche! s'exclama son collègue."

" Ce premier matche verra donc s'affronter Gary et Kévin des White Tigers à Max et Tyson des Bladebreakers! annonça Toper."

" Gary, fort et robuste, quand il se met en colère son spectre n'en devient que plus puissant! déclara Frank. Quant à Kévin, petit mais remplit de malice, Galman et lui forment une très bonne équipe! commença Frank."

" De l'autre côté nous avons Tyson, fort et têtu, lui et Dragoon nous ont montré à plusieurs reprises qu'ils sont redoutables. Quant à Max, son coéquipier, il préfère largement la défense et avec son spectre Draciel, leur défense n'en est que plus infranchissable! conclut le présentateur."

" Découvrons ensemble l'arène dans laquelle évolueront nos quatre challengers! s'exclama Frank Best."

L'arène en question monta lentement à la surface dans un bruit métallique et s'ouvrit laissant découvrir une réplique exacte de la statue de liberté entourée de divers pelouses et arbres ainsi que de plusieurs routes.

" Voici la statue de liberté en personne! admira Arthur. Ceux qui réalisent ces arènes sont vraiment des professionnels!"

" Beybladeurs en place! hurla Richi Jazman."

" Comme on se retrouve, déclara Tyson avec un sourire moqueur."

" Oui mais cette fois on vous fera mordre la poussière, ricana Kévin."

" Prêt pour la revanche Gary? demanda Max avec un sourire sincère."

" C'est quand tu veux, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire."

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! cria Jazman."

Les quatres concurrents dégainèrent leur toupie avec force.

" Dragoon! Fais souffler la tempête!"

Dragoon augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et fit donc souffler la tempête.

" On s'est amélioré depuis le temps Tyson, délara Kévin. Crazy Monkey!"

La toupie mauve de Kévin se mit à tanguer puis à se dédoubler.

" Sue à l'ennemi! cria Kévin."

Les cinq toupies foncèrent dans la tempête crée par Dragoon en augmentant leur vitesse de rotation et parvinrent à heurter Dragoon.

" Mais comment? s'étonna celui-ci."

" On s'est entrainé Tyson. Ne l'oublie pas!"

" Méfie toi Tyson, conseilla Max. On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Défense forteresse!"

La toupie verte stoppa sur place pour se mettre en défense.

" Fonce-lui dessus Galzzy!"

" Tu perds ton temps! souria Max. Ma défense est en acier."

La toupie rouge fonça à toute vitesse dans la toupie de Max et la fit décoller de plusieurs mètres.

" Quoi! s'horrifia le jeune blond. Mais c'est impossible! Draciel!"

Draciel sortit en poussant son cri.

" Sors Galzzy!"

L'ours sortit en grognant. Il avait légèrement changé. En effet, ses deux pattes avants étaient maintenant équipées de deux puissantes lames.

" La Patte de l'ours! hurla Gary."

La patte droite de Galzzy s'illumina de rouge. Il courrut vers Draciel et le frappa de toute ses forces, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

" Bon sang! Il a mangé du lion! s'exclama Max."

" Tu rigoles! C'est pire que ça! le contredit Tyson."

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, s'exaspéra Kenny."

" Chef, l'interrompit Dizzy. La force de Galman et Galzzy a été dupliquée, rendant les choses plus difficiles. Voilà pourquoi nos deux amis n'arrivent à rien. Mais Max pourrait utiliser son lien avec Draciel comme la dernière fois pour augmenter sa force."

" C'est une bonne idée, admit Chef. Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment il a fait."

" Il a cru en son spectre."

" Et Tyson dans tout ça? demanda le génie."

" Il se débrouillera."

" Vous commencez à m'énerver! s'exclama Tyson. Dragoon allez sors!"

L'immense et majestueux dragon bleu sortit de sa toupie en lançant son magnifique cri.

" Fantôme ouragan!"

Le dragon bleu ouvrit grand la gueule et laissa s'échapper un puissant ouragan qui repoussa Galzzy et annula l'attaque de Galman.

" Et maintenant! Bouclier lumière! hurla Tyson."

Dragoon s'illumina de vert.

" Essayez de m'attaquer pour voir, les provoqua-t-il."

" Demandé si gentiment, ironisa Gary en ordonnant à Galzzy d'utiliser la patte de l'ours sur Dragoon!"

" Non Gary! s'exclama Lee."

Trop tard, le poing de l'ours percuta Dragoon qui ne ressentit rien mais ses yeux prirent une inquiétante couleur violette et l'attaque fut renvoyée avec deux fois plus de force sur l'impertinent, envoyant Galzzy au tapis. Le dragon bleu lui fonça dessus et l'éjecta sous les yeux ébahits de Gary.

" Ne jamais sous-estimer Dragoon, plaisanta Tyson en fixant Gary. Mais bien joué quand même."

" Merci."

" Sors Galman! ordonna son beybladeur."

Le singe sortit en montrant ses dents et s'élança sur Draciel.

" Draciel je crois en toi! hurla le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus."

Max et Draciel s'illuminèrent de bleu et un immense rayon bleu les relia l'un à l'autre. Le spectre doubla de taille et une grosse massue grise apparut dans sa patte droite.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'inquiéta Kévin."

" Ensemble! hurla Max."

Il soulevèrent tous les deux la massue et l'abbatirent avec force sur Galman qui s'écroula et rentra dans sa toupie. Draciel n'eût plus qu'à l'éjecter. Il reprit sa forme initiale et rentra dans sa toupie ainsi que Dragoon.

" Bravo vieux! le félicita Tyson."

Mais Max ferma les yeux avant de tomber en arrière, rattrappé in-extremis par son meilleur ami.

" Il s'est évanouit. Le matche a dû être très éprouvant pour lui."

" Hé Tyson! l'appela Kévin."

Il se retourna étonné.

" Excellent matche! souria Kévin en levant le pouce."

" Merci mais vous aussi vous vous êtes bien battus!"

" Les vainqueurs de cette première manche sont donc les Bladebreakers! annonça Frank Best."

" Place à présent à la deuxième manche, lança Arthur Toper."

" Le prochain combat verra donc s'affronter Lee et Mariah des White Tiger à Ray et Kai des Bladebreakers, lança Frank."

" Lee, le lion enragé, méfiez-vous si vous ne tenez pas à subir une cuisante défaite. Mariah, une fille douce qui devient une bête féroce dans une arène, gare à vous! Ray, toujours calme et sérieux, lui et Driger forment un véritable duo! Kai, froid et mystérieux ainsi que puissant, gare à vous si vous ne voulez pas que lui et Dranzer vous descendent en flamme, annonça Toper."

" A présent place au matche! s'exclama l'autre présentateur dans son micro."

Les différents challengers se mirent en place devant l'arène, prêts à dégainer au signal.

" Beybladeurs êtes vous prêts? lâcha le DJ."

Ils hochèrent la tête, déterminés.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

Une toupie noire, une toupie grise, une toupie bleue et une toupie rose pénétrèrent dans l'arène et tout de suite s'ensuivit un duel entre Kai et Lee tandis que Ray et Mariah se contentaient de se tourner autour attendant la moindre réaction de la part de l'autre.

" Bon on va pas y passer la nuit! déclara Mariah, agacée."

Sa toupie se mit alors à foncer à toute vitesse sur Driger qui esquiva. Après cela une folle course poursuite s'enchaîna entre les deux toupies.

" On dirait qu'une course vient de débuter entre Ray et Mariah! annonça Frank."

" Tu crois m'avoir comme ça? demanda Ray avec un sourire, sa toupie s'approchant de plus en plus de celle adverse."

" Accélère! ordonna Mariah."

La toupie rose s'exécuta et disparut. Ray la regarda étonné.

" Que croyais-tu? Que je ne m'étais pas entraînée?"

" Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

" Galeon, montre toi!"

Un immense lion à la crinière blanche majestueuse apparut dans toute sa splendeur en poussant un terrible rugissement qui fit trembler tout le stade.

" Galeon, éclairs de lumière noire! hurla Lee."

Le lion lança des éclairs noirs sur Dranzer qui esquivait tant bien que mal.

" Que penses-tu de ça? Galeon Ultra éclairs de lumière noire!"

Tous les éclairs se regroupèrent en un seul et se mirent à l'assaut de Dranzer tout en détruisant l'arène.

" Pas mal, je vois que tu as progressé, pensa Kai. Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas le seul. Dranzer sors!"

L'immense et majestueux phénix enflammé sugit de la toupie bleue en déployant ses ailes et en poussant son cri perçant d'avant-matche. Il esquiva le puissant rayon noir qui dévastait tout sur son passage et attendit les ordres.

" Dranzer les flèches de feu! hurla Kai en fixant son spectre."

L'oiseau de feu s'enflamma et fonça droit sur le lion.

" La tranche du lion enragé!"

Les yeux du félin prirent une étrange lueur de braise, il leva sa patte droite et sortit ses griffes acérées avant de s'apprêter à contrer. Les deux spectres se rencontrèrent enfin, Galeon lança une puissante tranche sur son adversaire, essayant de le repousser. Cela ne se réalisa qu'à moitié car Dranzer ne voulait pas plier l'échine et utilisa donc ses flèches de feu qui affaiblirent cruellement le lion.

" Je viens en renfort Lee, le prévint sa coéquipière dont la toupie était réapparue."

" Je suis là moi aussi, lui rappela Ray en lui fonçant dessus, propulsant ainsi Galux loin des deux imposants spectres."

Mais Mariah n'était pas prête à perdre si facilement et fit appel à son spectre. Galux fit son apparition en poussant un rugissement avant de dépasser Driger et de s'apprêter à aller aider Lee mais Ray ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et fit lui aussi appel à son spectre. Driger sortit plus beau que jamais en rugissant avec force avant de se ruer sur le lynx.

" Tu le prends comme ça, nota Mariah avec un brin de malice dans la voix. Comme tu voudras! Galux entrave!"

Galux fixa Driger de ses yeux perçants et roda autour de lui attendant visiblement quelque chose. Le tigre, inquiet, préféra la surveiller de prêt. Sans s'y attendre, le lynx bondit à toute vitesse sur Driger et l'obligea à rester à terre sous son poids.

" Ca c'est bien joué, admit Ray. Driger débarrasse-toi d'elle."

Driger essaya de lutter pour se débarrasser de son fardeau mais le lynx appuyait de tout son poids sur son dos pour le maintenir tranquille.

" Je crois en toi Driger! hurla Ray."

Une lumière blanchâtre entoura le tigre blanc, faisant dégager Galux de sur son dos. L'armure dorée recouvra son dos tandis que deux ailes blanches immaculées apparaissaient dans son dos. Les présentateurs, les spectateurs, Lee et Mariah l'observèrent avec effarement. Depuis quand le tigre blanc pouvait-il faire ça?

" Quelle est cette attaque? s'inquiéta Mariah."

" Ce n'est pas une attaque, expliqua Ray, c'est une mutation."

" Une mutation! Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe pourtant! protesta-t-elle."

" Et bien tu vois que non mais assez parlé, Driger les ailes de la destinée!"

Les ailes immaculées de Driger se mirent à s'illuminer de blanc et dans un rugissement féroce, le tigre bondit sur le lynx qui réussit à esquiver de justesse.

" Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi est capable le tigre blanc, admit Mariah mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner. Galux! La patte de l'ours!"

La patte de Galux s'illumina et une lame apparut sur celle-ci. Le félin s'élança avec grâce sur le tigre et lança sa puissante attaque que Driger para facilement grâce à son armure dure comme la roche.

" Driger, la griffe du tigre!"

Le tigre blanc bondit avec toute la férocité que contenait son regard et acheva enfin Galux avec sa puissante griffe du tigre. Le lynx rentra dans sa toupie et le tigre l'éjecta sans problème sous les yeux effarés de Mariah qui se laissa tomber à genoux, son ruban se détachant de ses cheveux roses et s'envolant un peu plus loin.

" Beau matche Mariah! la complimenta son ami d'enfance. Tu as beaucoup progressé!"

" Recommence Galeon! Attaque Ultra éclairs de lumière noire!"

Cette fois l'immense rayon noir atteignit sa cible qui était en train de se courber à cause de la douleur mais soudain une flamme se mit à brûler dans les yeux de l'oiseau et dans un effort surhumain il ferma ses ailes qui se tranformèrent progressivementen acier, le protégeant de la terrible attaque. Kai observa son spectre sans comprendre.

" Mais comment...? s'étonna-t-il."

Le phénix rouge rouvrit ses ailes qui reprirent leur ancienne apparence et fonça de nouveau sur l'adversaire en s'enflammant. Galeon n'eût pas le temps de réagir et fut touché violemment par l'attaque et se retrouva ainsi contraint de retourner dans sa toupie. Dranzer l'éjecta ensuite avec force coupant au passage la tête de la statue de la liberté qui venait de perdre tout de son charme.

" La victoire revient donc aux Bladebreakers! annonça Arthur dans son micro en se frottant les yeux se demandant si ce qu'il avait vu était vraiment réel."

" Nous avons vraiment eu droità des matches prodigieux! commenta Frank."

Le public se mit à les applaudir avec force, comblé.

" Vous vous êtes drôlement améliorés! remarqua Ray en souriant et en allant ramasser le ruban rose qu'il rendit à Mariah qui lui lança un pauvre sourire."

" Ne sois pas déçue Mariah, tu as très bien combattu! la félicita-t-il."

" Merci Ray, le remercia-t-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue."

" Beau matche Kai! Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent légendaire! nota Lee avec une pointe d'amertume."

Sans prévenir Kai lui tendit sa main en signe d'amitié éternel ce qui étonna un peu Lee qui la saisit.

" On se reverra je te le promet, assura Kai."

A ce moment-là, le capitaine des White Tigers crut appercevoir un léger sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de Kai mais cette image absurde s'effaça tout de suite de son esprit.

" C'était génial! hurla Max aux deux combattants."

" Oui vous avez été géniaux! admit Tyson, heureux,en sautant comme un cabri."

" J'ai tout enregistré! Il faudra que j'étudie tout ça en détail, se promit Chef en tapotant avec nervosité sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable."

" Doucement Kenny, les données ne vont pas s'en aller, le rassura Dizzy avec humour."

" Prends-moi pour une gourde tant que tu y es, se vexa faussement Chef."

" Tu sais que ce n'était pas méchant Chef, le taquina son spectre."

" Les Redoutables ont perdu face aux All Starz! renseigna Frank Best. Les Mystérious Horses ont triomphé de justesse des Inconnus."

" Les prochains matches seront tirés au sort dans deux semaines alors en attendant entrainez-vous bien et vous chers spectateurs et télespectateurs, tenez-vous bien, déclara Arthur avant de rendre l'antenne."

" Excellents matches, les félicita une voix."

Les Bladebreakers ainsi que les White Tigers se retournèrent surpris et découvrirent avec surprise les Magical Fauves.

" Vous ne seriez pas les Magical Fauves? les interrogea Lee."

" Si c'est nous, affirma Jessica en s'avançant légèrement."

" Vous nous espionner maintenant? demanda ironiquement Kai."

" Non, nous étudions nos probables adversaires comme vous l'avez si bien fait pour nous, lança la jeune métisse."

" Nous avons ce que nous voulions savoir, ajouta Albane."

" T'as tout enregistré Virginie? la questionna son capitaine."

" Mais oui ne t'en fais pas."

" Bon on vous laisse et bonne chance quand même pour le tournoi, souhaitèrent les Magical Fauves en s'éloignant avec à leur tête Jessica."

" Passage éclair, nota Mariah avec stupeur. Ils sont toujours comme ça?"

" Disons qu'entre notre capitaine et cette fille, ce n'est pas le grand amour, plaisanta Ray en guettant la réaction de son capitaine qui resta parfaitement calme."

" Je vous laisse deux jours de quartier libre, lâcha Kai alors profitez-en parce qu'après c'est entrainement tous les jours!"

" Merci Kai, je vois que tu as dû faire un gros effort pour nous accorder au moins ça, ironisa Tyson en tripotant un peu sa casquette."

" Allez venez on s'en va, déclara le capitaine en s'apprêtant à partir."

" Où logez-vous? demanda Max à Lee."

" Au même hôtel que vous. Suite 508, pourquoi?"

" Pour vous rendre une petite visite de temps en temps, répondit Max en souriant franchement."

La petite troupe s'en alla alors hors du stade.

* * *

**_Et voilà! C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Vous aurez la suite très bientôt mais en attendant laissez-moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer d'écrire._**

**PetiteSaki**


	13. Passé douloureux

**_Voilà enfin le treizième chapitre qui j'espère épanchera votre soif de lecture. Dans tous les cas, je trouve que ce chapitre est peut-être le meilleur que j'ai écrit côté sentiments mais à vous d'en juger. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Passé douloureux**

Dans un aéroport de France, plus précisemment dans l'aéroport de Roissy, une jeune fille de 15 ans aux yeux bleu-vert et aux longs cheveux roux bouclés, habillée d'un ensemble noir moulant prenait un billet d'avion pour l'Amérique. Un jeune garçon métisse de 15 ans aux yeux ambres et aux cheveux courts noirs, légèrement bouclés, quelques mèches barrant un peu ses yeux en amande et habillé d'une légère chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige heurta de plein fouet la jeune fille qui allait tomber mais le jeune garçon la rattrappa de justesse.

" Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta le jeune homme."

" Oui oui ça va, répondit la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille."

Elle osa enfin lever son regard vers celui qui l'avait bousculée et aperçut un jeune homme séduisant de son âge sûrement. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre et ses joues roses prirent une légère teinte rouge. Elle préféra baisser les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser à nouveaux ses beaux yeux ambres.

" Quel est votre nom? demanda le garçon en la contemplant de haut en bas."

La jeune adolescente releva la tête avec courage et plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans les yeux ambres de l'inconnu.

" Elia, répondit-elle. Elia Lemarchal."

" Lemarchal? s'étonna l'adolescent. Tu n'aurais pas un frère qui s'appelle Grégory par hasard?"

" Si mais comment tu le sais?"

" C'est un ami de ma soeur Jessica."

" Jessica? Jessica Curtis? s'étonna Elia en le regardant avec des yeux ronds."

" Oui, approuva celui-ci. C'est une as de beyblade et le capitaine des Magical Fauves. Je suis son frère, Cyril Curtis. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Elia! s'exclama Cyril en lui lançant un sourire qui la fit fondre."

" Moi de même! souria celle-ci."

" Tu vas en Amérique non?"

" Oui."

" Moi aussi, on peut faire le voyage ensemble si tu veux, proposa innocemment Cyril."

" Si tu veux, lâcha Elia en le fixant avec insistance."

Ils pénétrèrent alors tous les deux dans l'avion qui les méneraient vers le magnifique continent qu'est l'Amérique.

Dans la suite des Bladebeakers, l'ambiance était sereine, comme Kai leur avait accordé deux jours de quartier libre ils en profitaient au maximum.

" Et si on allait faire un tour en ville, proposa Tyson."

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, Kenny était plongé dans ses données avec Dizzy, Ray dormait, Kai astiquait sa toupie et Max regardait la télévision.

" Ok, j'ai compris, soupira Tyson en sortant seul en ville."

Dans la suite des Magical Fauves, l'ambiance était à la bonne entente.

" Albane! hurla Cloé. Rends-moi Mystéria et en vitesse!"

" Viens la chercher alors, plaisanta Albane en plaçant la toupie noire aux reflets gris hors d'atteinte de sa soeur."

" T'es incroyable, soupira Cloé en se renfrognant."

" Allez tiens, abandonna sa soeur aînée en lui rendant sa toupie."

" Bon vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de faire tant de bruit, se plaignit Viriginie. Je bosse moi!"

" Comme toujours, ironisa Grégory."

" Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, désespera le génie sur le point de craquer."

Soudain son téléphone portable gris se mit à sonner avec insistance.

" C'est bon ça va! maugréa-t-elle en décrochant. Allo?"

" Salut poupée! la salua une voix grave au bout du fil."

Virginie fronça les sourcils sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis.

" Attend je sors, prévint Virginie en sortant de la pièce sous les yeux inquiets du petit groupe. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux Luc?"

" Toujours aimable à ce que je vois, ironisa Luc."

" Très drôle, plaisanta faussement la jeune fille."

" Bon je te donne rendez-vous devant l'hôtel demain à 10h ok?"

" Si t'as quelque chose à me dire dis-le maintenant! s'écria Virginie mais il avait déjà raccroché. Imbécile!"

Jessica la rejoignit et lui demanda qui l'avait appelée mais Virginie préféra garder le silence.

" Tu ne veux rien dire? insista son capitaine."

Elle garda le silence.

" Bien comme tu voudras."

Sur ce Jessica s'en alla rejoindre les autres dans la chambre.

A l'aéroport de Las Vegas, deux adolescents descendaient de l'avion plusieurs valises à la main.

" Rendons-nous à l'hôtel "Wash Palace"."

Les deux jeunes gens prirent donc un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivés à destination il demandèrent à un homme la suite dans laquelle se trouvait les Magical Fauves et se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, prêts à leur faire une surprise. Cyril s'avança vers la porte et toqua légèrement contre le battant de celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jessica qui reconnut immédiatement son frère et lui sauta au coup en poussant des cris de joie.

" Je suis trop contente de te voir! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

" Lâche-moi tu m'étouffes! ria Cyril Curtis."

Jessica s'écarta et le contempla, espérant que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

" Mais entre donc."

" Au fait, l'interrompit son frère. Je te présente Elia Lemarchal!"

" Qui? répéta-t-elle en regardant derrière le jeune garçon pour apercevoir la jeune fille."

" Elia Lemarchal, déclara l'adolescente."

" Ne me dis pas que tu es la petite soeur de Grégory? lâcha Jessica avec un sourire."

" Bah si!"

" Je me rappelle encore de toi quand tu étais un peu plus jeune, tu étais si mignonne! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu alors heureuse de te revoir! s'exclama le capitaine en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras."

" C'est quoi toute cette agitation? questionna Grégory en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte."

Immédiatement sa soeur alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

" Elia? s'étonna son frère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

" Tu n'es pas content de me revoir? bouda faussement sa soeur."

" Si bien sûr! s'exclama celui-ci en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras."

Les deux membres des Magical Fauves les invitèrent à rentrer dans leur suite et ils firent la connaissance de Cloé, Virginie et Albane. Cyril regardait Cloé avec un intérêt soudain mais la jeune fille détourna le regard et ses yeux verts délavés rencontrèrent les yeux ambres du frère de Jessica. Les joues du garçon rosirent légèrement et celles de Cloé aussi. Elia jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes gens et se dit qu'elle et lui ça ne marcherait jamais mais ils pourraient tout de même rester amis.

" Dis, lâcha Cloé à l'adresse de Cyril. Tu joues au beyblade?"

" Bien sûr! Je suis un mordu de beyblade pas autant que ma soeur mais je me débrouille."

" Génial! Un matche ça te dirait?"

" Si tu veux."

" Vous le ferez plus tard votre matche, les interrompit Albane."

" Et pourquoi ça? la questionna Cloé sans comprendre."

" Tout simplement parce qu'on sort en ville pour la leur faire visiter voyons."

" Excellente idée Albane! Ca ne t'arrive pas souvent."

En sortant de leur suite ils aperçurent Jean en grande discussion avec une jeune fille de 14 ans aux yeux de braise et aux longs cheveux raides blonds qui se terminaient en dégradé de couleur mauve. Elle portait un simple t-shirt orange foncé, une jupe en jean bleue et des chaussures noires. Deux boucles d'oreilles en or représentant des perles pendaient à ses oreilles et elle portait deux bracelets en argent à chacun de ses bras. Ils s'approchèrent.

" Ecoute Mélissa je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller aussi fort avec Ténèbria, la gronda Jean."

" Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû t'écouter, se désola la jeune fille en baissant la tête."

" Ah ça c'est sûr tu aurais dû m'écouter!"

Mais voyant la jeune fille les yeux brillants, sur le point de fondre en larmes, il la prit dans ses bras. Mélissa malgré cette attitude froide et son air durcit était quelqu'un de très sensible et ça il le savait très bien.

" Allez arrête de pleurer, déclara-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire, comme toujours d'ailleurs."

" Comment fais-tu pour toujours garder cette pêche même quand tout va mal?"

On aurait dit que cette question le gênait plus qu'autre chose vu que ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et qu'il ne préféra pas y répondre.

" Ca a un rapport avec ton passé n'est-ce pas? insista Mélissa."

Jean la relâcha, l'observa un moment et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la droite, apercevant les Magical Fauves. Il ne préféra pas aller les voir et s'en alla sans un mot.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'étonna Albane en le voyant s'éloigner."

La jeune fille avec laquelle Jean avait parlé s'approcha d'eux.

" Salut! Vous devez être les Magical Fauves?"

" Oui, approuva Jessica."

" Jean m'a parlé de vous au fait je m'appelle Mélissa Turner, je fais partie des Mystérious Horses."

" T'es dans son équipe? la questionna Grégory."

" Oui, affirma Mélissa en souriant."

" Il avait l'air de te reprocher quelque chose j'ai l'impression, lança Cloé."

" Oui, j'ai trop forcé avec Ténèbria, je lui ai fait du mal alors que ce n'était pas mon intention. Jean m'a ramené à l'ordre, il est un excellent capitaine toujours à l'écoute des autres."

" Je le trouve plutôt bizarre moi, commenta Virginie."

" Il a l'air comme ça mais il est gentil comme tout. En revanche son passé n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter, il ne nous en a jamais parlé et à chaque fois qu'on lui pose des questions il n'y répond jamais. Je m'inquiète par moments pour lui, avoua Mélissa."

" Bon on va devoir te laisser Mélissa, on sort en ville, s'excusa Elia."

" Je peux vous accompagner? demanda Mélissa. Jean nous a laissé toute l'après-midi en office de quartier libre et en plus je n'ai rien à faire."

" Ok tu peux venir! souria le capitaine des Magical Fauves."

Et la petite troupe sortit à la rencontre de la grande ville de Las Vegas.

" Jean! l'appela une voix masculine."

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçu son coéquipier Nicolas. Nicolas était un jeune homme assez grand de 16 ans avec un corps d'athlète. Il avait de magnifique yeux gris acier qui contrastaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds très courts extrémement désordonnés. Il portait un t-shirt blanc mettant bien en évidence ses muscles, un pantalon ample noir et des baskets noires avec des rayures blanches.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nico?"

Nico était le surnom donné à son ami, c'était moins long à prononcer.

" Tu n'aurais pas vu Julia? le questionna vivement Nico."

" Non, répondit-il en continuant son chemin."

" Oh toi y'a quelque chose qui va pas! assura son ami en marchant à ses côtés."

" Tout va très bien, le contredit son capitaine."

" C'est à cause de Mélissa? devina-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette fois?"

" Elle m'a posé une question sur mon passé mais elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de son erreur. Elle est encore jeune il faut la comprendre."

" Ecoute Jean, tu prends trop les intérêts de des autres à coeur il faut

penser à toi aussi! s'emporta légèrement Nicolas en le fixant avec sévérité."

" Peut-être que tu as raison mais quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses, rien ne pourra changer mon passé quel qu'il soit."

Sur ce, il planta son ami là en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol.

" Mais quel est ton passé Jean? On veut t'aider mais si tu ne nous dit rien comment veux-tu que l'on fasse? murmura-t-il."

" Regardez-moi cette broche! hurla Elia au comble du bonheur."

" Elle est splendide! s'extasia Albane en la contemplant."

" Ah les filles, soupirèrent ensemble Grégory et Cyril."

Au sous-sol de l'hôtel, Jean était en train de s'entrainer avec ferveur avec son spectre Pégase mais un léger vertige le prit, il se rattrapa de justesse à un mur, posant sa main sur son front qui lui sembla-t-il sur le moment brûlant.

" Ca recommence, murmura Jean avec désespoir."

Quelqu'un dévala les escaliers en trombe. C'était une jeune fille de 16 ans de taille moyenne. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-nuit et une longue tresse noire pendait délicatement sur une de ses fines épaules. Elle portait un pull à col roulé bleu, un jean bleu marine et des bottines de couleur noire. L'adolescente aperçu Jean le teint pâle et accourut vers lui, posant sa main sur son front.

" Jean! s'exclama la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Tu es brûlant!"

" Ca va aller Julia, c'est juste un peu de fièvre."

" Jean ce n'est pas un peu de fièvre, protesta Julia. Il faut absolument que tu ailles te coucher, je vais appeler un médecin."

" Je vais bien! s'emporta son capitaine."

" Tu peux peut-être faire avaler ça à n'importe qui mais pas à moi!"

" Ecoute Julia! Fiche-moi la paix d'accord! Ca va passer!"

Un nouvel étourdissement se fit sentir mais Julia le retint avec fermeté. La jeune fille passa un des bras de Jean sur son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers leur suite. Julia fit entrer son capitaine dans sa chambre et l'obligea à se coucher malgré ses protestations. Elle appela ensuite un médecin de toute urgence. Julia revint ensuite à son chevet.

" Que s'est-il passé Jean? Ca t'est déjà arrivé? le questionna Julia en le regardant avec des yeux inquiets."

" T'es têtue toi, tu es une des rarespersonnes qui arrivent à me tenir tête."

" Heureusement d'aillleurs. Mais regarde-toi Jean, tu ne vas pas bien du tout ça se voit!"

Le médecin arriva enfin et alla ausculter le jeune garçon.

" Est-ce que vous avez eu des étourdissements? demanda le médecin à son patient."

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

" Ca vous était déjà arrivé avant? continua le docteur."

Mais Jean avait déjà perdu connaissance. Le médecin prit sa température qui s'élevait à 41° puis son pouls.

" Son pouls est plutôt faible, nota le docteur, songeur. La température n'arrange rien. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital."

Le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre et Julia se rua vers lui.

" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

" Il a de la température, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, elle est de 41°. Il s'est évanoui, ajouta-t-il. De plus son pouls est faible donc je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital."

Julia observa le médecin avec inquiétude et affolement mais aussi avec peur.

" Ce n'est pas très grave j'espère?"

" Il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital pour le savoir mais je vous demanderai si vous êtes d'accord puisque vous êtes un membre de son équipe et que lui ne peut pas répondre."

" Il m'en voudra c'est sûr mais je fais ça pour son bien. Je suis d'accord."

Sur ce il téléphona à l'hôpital et une ambulance arriva, prenant le patient à l'intérieur.

A l'hôpital, après différents tests...

" Je peux le voir? demanda Julia à une infirmière."

" Allez-y."

Julia pénétra dans la pièce blanche et aperçut son capitaine. Il avait un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer et de nombreux fils étaient rattachés à sa poitrine.

" C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, nota-t-elle."

Un médecin entra à ce moment précis.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda doucement la jeune fille."

" On ne sait pas encore. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave dans son passé?"

" Il n'en parle jamais."

Soudain Jean entrouvrit les yeux, sa vue était encore brouillée mais il crut apercevoir sa coéquipière. Le médecin le remarqua et lui enleva le masque à oxygène pour qu'il puisse parler.

" M. Douglas comment vous sentez-vous?"

Les formes autour de Jean devinrent alors plusnettes et il aperçut un homme en blouse blanche ainsi que Julia, un air inquiet scotché au visage.

" Où suis-je?"

" A l'hôpital, coupa Julia."

" Il faut que vous me répondiez franchement. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave vous est arrivé par le passé?"

" C'est ma vie privée, répondit Jean sur un ton froid en observant Julia avec sévérité. Et puis vous m'énervez tous! Laissez-moi sortir!"

" Désolé M. Douglas mais on se doit de vous garder en observation."

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit blanc et en arrachant les fils reliés à sa poitrine avec colère.

Un flash back surgit dans son esprit. On se trouvait à Las Vegas, Jean avait douze ans à l'époque et se promenait dans la ville avec ses deux parents. Sa mère était une jeune femme svelte très belle aux grands yeux pourpres. Ses longs cheveux bouclésmauves tombaient gracieusement dans son dos et deux mèches noires encadraient son visage d'ange souriant à cet instant. La jeune femme portait un débardeur blanc, un pantalon moulant gris et des chaussures noires à haut talons ce jour-là. Son père, lui, était plutôt grand mais très mince. Il possédait des yeux rouges en amande, les mêmes yeux que son fils et de courts cheveux châtains dont quelques mèches retombaient avec sensualité sur ses yeux. Il portait une chemise noire à manches courtes, un jean bleu et des grosses baskets rouges avec des rayures grises. Une grosse voiture noire déboula à cette instant dans la petite ruelle, la fenêtre avant s'ouvrit laissant découvrir un canon luisant, le père de Jean l'aperçut pointé sur sa femme et se jeta devant elle. Un coup de feu retentit et Michel s'écroula, la scène se déroula au ralenti devant Jean qui tenta de fermer les yeux sans réussir. La personne tenant le pistolet sortit de la voiture noire et menaça Lira, les yeux flamboyants de colère. L'agresseur était une jeune femme habillée d'une tenue extrémement moulante, elle portait de fines lunettes noires, son arme braquée devant sa cible. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme la suie volant au vent. Jean retiendra toujours ces mots:

" Allez, rends-moi ce qui me revient de droit maintenant chère soeur."

" Jamais! hurla Lira à Magalie. Ce spectre n'est pas à toi, il m'était destiné et cedepuis toujours!"

" Je te donne une dernière chance ou sinon j'appuie sur la détente."

Lira détacha le médaillon de son cou et le mit discrétement dans la paume de Jean et lui ordonna de s'enfuir.

" Petite sotte!"

Magalie sortit un couteau tranchant et l'égorgea sans aucune émotion. Jean resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle et s'enfuit en courant le plus loin possible, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Après ce drame, il fut placé dans un centre d'accueil où on le battait, d'ailleurs il gardait encore les marques présentes dans son dos. Depuis ce fameux jour il s'était endurcit et s'était enfermé dans sa coquille, jurant qu'on n'arriverait plus jamais à lui faire de mal. Un jour il tomba dans une période difficile ou il fut très malade mais ça ne s'était plus reproduit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jean revint soudainement à la réalité. Des larmes salées avaient coulé sur ses joues et il les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. Il se leva brusquement de son lit et sortit en trombe de l'hôpital, enfilant au passage son t-shirt.

" Jean, murmura Julia."

La jeune fille s'élança à sa poursuite et sortit à son tour de l'hôpital. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite sans le voir. Elle décida donc d'appeler ses coéquipiers qui la rejoignirent cinq minutes plus tard.

" Il y a un problème? s'inquiéta Mélissa."

" Jean, il s'est enfuit de l'hôpital, rapporta Julia."

" Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital? s'étonna Nicolas."

" Ilaeu une soudaine montée de fièvre et son pouls était très faible donc j'ai préféré l'emmener à l'hôpital après avoir appelé le médecin."

" Il faut absolument partir à sa recherche! s'écria Mélissa."

" Où est Nathalie? demanda Julia."

" On ne l'a pas croisé, s'excusa Nicolas."

" Bon lançons les recherches, décida Julia."

Nathalie, elle, se promenait dans le parc baigné pas les rayons du soleil. Nathalie était une jeune fille de 16 ans au corps élancé et de grande taille. C'était une fille intelligente et très censée. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux violets très clairs se rapprochant plus du rose, un nez droit et des lèvres rosées. Nathalie avait un teint de pêche qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère qui travaillait dans la recherche concernant le beyblade et de petites oreilles rondes qui étaient l'héritage de son père qui se trouvait être avocat. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux roux mais très clairs qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, ils étaient raides mais avaient tendance à boucler quand ils étaient mouillés. Elle portait aussi deux boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anneaux en argent. Nathalie était habillée d'un petit corset bleu pâle, d'un pantalon noir avec des chaînes cloutées et de hautes chaussures noires. Elle aperçut soudainement la silhouette de Jean assis sur un banc, son visage dans ses mains. La jeune adolescente alla à sa rencontre et s'assit à côté de lui. Jean releva son visage vers elle et Nathalie découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était inondé de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son capitaine dans un tel état, lui qui était si fort d'habitude.

" Ca va? l'interrogea-t-elle de sa voix douce."

" Caa l'air! répliqua durement Jean."

Nathalie se contenta d'ignorer sa remarque déplacée.

" Excuse-moi, sanglota-t-il."

" Bon finis de jouer! décida avec sérieux Nathalie. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état?"

" Mon passé, murmura Jean."

Nathalie l'écouta soudainement interressée, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait référence à son passé.

" Quel est ce passé Jean? insista-t-elle."

" Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dit que mes parents habitaient à Los Angeles? se confia le jeune homme."

Elle hocha positivement la tête.

" Ce n'était pas vrai. Je vous ai menti car je n'avais pas trouvé un autre moyen, je n'avais pas le courage de vous dire la vérité mais mes parents sont morts tous les deux quand j'avais douze ans."

Nathalie porta ses deux mains à ses lèvres, une expression surprise et terrifiée sur le visage.

" C'est la soeur de ma mère Magalie Douglas, qui les a tué et devant mes yeux en plus. Lira, c'est le nom de ma mère, m'a donné son médaillon et m'a ordonné de m'enfuir. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, continua Jean, la voix agitée de sanglots. C'est comme ça que Pégase est entré en ma possession."

Après ces paroles, le capitaine des Mystérious Horses sortit sa toupie blanche parsemée de paillettes argentées et observa la médaillon sur lequel était représenté Pégase.

" Pégase me rappelle un peu cette période. Après tout ça j'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil qui ne m'appréciait pas du tout."

Il enleva son t-shirt et se tourna de dos vers Nathalie qui aperçut avec horreur les marques sanglantes creusées dans sa chair.

" Ils me battaient. Les traces ne sont jamais parties, c'était la famille Legami. Je suis tombé dans une période très difficile à l'âge de quatorze ans et j'ai été gravement malade et depuis ce jour-là il m'arrive de subir des montées de température, une faiblesse de mon pouls et des étourdissements. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce drame, ça me hante toujours mais c'est notamment grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à remonter la pente."

" On est là pour ça Jean. Et tu comptais garder ça longtemps pour toi? Ca te rongeait de l'intérieur! Il faut mettre les autres au courant. Allez viens, ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre."

Les deux compères allèrent donc retrouver Nicolas, Mélissa et Julia et Jean leur conta toute l'histoire.

* * *

**_C'est fini pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	14. L'étalon de feu

**_Voici enfin le quatorzième chapitre et non je ne suis pas morte mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews et bien je ne peux pas savoir si cette fic vous plaît. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous appécierez ce chapitre._**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**L'étalon de feu**

Le lendemain matin à 9h45...

" Je sors! annonça Virginie à Jessica en ouvrant la porte de la suite."

" Attend et..., commença Jessica."

La porte claqua.

" ... l'entrainement? termina-t-elle."

Virginie sortit alors de l'hôtel et attendit dans un coin du parc. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme âgé de 17 ans aux cheveux blonds coiffés en pic et aux yeux ambres s'approcha de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Il portait un ensemble en cuir noir plutôt moulant et de grosses chaussures noires elles aussi.

" Ah te voilà enfin toi! s'exclama Virginie avec brusquerie en le fixant avec des yeux emplis de fureur."

" Ne te mets pas en colère voyons ma poupée, lança-t-il sur un ton mielleux."

" Ordure, murmura-t-elle."

" Tu as tellement changé, ajouta-t-il en ignorant sa remarque désobligeante."

" Bon allez! s'impatienta le génie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

" Ce que je veux hein? déclara Luc en lui attrapant le visage et en la fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est pourtant simple, je veux que tu pirates la BBA Corporation."

" Il n'en est pas question! s'écria Virginie en dégageant brusquement son visage."

" Tu n'as guère le choix ma puce! ricana Luc en lui tournant autour tel un vautour."

" On a toujours le choix, le contredit-elle."

" Peut-être, admis Luc, mais en ce moment précis tu ne l'as pas."

" Ca fait longtemps que je ne te dois plus rien, lui rappela-t-elle."

" Tu oublies la dernière fois."

" J'aurai très bien pû m'en sortir sans toi!"

Il lui saisit de nouveau le visage, lisant de la peur dans ses yeux violets.

" Tu ne peux pas me résister inutile d'essayer, déclara Luc avec des yeux flamboyants."

Virginie tenta de détourner son visage mais il le maintint à sa hauteur avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fruitées de l'adolescente. Elle aurait voulu résister, se débattre mais rien. Elle restait là, vulnérable, à goûter aux lèvres de celui qu'elle détestait à présent. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il aprofondit le baiser mais dans un éclair de lucidité, la jeune fille reprit le contrôle de son corps et se dégagea avec violence.

" Comment as-tu pû! hurla-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, cette phrase eût comme l'effet d'un poignard sur Luc. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un an et ils se détestaient mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré lui. Ses yeux au départ si flamboyants devinrent plus doux et il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule oubliant d'un instant à l'autre la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu la voir.

" Oublie ce que j'ai dit je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, murmura-t-il."

" Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? On aurait pû rester ensemble et continuer à s'aimer, lâcha Virginie, ses joues inondées de larmes."

" Je ne sais pas, admit Luc. Mais pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer à zéro?"

" Non! Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as utilisé et je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas encore, se justifia le génie en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui."

" Je comprends, dans ce cas j'attendrai et je ne t'embêterai plus. Je vais partir pour l'Europe pendant un temps, décida Luc en la berçant."

" Pourquoi voulais-tu que je pirate la BBA Corporation?"

" Je voulais te faire du mal mais te voir pleurer m'a brisé le coeur, je ne peux pas résister à tes larmes."

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le fixa un instant de ses yeux violets et lâcha enfin:

" Bon voyage."

" J'aimerai tout de même quelque chose avant de partir."

" Quoi?"

" Un dernier baiser, répondit celui-ci avec des yeux suppliants."

Virginie s'approcha de nouveau et s'empara de ses lèvres, Luc l'approcha plus de lui en l'attrapant par la taille, aprofondissant le baiser devenu soudainement passionné. La jeune fille se détacha alors de son étreinte et s'en retourna vers l'hôtel laissant là le jeune garçon qui partit en direction opposé.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

" Excuse-toi et tout de suite, déclara Jean dont les nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher à tout instant."

" Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille? demanda ironiquement Emilie. Elle est minable!"

" Mais comment peut-on être aussi fier et désagréable? s'écria le capitaine des Mystérious Horses."

Virginie entra à ce moment-là et découvrit l'éclat de voix entre Emilie et étonnament Jean. Elle aperçut aussi les Black Birds, les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers qui assistaient à la scène incrédules, ainsi que son équipe qu'elle rejoignit.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda le génie à l'adresse d'Albane."

" Emilie a insulté Mélissa et Jean a pris sa défense et maintenant et bien comme tu le vois ils sont en train de se disputer, répondit celle-ci."

" Je parie qu'elle ne serait même pas capable de me battre lors d'un matche de beyblade."

" Tu crois ça? déclara Jean non convaincu."

" Réglons ça pour de bon dans un matche de beyblade, si elle gagne je vous fiche la paix mais dans le cas contraire, Mélissa devra quitter votre équipe."

" Non Jean n'accepte pas, le supplia Mélissa avec des yeux brillants."

" C'est d'accord. Ne t'en fais pas Mélissa tu vas la battre, j'ai confiance en toi et aie confiance en Ténèbria, murmura-t-il à sa coéquipière."

Toutes les équipes ainsi que les All Starz et les Mystérious Horses se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol. Mélissa et Emilie se placèrent face à une arène classique.

" Je vais t'écraser! se vanta Emilie avec un sourire en coin en sortant sa raquette de tennis et en fixant sa toupie mauve à celle-ci."

" C'est ce que nous allons voir, déclara Mélissa, déterminée, en fixant sa toupie jaune aux divers reflets orangés à son lanceur."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Albane."

Emilie lança avec force sa toupie grâce à sa raquette qui lui procura une vitesse incroyable. Mélissa lança elle aussi sa toupie avec force et adresse.

" Ténèbria! Esquive-la, elle est trop rapide pour l'instant."

La toupie jaune aux reflets orangés sortit de la trajectoire de la toupie mauve.

" Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec tes pauvres tactiques d'esquive? ironisa la jeune rousse en la toisant avec supériorité du regard."

La toupie mauve changea brusquement de trajectoire et alla heurter de plein fouet la toupie adverse qui fut propulsée sur un des bords de l'arène, s'envolant dans les airs mais retombant avec justesse dans l'arène classique.

" Ténèbria! Ecrasement!"

La toupie jaune s'envola dans les airs et s'apprêta à retomber lourdement sur la toupie d'Emilie mais celle-ci ayant prévu le coup, ordonna à sa toupie d'esquiver l'attaque. La chute de Ténèbria provoqua une puissante onde de choc qui ralentit la vitesse de la toupie mauve.

" Autant en finir au plus vite, Trygator montre toi!"

L'immense aligator fit son apparition dans l'arène sous les yeux surpris de tous.

" Eau bouillonante!"

L'aligator cracha un puissant jet d'eau bouillant sur la toupie jaune dont la vitesse de rotation diminua et qui la fit reculer vers les bords de l'arène. Un flash fit son apparition dans l'esprit de Mélissa.

" Aie confiance en Ténèbria."

Elle reconnut la voix de Jean et décida de suivre son conseil alors sous les yeux surpris de tous, Mélissa s'écria:

" Sors Ténèbria!"

Un magnifique étalon noir à la crinière de feu et aux yeux turquoises apparut en se cabrant et en hennissant bruyamment. Sa queue était elle aussi en feu et une petite étoile blanche ornait le front de la fière jument.

" Ruade! s'écria Mélissa."

La jument s'élança sur l'aligator et se mit à faire des ruades, une d'entre elle atteignit enfin la tête de Trygator qui furieux lança un autre puissant jet d'eau bouillant qui fit reculer Ténèbria mais la jument revint à la charge.

" Ca ne se passera pas comme ça! assura Emilie. Trygator! Crocs fatals!"

L'aligator, s'aidant de ses quatres pattes, s'avança prudemment vers l'étalon noir tout en esquivant les attaques lancées par celui-ci et se glissa entre ses quatres pattes avant d'ouvrir la gueule prêt à mordre.

" Ténèbria attention!"

Trop tard, Trygator avait déjà mordu la jument qui hennit de douleur et qui se dégagea brusquemment avant de lancer une attaque écrasement qui cette fois eu raison de Trygator qui s'écroula sur le sol. Mais à la surprise générale il se releva et lança un autre jet d'eau bouillant plus fort que les précédents qui heurta Ténèbria avec violence qui fut contrainte de s'éloigner de Trygator. Les deux spectres se fixèrent alors tous les deux avec des yeux déterminés. Soudain la silhouette élancée de Ténèbria se mit à galoper vers l'adversaire, sa crinière et sa queue laissant des trainées enflammées derrière elles. Ténèbria était alors en ce moment d'une beauté extraordinaire et Amandine ne put retenir un cri d'admiration.

" Trygator! Eau bouillonante! ordonna Emilie."

" J'ai confiance en toi! hurla Mélissa à son spectre."

La jument enflammée appuya sur ses deux pattes arrières et fit un immense saut, évitant l'attaque de l'aligator et retomba avec force sur Trygator qui s'écroula au ralenti sous le poids de Ténèbria. Il rentra alors dans sa toupie tandis que Ténèbria l'éjectait avec force hors de l'arène. Emilie observa sa toupie gisant sur le sol avant de reporter son attention sur Mélissa, lui lançant un regard des plus meurtriers. Ténèbria inclina son encolure et retourna sagement dans sa toupie avant de revenir dans la paume de sa propriétaire. Comme promis, les All Starz s'en allèrent, les laissant en paix.

" Excellent matche! la félicita Nathalie."

" Oui, bravo Méli! la félicita à son tour Nicolas."

Julia se contenta de la fixer avec des yeux remplis d'admiration tandis que Jean la prenait dans ses bras en la complimentant.

" Je t'avais dit que tu réussirais, chuchota Jean dans l'oreille de sa jeune coéquipière."

" Tout ça c'est grâce à toi! Mais aussi grâce à Ténèbria!"

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Chapitre plutôt court mais bon... Surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser des tas de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer d'écrire et pour me faire savoir votre avis sur cette fanfiction._**

**PetiteSaki**


	15. La fille mystérieuse

**_Voilà enfin le quinzième chapitre. Je suis trop généreuse en ce moment, et oui vu que je vous offre deux chapitres. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre là en tout cas. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**La fille mystérieuse**

" Le jour des demi-finales approche à grands pas, lâcha Jessica en se coiffant."

" Oui, approuva Grégory en l'observant avec admiration. Elles auront lieu dans une semaine et demi. Tu crois que l'on va être confronté à quelle équipe?"

" Sérieusement je préférerais que l'on se batte contre les Mystérious Horses. J'ai envie d'écraser les Bladebreakers en finale!"

" Les Mystérious Horses sont très forts aussi, lui rappela le jeune homme. N'oublie pas que Jean a réussi à battre Albane!"

" Je le sais bien, admit Jessica en déposant la brosse sur la table et en se retournant vers lui. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils ne sont pas imbattables, personne ne l'est."

" Tu deviens philosophe maintenant? plaisanta son coéquipier."

" Grég, si tu tiens à ta vie arrête de sortir des vannes comme celles-là ok? le menaça-t-elle en riant."

" C'est quoi tout ce chahut! maugréa Cyril en se frottant les yeux, mécontent."

" On t'a réveillé? l'interrogea le capitaine des Magical Fauves. Si c'est le cas on est vraiment désolé."

" Non, ça va j'ai l'habitude. Avec une soeur aussi bruyante que toi, j'étais sûr de ne pas pouvoir dormir longtemps, plaisanta son frère."

" Répète un peu toi! riposta-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin en pleine face."

" Hé! Doucement la tigresse, rétorqua Cyril en baissant la tête pour éviter le projectile qui atteignit Elia qui se réveilla en sursaut."

Elia tourna son regard vers Jessica et sourit d'un air mauvais avant de lui relancer le projectile en pleine face.

" Non mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça! hurla la soeur de Grég de très mauvaise humeur."

" Ce n'est pas toi que je visais, se justifia Jessica en riant."

Elia ne pû tout de même pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air de Jessica. Le capitaine la regarda étonnée par ce changement si soudain et haussa les épaules.

" Il n'y a pas moyen de dormir ici! s'écria Cloé en apparaissant sur le seuil de la chambre."

" Excuse-nous Cloé, ce n'était pas notre attention, s'excusa Jessica."

" Juste par curiosité Jessica, t'as prévu quoi pour nous aujourd'hui? l'interrogea Grég en la fixant."

" Et bien je crois que vous allez être contents mais je vous laisse quartier libre."

" Non c'est pas vrai! s'étonna Cloé. C'est ton jour de bonté ou t'as de la température?"

" Et oh ça va! rétorqua le capitaine des Magical Fauves. Jene suis pas un tyran quand même!"

" Et bien si justement, murmura Grég à Cyril."

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Grég? déclara Jessica d'un ton doucereux."

" Rien du tout, assura-t-il."

" J'espère bien, lâcha la jeune fille en sortant de la suite pour se diriger vers le parc."

" Et bien autant profiter de la bonté de notre capitaine. Moi je vais faire un tour en ville, proclama Grégory. Qui m'accompagne?"

" Moi! s'écrièrent ensemble Cyril et Elia."

Tous les trois sortirent donc à leur tour de la suite tandis que Cloé soupirait.

" Bon et bien, moi je vais m'entrainer, décida-t-elle en s'habillant et en descendant au sous-sol."

Virginie, elle, était en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable, songeuse.

" Quelque chose ne va pas? la questionna Lachta, inquiète."

" Tout va bien, assura le génie. Tu crois qu'il faudrait changer le disque de poids d'Albane? On pourrait le rendre plus léger et plus résistant pour améliorer sa vitesse et sa défense."

" Tu sors du sujet, lui fit remarquer son spectre."

" Ecoute, si je te dis que ça va c'est que ça va d'accord?"

" Comme tu voudras, se résigna la chatte."

Albane se réveilla une heure plus tard et alla rejoindre sa soeur au sous-sol. Elle y découvrit avec surprise Nicolas, Mélissa et Julia qui discutaient.

" Salut! lâcha Albane en les fixant avec curiosité."

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers elle et la saluèrent à son tour. Ray et Tyson firent quelques minutes plus tard leur apparition au sous-sol.

" Vous venez vous entrainer vous aussi on dirait, nota Cloé en lançant sa toupie dans l'arène pour améliorer son endurance."

" Oui, approuvèrent-ils en choeur."

" Nicolas, Mélissa, Julia! appela une voix."

Le propriétaire de la voix descendit et les personnes présentes virent apparaitre Jean.

" Ca va mieux? demanda Julia à l'adresse de son capitaine."

Le regard de Jean rencontra celui d'Albane. Il s'attarda un peu sur ses yeux verts avant de détourner les siens et de porter son attention sur sa coéquipière.

" Oui ça va mieux."

Une toupie bleu-vert passa à toute vitesse près de Jean et lui effleura la joue. Surpris, il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la toupie. C'était une personne de taille moyenne, elle portait un long manteau marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux et une capuche cachait son visage d'où dépassait quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda Jean."

" Yumi Matamiya pour vous servir. Membre des Power Blade, répondit-elle d'un ton sans émotion en s'inclinant légèrement."

" Et pourquoi tu n'abaisserais pas ta capuche pour qu'on voit ton visage? s'exclama Tyson en la fixant avec méfiance."

" La vérité n'est lue que par le coeur et non par les yeux, lâcha Yumi avec sagesse."

" Ca nous avance pas à grand chose ton dicton, ricana Tyson."

" Ce qu'elle veut dire Tyson, l'interrompit Julia. C'est que l'on doit juger avec le coeur et non avec les yeux qui nous trompent."

Tyson la fixa avec des yeux hagards. L'inconnue baissa cependant sa capuche révélant un visage mince aux yeux ambres profonds et aux longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés retenus en une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front. Elle avait un nez droit et des lèvres rosées et portait deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de fleurs et un pendentif représentant un ange, en or, était accroché à son cou. Nicolas, Tyson et Ray furent subjugués par sa beauté et son petit air mystérieux.

" Mon capitaine m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sereine."

Elle alla à la rencontre de Cloé et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche fermée par un cachet représentant une colombe blanche. Cloé l'observa étonnée et attrapa l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit avec rapidité, dépliant la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

"Chers Magical Fauves"

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi une personne d'une équipe adverse vous écrit n'est-ce pas? Je me présente, je m'appelle Sébastien Loro, capitaine attitré des Power Blade, une équipe de beyblade. Nous ne nous retrouverons malheureusement pas pour ce tournoi mais lors du tournoi d'Europe, car je suis certain que vous gagnerez le tournoi d'Amérique, nos routes se croiseront sûrement. Cloé, ne me reconnais-tu pas? Le nom Loro ne te dit-il rien? Réfléchis bien. Dans tous les cas, je vous suggère de retrouver un de mes coéquipiers sur le bateau qui vous mènera en Italie, il te remettra un colis pour toi Cloé. C'était ta grand-mère qui m'a dit avant de mourir de te remettre ceci. Tu découvriras de quoi je parle en temps voulu.

Bonne chance à toi et ton équipe!

"Sébastien Loro, capitaine des Power Blade"

Cloé laissa tomber la lettre par terre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Albane passa sa main devant les yeux de sa petite soeur pour la réveiller, sans succès.

" De qui elle vient et de quoi elle parle cette lettre? l'interrogea sa soeur aînée en la fixant, inquiète."

" Sébastien Loro, tu connais?"

" Mais c'est ton vieil ami d'enfance mais il n'était pas mort? s'étonna Albane."

" Si, murmura Cloé."

Elle tendit l'enveloppe à sa grande soeur qui la lut avec une expression étonnée.

" De quel colis veut-il parler? la questionna Albane."

" Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Cloé en baissant les yeux."

" Suivez ce que dit la lettre, lâcha finalement Yumi avant de s'en aller en silence."

" Etrange, commenta simplement Ray en la regardant partir."

* * *

**_C'est fini pour ce chapitre qui j'espère a épanché votre soif de lecture. Pour la suite il faudra attendre un peu mais je pense la mettre demain. N'oubliez pas de me laisser plein de reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	16. Un match mouvementé

_**Pour ceux qui attendaient ce seizième chapitre et bien le voilà enfin. Je voudrais remercier Princesse d'argent pour toutes ses reviews et je vous invite à aller lire sa fanfiction que je trouve excellente! Elle s'appelle Beyblade Genesis : le Tournoi d'Europe.**_ _**Allez vite la lire! Place à présent au chapitre!**_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Un matche mouvementé**

" Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour les demi-finales du tournoi d'Amérique! annonça Frank Best avec enthousiasme."

" Nous allons d'ailleurs tout de suite procéder au tirage, continua Arthur Toper en piochant dans une urne."

" Le premier matche verra s'affronter, lâcha Franck en prenant le papier, les Magical Fauves!"

Arthur piocha à nouveau un petit papier qu'il tendit à son ami qui le lut.

" Le matche verra donc s'affronter les Magical Fauves aux Mystérious Horses!reprit Franck."

Les deux équipes prirent chacune place dans leur camp respectif.

" Les matches se joueront selon le principe des trois manches. Trois membres de chaque équipe s'affronteront, expliqua Arthur Toper."

" Pour ce premier matche ce sera Nicolas Colin des Mystérious Horses qui va affronter Albane Picard des Magical Fauves! s'écria le commentateur."

" Nicolas Colin, commença Arthur. Redoutable adversaire qui préviligie la force. Lui et son spectre Black Ayate ne font qu'un lors d'un matche! Albane quant à elle, est elle aussi une grande adversaire à la froide logique. Elle et son spectre Louvia sont dotés d'une grande complicité et n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre."

Les deux adversaires s'avancèrent tranquillement vers l'arène. Nicolas avait revêtu un jean bleu marine et un t-shirt blanc ainsi que de grosses baskets blanches. Albane, elle, était habillé d'un simple t-shirt bleu-clair et d'un jogging noir. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux mauves en une queue de cheval et ses yeux vert-foncé brillaient de détermination.

" Voyons maintenant dans quelle arène vont s'affronter nos deux valeureux challengers, lança Best dans son micro."

L'arène métallique de forme ovale s'ouvrit lentement faisant place à un immense canyon avec un cout d'eau agité qui séparait le canyon en deux.

" Regardez-moi ce travail Franck! C'est du grand art! s'exclama Toper avec jovialité."

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? les interrogea Jazman."

Ils hochèrent tous deux positivement la tête, déterminés.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla le DJ."

Une toupie rouge avec des rayures noires et une toupie noire firent leur apparition dans l'arène. La toupie noire fonça directement dans celle de Louvia qui se retrouva projetée contre un mur de pierre du canyon. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que la toupie noire tentait une deuxième attaque offensive que Louvia évita de justesse.

" Je vois que t'es doué, nota Albane."

" Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?"

" Louvia! La feinte du loup!"

La toupie rouge avec des rayures noires disparut.

" La célèbre feinte du loup hein? déclara Nicolas avec un petit sourire. Mets-toi en défense Black Ayate!"

La toupie noire s'exécuta et se mità tourner sur place.

" Tu crois m'avoir comme ça? demanda ironiquement la jeune fille."

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer attentivement sa toupie.

" Comme tu voudras! Louvia fonce lui dessus!"

Louvia réapparut et heurta de plein fouet la toupie adverse qui resta scotché au sol, sans esquisser aucun mouvement.

" Mais comment...? s'étonna Albane."

" Les Mystérious Horses ne sont pas aussi faibles que tu le penses. Rappelle-toi ta défaite face à Jean."

Albane serra les dents, elle n'arriverait à rien sans faire appel à son spectre. Elle tenta néanmoins une deuxième offensive et le même phénomène se reproduisit.

" Bon assez joué! Montre-lui ce qu'est une attaque!"

La toupie noire se mit alors en mouvement et fonça à toute vitesse sur la toupie rouge avec des rayures noires qui essaya d'éviter l'attaque en faisant un virage à gauche mais la toupie noire fit aussi un brusque virage à gauche et heurta la toupie de plein fouet qui fut propulsée hors de l'aire de combat.

" Le premier point va à Nicolas des Mystérious Horses! s'exclama Franck Best plus qu'étonné."

" Place à présent à la seconde manche!"

Les deux adversaires se remirent donc en place, attendant le signal.

" 3, 2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

Les deux toupies filèrent à toute vitesse dans l'arène en faisant des slaloms. Albane en ayant assez de ce petit jeu heurta la toupie de Nicolas avec force qui fut propulsée au bord de de la falaise sous laquelle se trouvait l'eau agitée.

" Si elle me rate pas je suis prêt pour un bain forcé, s'inquiéta Nicolas. Camouflage!"

D'épais nuage blanc apparurent et se propagèrent tout le long de la falaise cachant du même coup la toupie de Nicolas.

" C'est pas mal, admit Albane. Mais ça ne suffira pas! Louvia repère-la et éjecte-la!"

Louvia fonça tout à coup dans les nuages épais et atteignit sa cible qui finit sa course dans l'eau.

" Il ne faut jamais parler sans réfléchir, se moqua gentiment l'adolescente."

" Les deux adversaires sont à égalité, cette manche désignera donc le vainqueur, lâcha Franck Best."

" Place à la troisième et dernière manche, annonça Arthur Toper."

" 3, 2,1! Hyper vitesse! s'écria le DJ."

Les deux challengers lancèrent leur toupie d'un geste rageur, qui se heurtèrent violemment, produisant des étincelles.

" Cette fois je ne te ferai pas de cadeau! s'écria Albane. Louvia à toi!"

La magnifique louve argentée apparut dans toute sa splendeur en poussant un long hurlement. Nicolas esquissa un mouvement de recul.

" Croc fatals! hurla-t-elle."

La louve fonça à toute allure sur l'adversaire.

" Il n'en est pas question! Sors Black Ayate!"

Un immense rayon mauve surgit de la toupie noire faisant apparaitre un magnifique pur sang au pelage luisant noir. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient des nuages et ses yeux gris perle semblaient tristes. Sur ses pattes étaient aussi accrochés de petits nuages blancs.

" Mur nuageux!"

Le cheval ouvrit la gueule et des nuages en sortirent, le recouvrant totalement. Louvia tenta d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la peau du spectre adverse mais ils ne purent transpercer la barrière nuageuse créée par le pur sang. Elle se recula, dépitée.

" C'est bien Black Ayate. Prison de nuages!"

Black Ayate ouvrit de nouveau la gueule et d'épais nuagesgris en sortirent, ils se dirigèrent vers la louve avant de se durcir et de l'emprisonner.

" Oh non Louvia! s'écria-t-elle avec détresse."

" Achève-la!"

Le pur sang s'élança à toute vitesse sur Louvia qui était impuissante. Le cheval heurta Louvia de plein fouet qui fut contrainte de rentrer dans sa toupie. Black Ayate l'éjecta ensuite avec force hors de l'arène.

" Le premier matche est remporté par Nicolas des Mystérious Horses! annonça Frank avec étonnement."

* * *

_**C'est la fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Pour ma part je le trouve pas mal. Enfin à vous de juger et pour ça il faut me laisser des reviews! Alors à vos claviers!**_

**PetiteSaki**


	17. La force de l'amitié

**_Bon déjà je remercie encore une fois Princesse d'argent pour ses reviews et je remercie aussi Marian et Vierge. Alors pour vous remerciez je vous offre le chapitre dix-sept! C'est pas génial ça? Allez, place au chapitre!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**La force de l'amitié**

" Ce deuxième match verra donc s'affronter Nathalie Simon des Mystérious Horses à Grégory des Magical Fauves! s'exclama Franck Best avec son éternelle jovialité."

" Nathalie, intelligente et calme, elle et son spectre ne forment plus qu'un lors d'un match de beyblade quant à son adversaire Grégory, il est redoutable avec son spectre Skyli, commenta Arthur."

Nathalie avait attaché ses cheveux roux très clairs en une queue de cheval avec un chouchou rose et portait un top rose et une longue jupe en jean bleu-marine ainsi que de hautes bottines noires. Ses yeux mauves très clairs presque roses, brillaient de détermination. Grégory, lui, avait revêtu un simple t-shirt blanc, un jean marron et des baskets blanche. Il avait lui aussi des yeux brillant de détermination.

" Voyons dans quelle arène vont devoir s'affronter nos deux adversaires, lança le commentateur."

La cloche métallique qui était rentrée dans le sol refit son apparition et s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un immense monument de pierre dans lequel était sculpté les quatre têtes des précédents présidents des Etats-Unis. Il y avait aussi d'immenses rochers, des collines et la mer.

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? demanda le DJ"

Ils hochèrent tous deux positivement la tête, concentrés.

" 3,2,1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

La toupie bleu-clair heurta directement de plein fouet la toupie or de l'adversaire, produisant de grandes étincelles orangées.

" Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin on dirait, lâcha calmement Nathalie en le regardant, amusée."

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur le match.

" Allez Epona! Montre-lui ce que l'on sait faire! Pluie d'étoiles!"

La toupie or s'illumina de blanc et l'arène s'obscurcit, des dizaines d'étoiles filantes de couleur or tombèrent avec violence sur l'arène, la secouant. Le jeune garçon tenta tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que sa toupie ne se fasse pas toucher par une des étoiles meurtrières.

" Que penses-tu de cette attaque? Je l'ai mise au point avec mon spectre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça."

" Mets-toi en défense Skyli! Champ magnétique!"

Les étoiles filantes tombèrent avec vitesse sur le champ magnétique mais ne parvinrent pas à le briser. La pluie cessa enfin, laissant la toupie de Nathalie vulnérable à toute attaque.

" Skyli! Queue tonnerre! hurla Grégory."

La toupie bleu-clair fut entouré d'éclairs et alla heurter la toupie de Nathalie qui se retrouva projetée hors de l'arène. Nathalie observa sa toupie retomber sur le sol avec lenteur, mais son visage était toujours aussi calme et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange.

" Bravo! C'était bien joué! le félicita-t-elle en ramassant sa toupie or."

" Merci."

Grégory et Nathalie allèrent se reposer un peu dans leur camp respectif durant quelques instants.

" La première manche est donc remportée par Grégory des Magical Fauves! annonça Franck Best."

" Chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs nous assistons à des combats acharnés, ça c'est du grandspectacle! s'exclama Arthur Toper."

" Reprenons le combat avec la deuxième manche, ajouta son ami."

Les deux valeureux challengers se remirent donc en place face à face.

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! cria le DJ."

Les deux toupies entrèrent dans l'arène avec force et se heurtèrent avec une violence incroyable. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux projetées quelques mètres plus loin.

" Achève-la Skyli! Queue tonnerre!"

La toupie bleu-clair se retrouva donc de nouveau entourée d'électricité mais Nathalie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de mettre sa toupie en défence.

" Bouclier de crystal!"

La toupie or prit les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel en tournant sur place. La toupie de Grégory fonça sur celle de la beybladeuse adverse mais elle se heurta au bouclier dressé par Epona. Grégory serra les dents, essayant de trouver quelques chose.

" Je n'arriverai à rien comme ça, pensa-t-il. Il faut que je fasse appel à mon spectre. Skyli à toi!"

Le magnifique guépard fit son apparition dans un rugissement terrible avant de fixer l'adversaire de ses yeux verts.

" Joli, j'avoue. Mais regarde plutôt le mien! A toi ma jolie!"

Un immense rayon de lumière tranlucide surgit avec force de la toupie de la jeune fille et une splendide jument fit son apparition en se cabrant, hennissant bruyamment. Epona avait un magnifique pelage roux et sa queue et sa crinière étaient blanches tout comme ses sabots. Ses yeux étaient de couleur or et reflétaient un certain malice. Une étoile à cinq branches de couleur elle aussi or ornait son front. Grégory resta surpris face à ce spectre si spécial et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les spectres qu'utilisaient les Mystérious Horses étaient ceux des chevaux.

" Mouais, pas mal, lâcha tout de même le jeune homme."

" Ravie qu'elle te plaise, le remercia-t-elle en souriant."

" Skyli, ne te laisse pas impressionner! Queue tonnerre!"

La queue du puissant félin fut recouverte d'éclairs plus intenses et il bondit à toute vitesse sur Epona, s'apprêtant à la frapper avec sa queue électrique. Epona fut cependant plus intelligente et malicieuse et au moment où le guépard allait la heurter elle se dérobaet le fauve atterrit sur ses quatre pattes, ses yeux pétillant de frustration d'avoir raté sa cible.

" Ce n'est pas grave Skyli, le rassura son beybladeur. Eclairs bleus!"

Skyli s'illumina de bleu foncé et des éclairs bleus se propagèrent dans toute l'arène. L'un d'eux atteignit le spectre de Nathalie mais la jument resta debout comme si elle n'avait rien senti.

" Je n'ai jamais vu un spectre résistant aussi bien à un des éclairs de Skyli, dut avouer Grég."

" Epona est exceptionnelle! Météores!"

La jument au pelage roux ouvrit la gueule et de petites étoiles blanches s'en échappèrent à toute vitesse pour aller heurter Skyli qui les évita tant bien que mal mais le guépard commençant à faiblir reçut une slave d'étoiles de plein fouet et s'écroula sur le sol en haletant. Epona se dirigea lentement vers lui et leva ses deux pattes avants, prête à l'achever. Le fauve se contenta de l'observer, sachant pertinamment ce qui allait lui arriver mais il était épuisé et ne pouvait pas se relever. Les deux pattes avants de la fière jument retombèrent lourdement sur Skyli qui rugit de douleur et qui rentra dans sa toupie. Une lueur de fierté éclaira les pupilles d'Epona et elle éjecta la toupie de Grégory avec force hors de l'arène. L'adolescent observa sa toupie retomber lentement sur le sol hors de l'arène, le regard vide. Il saisit sa toupie et leva le regard vers la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sublime. Grég se releva enfin et se dirigea de nouveau vers son camp, la mine déconfite.

" C'est pas grave Grég, le rassura Jessica. A la dernière manche tu vas la massacrer!"

" Ouais, approuva Cloé. Tu vas l'écrabouiller!"

Sa soeur ne pû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'expression qu'avait utilisé sa soeur cadette.

" Bah quoi? s'étonna Cloé en voyant sa soeur rire."

" Taisez-vous un peu, je bosse moi! protesta Virginie. Alors il a une chance de gagner?"

" Oui, il en a une, si son spectre parvenait à muter il serait sûr de remporter la victoire. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si Epona est elle aussi capable de muter, il faut qu'il reste sur ses gardes et qu'il soit plus malin que cette fille, répondit sérieusement Lachta."

" T'as entendu mon vieux? questionna le génie."

" Ouais, dit-il avant de reprendre sa place face à l'arène."

" Bravo Nathalie! Tu t'es super bien débrouillée! la félicitèrent Julia et Nicolas."

" Oui c'est vrai, les approuva Mélissa en lui souriant."

Jean lui restait songeur et silencieux, observant Grégory avec insistance.

" Tu n'es pas content pour moi Jean? s'étonna Nathalie. Tu ne dis rien?"

" Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il est plus redoutable qu'il ena l'air et si jamais son spectre mutait Nathalie, je crois que tu serais vraiment mal, lança finalement son capitaine."

" Je le sais parfaitement mais je ferais de mon mieux."

" Bonne chance alors."

La jeune fille s'avança alors à son tour vers l'arène en silence.

" Place à la dernière manche qui déterminera l'issue du combat final. Si jamais c'est Nathalie qui gagnait cette manche, les Mystérious Horses seraient qualifiés pour la finale, annonça Franck Best."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

Les deux toupies furent lancées avec une violence inouie et se cognèrent brutalement, provoquant d'immenses étincelles.

" Cette fois, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux! assura Grégory."

" Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en faire. A toi Epona!"

Le spectre fit de nouveau son apparition en se cabrant et en hennissant.

" Pluie d'étoiles!"

La queue, la crinière et les sabots blancs de la jument s'illuminèrent intensément. Le ciel de l'arène s'obscurcit et d'immenses étoiles de couleur or s'abattirent avec violence sur l'aire de combat.

" Champ magnétique! s'écria le jeune homme."

Un dôme magnétique se dressa autour de la toupie bleu-clair, la protégeant des mutiples étoiles.

" T'as trouvé la parade on dirait, nota Nathalie en souriant légèrement."

La pluie d'étoiles cessa enfin et le champ magnétique de Skyli disparut.

" Météores!"

De petites étoiles blanches s'échappèrent à toute vitesse de la gueule d'Epona et se dirigèrent vers la toupie adverse qui les évita. Les petites étoiles heurtèrent avec violence le monument de pierre représentant les quatre présidents et le sectionna en deux.

" Les beybladeurs sont vraiment d'une grande violence! s'exclama Arthur Toper. Regardez ce qu'ils on fait de ce merveilleux monument!"

Mais personne ne l'écouta, trop absorbés par le match qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

" Bonne esquive, admit-elle. Mais ça ne suffira pas, fonce-lui dessus Epona!"

" Skyli! Sors! hurla Grégory."

Le guépard sortit cette fois-ci plus puissant que jamais et tout son corps se recouvrit entièrement d'électricité, signe qu'il avait muté.

" Oh non, maugréa l'adolescente. Pas une mutation."

Le guépard n'ayant pas supporter sa précédente défaite bondit sur la jument qui fut prise de convulsions terribles à cause du haut voltage.

" Dégage-toi de lui Epona! Tu peux le faire!"

Epona s'illumina de blanc et des ailes de couleur or apparurent dans son dos faisant s'écarter le fauve un peu trop collant à son goût.

" Il est mal! Epona vient de muter, lâcha Lachta à l'adresse de Virginie."

" Ca j'ai remarqué figure-toi."

" Ils sont de force égale, déclara Cloé. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui dominera l'autre."

" Cyclone enragé! s'écria avec force la beybladeuse."

Les ailes d'Epona se mirent à battre de plus en plus fort, projetant un puissant cyclone sur le guépard qui fut emprisonné à l'intérieur.

" Tu peux le faire Skyli! Ne te laisse pas abbattre!"

Un immense rayon jaune apparut et relia le corps de Skyli au coeur de Grégory qui fut surpris.

" Comment...? s'étonna celui-ci."

Nathalie l'observa avec surprise, les yeux hagards. Les Bladebreakers qui observaient leur matche furent hébétés face à ce spectacle des plus exceptionnels.

" Vous avez vu? demanda Max. Il utilise la même méthode que moi avec Draciel."

" Si on se retrouve face à eux je sens que ça va être serré, assura Tyson en regardant le matche."

Les yeux verts de Skyli devinrent soudainement bleus et un immense rayon bleu électrique s'abbattit sur l'arène, détruisant tout sur son passage. Epona fut touchée et se retrouva électrocutée, elle s'écroula sous la puissance de l'attaque. Skyli l'éjecta avec facilité hors de l'aire de combat. Le rayon jaune qui reliait le jeune homme à son spectre disparut. Un léger vertige le prit mais Jessica le rattrapa de justesse.

" Ca va aller? l'interrogea doucement Jessica."

" Oui, je suis juste crevé."

Cloé ramassa la toupie de son coéquipier avant de rejoindre à son tour leur camp. Nathalie saisit elle aussi sa toupie qui était très abîmée. Elle murmura à peine audiblement:

" Je suis fière de toi Epona."

Elle jeta un regard vers Grégory et lui sourit. Le jeune garçon lui fit un pâle sourire car il était épuisé après le rude combat qu'il avait mené. Nathalie rejoignit ensuite son équipe qui lui lança des mots rassurants. Jean restait cependant silencieux, observant avec sérieux les Magical Fauves.

" Les deux équipes sont donc à égalité! s'écria Franck."

" Quel match! s'extasia son ami."

"Vous avez raisonArthur, ce n'est pas tous les jours quenous assistonsà un match aussi éblouissant que celui-ci!"

Le dernier matche serait donc décisif et chaque équipe désirait remporter la victoire pour pouvoir aller en finale. Que les meilleurs gagnent!

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et je pense le publier demain ou après-demain. En attendant, laissez-moi des reviews!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	18. La rage au ventre

**_Bon déjà Marian je te remercie et je te promet d'essayer de mettre un peu de romance dans ma fic mais pour l'instant je dois terminer les matchs qui opposent les Mystérious Horses aux Magical Fauves. Mais j'essaierai de faire un effort pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as deviné Princesse d'argent en ce qui concerne le dernier match. T'es devin ou quoi? Non je rigole et je suis heureuse que tu m'aies encore laissé des reviews. Que ferai-je sans toi et mes lecteurs? Sinon j'adore toujours autant ta fic mais je m'égare là. Bon, je dédie ce chapitre spécialement à Marian! Place à présent au chapitre dix-huit!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**La rage au ventre**

" Nous voilà donc au troisième et dernier combat qui désignera quelle équipe ira en finale, annonça Franck Best."

" Ce dernier combat verra donc s'affronter Jessica Curtis des Magical Fauves à Mélissa Turner des Mystérious Horses! s'exclama Arthur."

Mélissa s'apprêta à se lever mais Jean l'en empêcha avant de se lever à sa place.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna sa coéquipière."

" Laisse-moi l'affronter s'il te plaît Mélissa."

Mélissa l'observa un moment sans comprendre avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête positivement.

" On m'informe qu'il y a eu un changement, déclara le présentateur dans son micro. Ce n'est pas Mélissa Turner qui affrontera Jessica Curtis mais le capitaine de l'équipe, c'est à dire Jean Douglas!"

" Jessica, commença Arthur. Une fille différente des autres pourvue d'une puissance incroyable et quand son spectre passe à l'attaque ça devient une véritable furie! Quant à Jean, c'est un redoutable adversaire qui a déjà fait ses preuves et avec son spectre Pégase, il devient quasiment invincible!"

Les deux challengers s'avancèrent calmement vers l'arène. Jessica avait attaché ses cheveux bruns avec une pince en or pour l'occasion. Elle portait un haut blanc, un cycliste noir et des souliers eux aussi noirs. Jean quant à lui était habillé d'un t-shirt rouge, d'un jean bleu marine et chaussait des baskets blanches. Ils armèrent tous deux leur toupie à leur lanceur.

" Place à présent à l'arène dans laquelle devront se battre nos deux valeureux adversaires, déclara Arthur Toper."

La cloche métallique refit son apparition pour la troisième fois avant de laisser apparaître une arène bleue classique.

" Nos challengers vont donc se battre dans une arène classique. C'est là que tout se joue! lança avec sérieux Franck Best."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla le DJ."

Une toupie rouge sang et une toupie blanche parsemée de paillettes argentées atterrirent dans l'arène classique. La toupie de Jean se mit tout de suite à faire des zigzags ce qui déconcerta légèrement Jessica qui préféra se méfier.

" Bon on va l'arrêter un peu, décida Jessica. Squila, yeux foudroyants."

Un mince rayon jaune fila droit sur Pégase qui entama un brusque changement de trajectoire, évitant l'attaque.

" Superbes réflexes, admira la jeune fille."

" Pégase! Les ailes de pureté!"

De petites ailes blanches apparurent sur la toupie et s'illuminèrent. La toupie pourvue d'ailes fonça à toute vitesse sur Squila qui évita l'attaque de justesse. Mais Pégase fit un rapide demi-tour et heurta Squila de plein fouet qui fut propulsée avec force hors de l'arène. Le capitaine des Magical Fauves resta surprise devant la rapidité des mouvements du spectre adverse et son regard tomba sur sa toupie qui gisait sur le sol, fumante.

" Mais comment as-tu fait? le questionna-t-elle encore sous le choc."

" Pégase est très rapide, se contenta de dire Jean avant de se diriger vers son camp."

Jessica ramassa sa toupie et fit de même.

" Ca on peut dire que c'est un matche éclair! s'exclama Franck."

" J'ai scanné sa toupie, lâcha Virginie."

" Qu'est-ce que ça donne? l'interrogea Jessica légèrement dépitée."

" Il a un anneau de poids très équilibré, il est très rapide et possède une très grande force. Mais il manque tout de même de défense quant à son spectre je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, il faudrait qu'il le fasse sortir pour en savoir plus, expliqua tranquillement Lachta."

" J'ai jamais vu un adversaire comme lui. Réussir à me sortir de l'arène en cinq minutes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, avoua Jessica."

" Je t'avais dit qu'il était très fort, lui rappela Albane."

" Oui mais à ce point..."

" En tant que capitaine, ça ne me surprend pas qu'il soit aussi fort. Je l'ai très bien observé et il y a quelque chose de triste dans son regard, quelque chose qui lui fait mal mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je l'ai déjà vu s'entrainer et je peux te dire qu'il y met toute sa volonté, lâcha Grégory."

" Je me serais doutée que le matche serait difficile mais là... J'aurais préféré affronter Mélissa, admit Jessica en baissant légèrement les yeux vers le sol."

" Tu y arriveras, assura Grégory en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille. Je crois en toi!"

Jessica retrouva le sourire et se leva déterminée avant de rejoindre l'arène. Jean se dirigea lui aussi vers l'arène d'un pas lent, encouragé par les spectateurs et son équipe.

" Cette fois c'est moi qui vais gagner! assura Jessica en fixant sa toupie à son lanceur."

Jean ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer et d'armer sa toupie à son lanceur.

" Place à présent à la deuxième manche! hurla Franck."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! s'écria le DJ."

Les deux toupies se heurtèrent avec force dès le début et d'immenses étincelles orangées jaillirent de ce contact si brutal.

" Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas faire! Squila, griffes d'acier!"

La toupie rouge sang prit une légère teinte grise et fonça à toute vitesse sur la toupie adverse qui esquiva l'attaque mais dans un geste rapide, Squila changea de trajectoire et atteignit sa cible qui fut propulsée dans les airs.

" Ouragan meutrier! s'écria le capitaine des Mysterious Horses."

La toupie blanche toujours dans les airs augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et retomba tandis qu'un puissant ouragan faisait son apparition et emprisonnait Squila.

" Oh non! Cette fois j'ai pas le choix! Sors Squila!"

La sublime panthère noire sortit dans un rugissement terrifiant. Ses yeux turquoises brillaient d'un air de défi. Elle ouvrit ses ailes, se débarrassant de l'ouragan qui s'évapora. Jean fut quelques peu surpris par cette apparition si soudaine mais se reprit vite.

" Les ailes de pureté!"

" Griffes d'acier!"

Les deux toupies se rentrèrent dedans et Pégase fut propulsé hors de l'aire de combat avec une puissance inhumaine. Jean continua de fixer Jessica, le visage sans émotion avant de finalement prendre la parole:

" Bravo."

Il se retourna et attrapa sa toupie avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son camp tout comme Jessica qui affichait un sourire satisfait mais elle avait l'air tout de même quelque peu songeuse.

" Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait appel à son spectre? demanda Jessica."

I" l voulait peut-être garder l'effet de surprise? proposa Cloé en haussant les épaules."

" Il ne parle pas beaucoup en tout cas. Je l'ai connu plus bavard."

" Il y a quelque chose qui le dérange j'en suis sûr à présent. On le lit facilement dans son regard, dans ses yeux rouges il y a un peu de mélancolie et concernant son spectre il aurait pû l'appeler mais il ne l'a pas fait. Peut-être que Pégase lui rappelle un souvenir douloureux? lança sérieusement Grégory."

" Je le connais un peu plus que vous mais il reste toujours aussi mystérieux, avoua Albane quelque peu triste."

" A mon avis il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne te fera pas de cadeaux pour le dernier matche alors reste sur tes gardes, lui conseilla Virginie."

" Pégase avait envie de sortir, lâcha soudainement Lachta. Je l'ai senti étant moi-même un spectre mais Jean l'en a empêché. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien."

" Bon allez vas-y, l'encouragea Grégory. Bonne chance!"

" Merci."

Elle se dirigea pour la dernière fois vers l'aire de combat avec sérieux. Jean la rejoignit enfin et se mit en place, attendant le signal.

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

" Les ailes de pureté!"

A peine entrée dans l'arène, Squila fut violemment projetée près d'un des bords de l'arène. Jessica était impressionnée par la vitesse de l'attaque mais elle ne le montra pas et appela son spectre qui apparut en rugissant, montrant ses puissants crocs pointus et à travers ses yeux turquoises on put lire de la détermination.

" Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin, déclara Jean en souriant. Regard perçant!"

La toupie blanche aux multiples paillettes argentées produisit un flash blanc qui aveugla provisoirement la panthère noire. Jean en profita pour ordonner à son spectre de lancer de nouveau les ailes de pureté qui atteignirent leur but mais Squila reprit tout de suite du poil de la bête et observa l'adversaire avec des yeux féroces.

" Tu l'as mise en colère, lâcha soudainement Jessica avec un sourire en coin."

" Fais appel à ton spectre! s'écria Julia dans le camp de touche."

" Pas maintenant! C'est trop tôt! protesta vivement le capitaine des Mystérious Horses."

" Tu ne peux pas le retenir prisonnier Jean! hurla à son tour Nathalie. Pégase veut sortir alors laisse-le donc faire!"

" Pas question!"

Un léger étourdissement le frappa à ce moment-là et il plaqua sa main sur son front pour le faire partir. La jeune fille le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

" Ca va?"

" Oui allez continuons!"

Il retira sa main de sur son front et ordonna à Pégase d'éviter l'attaque giffes d'acier lancée par Squila.

" Queue de flammes! hurla sa beybladeuse."

La queue de la majestueuse panthère noire s'enflamma et elle bondit sur la toupie blanche, prête à la frapper avec sa puissante attaque. Mais Jean finit par lâcher prise et une intense lumière blanche surgit de la toupie de celui-ci. Pégase apparut enfin et se cabra avant de pousser un fier hennisement. Pégase était un magnifique étalon blanc ailé et ses yeux bleus limpides indiquaient sa sagesse et sa fourberie. Il y eût des murmures dans la foule, subjuguée par la beauté du spectre de Jean.

" Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir maintenant, rétorqua durement le jeune homme."

Comme s'il comprenait, l'étalon blanc baissa légèrement la tête et ses yeux bleus devinrent tristes.

" Bon, c'est pas grave. Vent céleste!"

L'étalon blanc releva la tête et battit puissamment des ailes, produisant un vent terrible de couleur argent. Squila fut soudainement repoussée loin de Pégase, elle grogna de dépit.

" Griffes d'acier!"

" Ouragan Meurtrier!"

Squila s'élança de nouveau sur l'étalon qui battit des ailes avec force produisant un immense ouragan. Squila l'évita de justesse avec agilité et entailla profondément la peau de Pégase qui hennit de douleur. Jean tomba alors à genoux en hurlant lui aussi. Il l'avait ressenti, il avait ressenti toute la douleur de son spectre. Comment cela se faisait-il? Il ne savait pas mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

" Ca va aller? s'inquiéta le capitaine des Magical Fauves."

Le jeune garçon serra les dents et se releva courageusement.

" Attaque plutôt, grogna Jean."

" Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce matche! s'écria Jessica. Squila, queue de flammes!"

La queue hérissée de pointes de la panthère noire s'enflamma de nouveau et elle bondit pour la seconde fois sur Pégase qui s'envola pour éviter l'attaque mais Squila utilisa elle aussi ses ailes et atteignit Pégase au poitrail. L'étalon blanc utilisa alors sa puissante machoire et enfonça ses dents dans la peau de la panthère qui ne pût s'empêcher de rugir de douleur. Les deux spectres retombèrent tous deux sur le sol, se fixant tous les deux avec une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant et ça il le savait et c'est pour ça qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout pour leur maître.

* * *

**_Bon et bien je coupe la. Je suis cruelle n'est-ce pas? Mais ne vous en faites pas leprochain chapitre est déjà écrit et je risque de le publier soit aujourd'hui ou demain, je verrais. J'envoie encore de gros bisous à mes revieweuses, c'est à dire Vierge, Marian et Princesse d'argent! Je vous adore et continuez à me lire, ça me touche. Si vous aimez Sakura n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma fic Sakura: la lumière vaincra. Allez, à vos claviers chers lecteurs!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	19. Une confrontation décisive

**_J'ai pas pû résisté et je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui j'allais être gentille. Je vous offre donc la deuxième partie du match qui oppose Jessica à Jean. Heureux chers lecteurs? A mon avis oui, j'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre dix-neuf vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment et c'est pour ça que cette fanfiction comporte déjà dix-neuf chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le vingtième chapitremais ça ne va pas tarder alors en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Une confrontation décisive**

" Les deux adversaires sont de force égale! commenta Arthur Toper. Qui vaincra l'autre?"

" Bonne question Arthur, admit son collègue en observant le matche."

" Qu'en penses-tu Virginie? l'interrogea Albane, légèrement inquiète."

" Lachta a fait l'analyse complète de la toupie et du spectre de Jean, répondit le génie en continuant de pianotter avec frénésie sur son clavier."

" C'est exact! Je vous ai déjà parlé de sa toupie parlons à présent du spectre, déclara Lachta en fixant les quatre amis."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la chatte.

" Pégase est d'une très grande puissance et quelque chose de très fort le relie à Jean. Celui-ci subit les attaques qui parviennent à toucher son spectre. C'est pour ça qu'il a hurlé tout à l'heure, expliqua Lachta."

" Oui bon d'accord mais ça ne nous dit pas si Jessica peut le battre, lâcha dédaigneusement Grégory."

" Pour l'instant oui car ils sont tous deux de force égale mais Pégase est un spectre très spécial et il se peut qu'il ne nous dévoile pas toute sa puissance. Pour l'instant, ils en sont tous deux au même point, il va falloir qu'elle ruse et qu'elle reste concentrée pour en venir à bout, avoua finalement Lachta."

"Génial, ironisa le jeune homme aux yeux verts en reportant son attention sur le matche. Tu peux y arriver Jessica, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible."

" Recommence! Les ailes de pureté! hurla Jean à son spectre."

Pégase se cabra et galopa vers la panthère noire à toute vitesse tandis que ses ailes s'illuminaient de nouveau.

" Esquive Squila! ordonna Jessica."

Squila s'envola au dernier moment d'un mouvement d'ailes avant de se reposer tranquillement sur le sol. Aucun des deux adversaires et des deux spectres ne voulaient s'avouer vaincu et le match s'éternisait, plus grand que jamais, au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs qui n'arrêtaient pas d'encourager leur beybladeur préféré.

" Je t'ai sous-estimé, dut avouer la jeune fille en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front."

Le jeune adolescent sourit malicieusement. Pégase se mit à sourire lui aussi et ses yeux bleus limpides devinrent plus malicieux que jamais. Jessica commençait à trouver cette situation inquiétante.

" Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

L'étalon blanc s'illumina d'une forte couleur or et une longue corne de couleur argent apparut sur le front de celui-ci tandis que sa crinière et sa queue se transformaient en eau. Une épaisse armure de couleur or avec des épines très pointues apparut sur le dos de l'étalon au pelage blanc. La lumière disparut enfin laissant apparaître Pégase qui venait à l'instant de muter.

" Oh, oh, s'inquiéta franchement la jeune fille."

" Elle est très mal, lâcha Virginie en sueur en tapotant avec une vitesse ahurisante sur le clavier."

" Pourquoi dis-tu ça? s'étonna Cloé en la regardant."

" Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Pégase vient de muter et de ce fait sa puissance vient de doubler! Squila ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec lui! s'exclama le génie au bord de la crise de nerfs."

" Elle y arrivera, assura Grégory. Elle s'en sort toujours et j'ai confiance en elle."

" Fais-toi une raison Grégory. Elle ne le battra jamais! le contredit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs."

" Je ne suis pas de ton avis, riposta-t-il en reportant son regard sur le matche que menait sa coéquipière."

" Incroyable n'est-ce pas? lança calmement Jean en la fixant de ses yeux rouges. Tu es très forte je l'avoue et je suis quasiment sûr que ton spectre est parfaitement capable de muter mais y arrivera-t-il à temps?"

" Tu verras, tu ne me battras pas ça je peux te l'assurer, déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents de frustration. Mes amis comptent sur moi!"

" Tous comme les miens."

" Tu es si différent dans une arène, j'ai l'impression de faire face à deux personnes différentes à la fois, c'est étrange, avoua songeusement l'adolescente."

Cette réflexion le troubla quelque peu mais il se reprit très vite avant d'ordonner à son spectre d'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

" Corne d'argent!"

La corne présente sur le front de l'étalon blanc se mit à briller d'une forte lumière argentée et il se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Squila.

" N'abandonne pas Squila! Ensemble nous vaincrons!"

Squila s'illumina à son tour d'une forte lumière turquoise, son corps entier fut soudainement recouvert de flammes tout comme ses ailes. Seuls ses yeux turquoises restaient visibles et brillaient de détermination. La jeune fille voyant cette mutation ne put qu'être complétement époustouflée.

" Le feu craint l'eau, lui rappela son adversaire."

" Le feu de Squila ne s'éteindra jamais. Il est sacré et brûlera toujours malgré tes attaques. Il brûle en moi et en elle et montre notre grande complicité."

Un rayon de couleur rouge sang relia Squila au coeur de sa beybladeuse.

" Là elle possède la force suffisante pour le battre, les informa Virginie avec excitation. Continue d'enregistrer Lachta!"

" Mais oui ne t'en fais pas."

Le public et les commentateurs ainsi que les équipes adverses étaient éblouis par ce match si intense qui marquerait à jamais les esprits.

" Je vois que tu as sû où trouver la force pour pouvoir me battre, nota Jean. Je suis sûr que mes parents seront fiers de moi même si je perds du moment que je m'occupe bien de Pégase et que je le respecte. Je l'avais promis à ma mère avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le trépas ainsi que mon père."

Le souvenir d'il y a quelques jours rejaillit soudain dans son esprit mais il retint ses larmes. Il voulait se montrer fort pour ses parents, ses proches mais aussi pour ses amis qui avaient réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour eux et même s'il perdait, il savait qu'ils seraient tous fiers de lui. Un intense rayon vert clair apparut et relia l'emplacement du coeur du spectre à son beybladeur. La corne de l'étalon blanc s'allongea et la densité d'eau de sa crinière et de sa queue augmenta. Jessica ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de tristesse, les parents du garçon étaient morts, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire sortir son spectre. Elle se dit que c'était injuste mais si elle abandonnait lâchement, elle était certaine que Jean lui en voudrait.

" Je comprends ce que tu ressens, lâcha subitement la jeune fille. Perdre ceux qu'on aime a toujours été une épreuve difficile."

Jean leva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait que cette fille puisse le comprendre.

" Mais je suis sûre qu'ils veillent sur toi d'où ils sont et qu'ils sont déjà fiers de toi! lança Jessica les yeux brillants d'émotion."

" Pégase! s'écria Jean en ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues."

" Squila! s'écria à son tour Jessica."

" Quelque soit le vainqueur, ce match restera gravé dans tous les coeurs et les esprits. N'oubliez pas ce matce car c'est un exemple d'amitié, nous sommes peut-être adversaires mais au-dessus de tout nous sommes amis! crièrent ensemble les deux challengers."

" Pégase, Aqua Spirales!"

" Squila, Feu sacré!"

Les deux spectres lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps. Des spirales d'eau épaisses sortirent de la gueule de Pégase tandis que des flammes ardentes s'échappaient du corps tout entier de Squila. Les deux attaques se percutèrent, se repoussant chacune leur tour. Ce match aurait bientôt une issue et tous le savaient. Le feu finit par prendre considérablement du terrain mais il fut aussitôt repoussé avec ardeur. Les deux spectres mettaient toute leur puissance dans cette confrontation ainsi que les beybladeurs. Le feu finit malheureusement par reprendre le dessus et atteignit l'étalon au pelage blanc de plein fouet qui ne put s'empêcher d'hennir de douleur bientôt suivi par Jean qui hurlait à l'agonie. Jessica se sentie soudain mal d'avoir fait ça, elle avait fait du mal à Jean mais ce n'était malheureusement pas son intention. Pégase s'écroula alors lentement au ralenti avant de retourner dans sa toupie qui s'arrêta de tourner d'elle-même. Tout le public était sans voix devant ce spectacle si fabuleux.

" Les Magical Fauves remportent la dernière manche et accèdent à la finale, annonça doucement Arthur Toper encore sous le choc et le charme de ce match unique."

" C'était un matche de titans auquel nous avons pû assister! ajouta son collègue."

Sans s'y attendre Jean s'écroula alors lui aussi sur le sol, inconscient. Ses coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers lui et Nathalie le retourna avant de poser sa main sur son coeur.

" Il bat encore mais il est mal en point, nota Nathalie avec inquiétude."

" Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre ainsi, avoua Nicolas en observant son meilleur ami avec une légère tristesse dans les yeux."

Jessica récupéra sa toupie ainsi que celle de Jean et s'approcha des amis du capitaine des Mystérious Horses.

" Tiens, déclara-elle à l'adresse de Julia. Voilà sa toupie. Malheureusement elle est dans un sale état, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça."

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il voulait se battre, c'était son rêve, que ses parents aujourd'hui morts soient fiers de lui."

" Comment va-t-il?"

" On ne sait pas, une ambulance va l'emmener à l'hôpital, répondit Mélissa d'une voix posée."

" Beau matche, la félicita Nathalie en lui tendant sa main."

Elle la serra malgré qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable. Grégory se dirigea vers son capitaine et la serra dans ses bras et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de pleurer dans ceux-ci.

" Prends bien soin d'elle, elle le mérite, dit Julia d'une voix légèrement tremblante. On se reverra plus tard."

L'ambulance arriva enfin, les ambulanciers entrèrent dans le stade et installèrent Jean sur une civière avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de l'ambulance où on lui prodigua les premiers soins. Les Mystérious Horses quittèrent le stade sous les dernières ovations du public. Les coéquipières de Jessica la rejoignirent et lui lançèrent des mots rassurants tandis que les Bladebreakers encore sous le choc de ce match plein de surprises, allaient à la rencontre de ceux-ci.

" Excellent matche! s'exclama Tyson avec enthousiasme."

" Merci Tyson, le remercia sincèrement Jessica d'une voie étouffée en se dégageant des bras rassurants de Grégory et en essuyant ses larmes."

" Bon votre match va bientôt commencer, vous devriez y aller, proposa Cloé en voyant que toute cette agitation gênait son capitaine."

" Oui, on se retrouvera peut-être en finale? déclara Max en souriant."

" Oui."

Les Magical Fauves allèrent s'installer dans les gradins pour le prochain match.

" Je ne vais pas rester ici pour le match, lâcha soudainement Jessica. Je vais aller à l'hôpital voir Jean."

" Je t'accompagne, décida Grégory en s'apprêtant à se lever."

" Non! l'empêcha-t-elle. J'y vais seule."

" Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant."

La jeune fille sortit donc du stade sous les derniers applaudissements des spectateurs.

* * *

_**Triste fin pour Jean. Mais pourquoi je m'acharne autant sur ce personnage?Tout simplement parce que je l'adore! Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre dix-neuf? Dites-moi votre avis en me laissant des reviews. Pour ma part je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs matchs que j'ai écrit mais à vous de juger chers lecteurs. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas disponible avant demain ou après-demain puisque je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.**_

**PetiteSaki**


	20. Les éléments se déchainent

**_Voilà enfin le vingtième chapitre! Désolée pour l'attente mais je viens de l'écrire aujourd'hui et comme le brevet blanc arrive j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira chers lecteurs. Bonne lecture!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Les éléments se déchaînent**

" Après ce dernier match plus qu'explosif place aux prochains combats qui verront s'affronter les All Starz, l'équipe américaine aux Bladebreakers, champions d'Asie! s'écria Arthur dans son micro."

" Je sens que les matchs suivants vont être plus qu'interressants, commenta Franck Best avec un sourire."

" Et pour ce premier match nous allons voir s'affronter Steeve des All Starz ainsi que Tyson des Bladebreakers!"

" Steeve, une vraie tête brûlée qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Lui et Tryorn sont imbattables! Mais c'est sans compter sur le têtu Tyson et son célèbre spectre Dragoon. A eux seuls ils ont terrassé bon nombre d'adversaires! déclara Franck."

Les deux challengers s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'aire de combat, plus déterminés que jamais.

" Je vais t'écraser, lança Steeve sur un ton moqueur."

" Essaie de me provoquer, tu n'y arriveras pas, répliqua Tyson sur un ton moqueur en armant sa toupie."

" Place à présent à l'arène, annonça tranquillement Arthur."

L'immense cloche métallique auparavant rentrée dans le sol refit son apparition en surface avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau. Le paysage représenté était sublime! Il était constitué d'une magnifique chute d'eau entourée de divers plaines et rochers de toutes tailles.

" Nos concepteurs d'arène sont vraiment des spécialistes. Il faudrait penser à les augmenter, plaisanta Franck Best en recevant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de son collègue."

" Laissons plutôt place au match! s'enthousiasma Arthur en fixant les deux adversaires."

" Messieurs en position! 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! s'écria Jazman."

Les deux toupies entrèrent dans l'arène avec une force inouie et se rencontrèrent une première fois, faisant jaillir des étincelles.

" Tu gagneras pas p'tit gars, assura Steeve avec arrogance."

" C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Tyson en souriant."

" Tryorn, la charge du bison! ordonna son beybladeur."

L'imposante toupie jaune foncé brilla légèrement et fonça à toute vitesse sur Dragoon qui essayait de fuir. Tryorn heurta alors la toupie blanche de plein fouet, la faisant valdinguer au moins dix mètres plus loin. Tyson serra les dents en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

" Dragoon, fantôme ouragan!"

La toupie blanche augmenta sa vitesse de rotation et créa ainsi un puissant ouragan que Tryorn traversa sans aucun problème, heurtant de plein fouet Dragoon etl'éjectant hors de l'arène. Tyson observa sa toupie gisant sur le sol avant de reporter son attention sur Steeve qui arborait un sourire arrogant. Il se décida enfin à rejoindre son camp.

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Tyson! s'écria Kenny hors de lui."

" C'est pas sa faute Chef, Dragoon n'aurait jamais tenu le choc face à ce monstre, l'excusa Dizzy. N'oublie pas que la spécialité de Dragoon c'est l'attaque et non la défense."

" Oui, tu as raison Dizzy, excuse-moi Tyson."

" Y'a pas d'embrouille, assura celui-ci."

" Bon, j'ai eu le temps de scanner sa toupie et comme tu as pu le voir Steeve préviligie fortement l'attaque, en revanche il manque d'endurance. Je te conseille donc d'essayer d'éviter ses attaques et au moment où tu vois une faille, tu n'hésites pas et tu fonces!"

" Excellente idée Chef! approuva Max."

" Kenny a toujours de bonnes idées, lui rappela Dizzara."

" Allez, bonne chance champion! l'encouragea Max en lui lançant un clin d'oeil."

Tyson leva le pouce en signe de victoire avant de retourner vers l'arène plus déterminé que jamais à gagner à tout prix.

" Ouais tu vas l'avoir facilement Steeve, lâcha Eddy. Le p'tit verra pas le coup venir."

" Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi Steeve surtout, conseilla Judy. On ne sait jamais."

" Ne vous en faites pas Judy. On va le remporter ce tournoi, promit Steeve en faisant un sourire."

Steeve se dirigea de nouveau vers l'aire de combat, prêt à mettre la raclée du siècle à ce cher Tyson. Il arma cette fois sa toupie dans son lanceur en forme de ballon de rugby et le posa par terre, prêt à taper dedans.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital...

Un médecin en blouse blanche sortit enfin de la chambre de Jean. Les Mystérious Horses et Jessica se précipitèrent vers lui.

" Comment va-t-il? demanda Nathalie avec inquiétude."

" Il a quelques égratignures sur le corps et j'ai remarqué des marques de coups dans son dos, il a été battu?"

" Et bien, il ne veut pas qu'on en parle, confia Julia en baissant les yeux."

" Mais oui il a été battu, répondit Nicolas."

" Qui lui a fait ça? Dans des cas comme celui-la, il faut prévenir la police, leur expliqua le médecin."

" Jean ne veut pas que nous le fassions, il est notre capitaine et nous acceptons ses choix, déclara Mélissa sur un ton calme."

Jessica, elle, écoutait attentivement. Alors comme ça il avait été battu? Un garçon aussi gentil que lui? Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça devaient vraiment être de vrais monstres.

" Bon, mais essayez tout de même de le convaincre. Des gens qui battent des jeunes doivent payer et aller en prison et non errer librement dans la nature."

" C'est d'accord docteur, promit Julia en lui faisant un sourire."

" Et comment va Jean pour le moment? insista Nicolas."

" Ah oui, excusez-moi. Je ne vous ai pas répondu. Et bien en ce moment il est dans le coma mais son état est stable. Nous ne savons pas si il se réveillera et si oui quand, s'excusa le médecin."

" Ce n'est rien, assura Julia. On peut le voir?"

" D'accord mais un par un."

" Promis, dirent-ils à l'unisson."

Le médecin porta la fiche des patients qu'il avait à la main devant ses yeux et continua sa route dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

" Jessica tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier? proposa Nathalie en lui souriant."

" Non, vous êtes ses coéquipiers, protesta-t-elle."

" N'essaie pas de contredire Nathalie. Tu auras beau lui dire tout ce que tu voudras, elle tiendra bon, déclara Nicolas en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire."

" Bon d'accord, abandonna la jeune métisse."

La jeune fille entra alors avec lenteur dans la chambre. Elle aperçut tout d'abord d'immenses murs blancs et une fenêtre à moitié ouverte au fond de la pièce, de laquelle s'échappait un frais courant d'air qui faisait voler légèrement les cheveux mauves de Jean étendu sur un grand lit blanc, les yeux clos et le visage malade. Jessica s'en voulut immédiatement et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il était torse nu et de nombreux fils étaient accrochés à celui-ci, accompagnés de plusieurs machines dont une qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent. Une perfusion était profondèment enfoncé dans son bras gauche. L'adolescente s'assit alors à son chevet mais apercevant sa toupie, elle la pris et observa le médaillon qui brillait d'un fort éclat. Le superbe étalon blanc était représenté sur le bit-shit de la toupie, plus fier et plus majesteux que jamais. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer avant de reposer délicatement la toupie blanche parsemée de paillettes argentées sur la table.

" Je suis désolée Jean, je n'aurais pas du t'écouter et maintenant si tu te retrouves dans ce lit d'hôpital c'est de ma faute."

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes perlèrent aux soins de ses yeux, coulant sans retenue.

De retour au stade de beyblade...

" Dragoon! Fantôme ouragan, encore une fois! hurla Tyson."

La toupie blanche augmenta de nouveau sa vitesse de rotation et provoqua un puissant ouragan qui fit s'envoler la toupie de Steeve de quelques centimètres mais elle retomba tout de suite au sol.

" Dragoon! Sors!"

Le majestueux dragon bleu sortit alors de sa toupie, poussant son cri enchanteur.

" Tu crois me faire peur avec ce serpent des mers? se moqua Steeve."

Dragoon n'eût pas l'air d'apprécier ses dires et s'illumina de blanc. Le dragon s'allongea de plusieurs mètres et de puissants pics de glace, d'électricité et de feu recouvrirent son long et puissant corps.

" Dragoon vient de muter, les informa Dizzy."

" On avait remarqué Dizzy, lâcha Kenny, la bouche béante."

" Tu vas finir par gober des mouches si tu ne fermes pas la bouche Chef, plaisanta Max."

Kenny ne l'écouta même pas, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

" Dragoon? s'étonna Tyson en observant son spectre."

L'immense dragon bleu se retourna vers son beybladeur et fit un hochement de tête que Tyson lui rendit.

" Pas si vite! Tryorn!"

Le gros et puissant bison fit à son tour son apparition, prêt à lancer sa charge du bison.

" Pics d'éléments dévastateurs! s'écria Tyson."

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'inquiéta Steeve."

Les pics du dragon se détachèrent de son corps et fusèrent vers le bison dans un tourbillon de flammes, de glace et d'électricité. Les éléments venaient de se déchaîner sur Tryorn qui ne sut quoi faire face à l'attaque et qui fut ainsi terrasser, rentrant dans sa toupie. Dragoon l'éjecta avec une facilité étonnante avant de lancer un sourire moqueur vers Steeve. Le dragon bleu rentra alors sagement dans sa toupie. Steeve jeta un oeil à sa toupie posée sur le sol avant de s'en saisir d'un geste rageur. Tyson retourna dans son camp avec un sourire radieux.

" Les deux challengers sont à égalité et cette dernière manche va pouvoir déterminer la vainqueur! annonça Franck Best."

" Ton spectre a muté Tyson, déclara Max à l'adresse de son ami."

" Je sais Max, je l'ai senti en moi."

" C'est génial!"

" J'ai tout enregistré! s'exclama Chef. Les pics d'éléments dévastateurs, cette attaque va parfaitement à Dragoon, commenta Chef en réajustant ses lunettes sur sa tête."

" Dites-moi comment il fait pour toujours être aussi sérieux, soupira Tyson. Qu'est-ce que t'as Ray, t'as pas encore parlé une seule fois depuis le début de ce match?"

" Excuse-moi Tyson mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler en ce moment, s'excusa Ray."

" Bon Kai ça m'étonne pas. Il ne parle jamais, soupira une nouvelle fois le beybladeur en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'aire de combat, suivit de près par Steeve."

" Place à présent au dernier match! s'écria Arthur."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse!"

Les deux valeureux adversaires dégainèrent leur toupie avec rage. La toupie jaune foncé défonça un rocher tandis que Dragoon heurtait avec force Tryorn. Chaque spectre luttait pour l'emporter face à l'autre.

" Dragoon, à toi!"

Le dragon bleu réapparut de nouveau, mutant.

" Tryorn!"

Le bison féroce apparut à son tour enpoussant un meuglement mécontent.

" Pics d'éléments dévastateurs!"

" La charge du bison!"

Les pics représentant trois des éléments se détachèrent de nouveau du corps de Dragoon mais Tryorn les évita avant d'aller à la rencontre de Dragoon. Une lutte sans merci débuta entre les deux spectres, les deux beybladeurs étaient au sommet de leur concentration et plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux.

" Massacre-le! ordonna Steeve à son spectre."

" Bouclier lumière!"

Les yeux de Dragoon devinrent turquoises et au moment où le choc allait se produire, l'attaque fut renvoyée et le bison fut propulsé au bord la chute d'eau.

" Imbécile! Ejecte-le donc!"

Tryorn entama une nouvelle fois sa charge du bison mais cette fois si Dragoon lança un puissant rayon bleu qui heurta de plein fouet le bison déchaîné qui fut envoyé dans la chute d'eau, rentrant dans sa toupie. Steeve n'y croyait pas, battu par un minus! Il serra les poings de rage avant d'aller récupérer sa toupie. Tyson lui tendit la main mais Steeve s'éloigna, rancunier.

" Le match est donc remporté par Tyson des Bladebreakers! hurla Arthur au bord de la crise cardiaque."

" Quel match détonant! ajouta son collègue aussi retourné que lui."

" Bravo vieux, le félicita son meilleur ami. J'étais sûr que t'y arriverai!"

" Tu t'es amélioré Tyson, l'informa Kenny. D'après les statistiques..."

Mais Ray fut plus rapide et le coupa, plus exaspéré que jamais.

" Mais arrête un peu avec tes statistiques. Tu vas finir par me tuer!"

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment Ray mais c'est pas une raison pour agresser Chef! protesta Tyson."

" Je suis d'accord, appuya Max en le fixant avec reproche de ses yeux bleus."

Ray soupira avant de décider de laisser tomber, retombant dans le silence.

* * *

**_Et c'est la fin pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. Encore merci à Princesse d'argent pour ses nombreuses reviews et merci aussià Marian. Je dédie ce chapitre cette fois à Vierge à qui j'espère le chapitrea plus. Envoyez-moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire le prochain chapitre!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	21. La chute de la défense

**_Je viens de terminer le chapitre 21 et j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir aujourd'hui alors le voilà tout beau tout neuf! Merci pour ta review Princesse d'argent, je t'adore! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**La chute de la défense**

" Les Bladebreakers mènent donc la danse d'une victoire à zéro face aux All Starz! annonça Franck Best dans son micro."

" Place à présent au prochain match!"

" Match qui verra s'affronter Max des Bladebreakers à Emilie des All Starz! s'écria son collègue en observant les deux adversaires."

Emilie s'avança vers l'arène, raquette de tennis en main, avec un air un peu trop sûre d'elle. Max s'avança à son tour vers l'aire de combat en souriant comme à son habitude.

" Bonne chance! lui souhaita Max avec jovialité."

Emilie ne répondit pas et arma sa toupie mauve à sa raquette avant de se mettre en position. Max haussa les épaules avant de se mettre lui aussi en position, concentré.

" Voyons voir dans quelle arène vont devoir s'affronter nos deux challengers, déclara Arthur avec impatience."

La cloche remonta de nouveau vers la surface et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un magnifique jardin décoré de fleurs, d'arbres et d'arbustes.

" Arènes toujours aussi belles! s'enthousiasma Franck. Il faudrait vraiment les payer beaucoup plus ces concepteurs d'arène!"

Le public se mit à rire.

" Attention! 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla le DJ."

Les deux toupies pénétrèrent dans l'arène et il y eût une collision entre celles-ci. La toupie verte de Max fut projetée sur le bord de l'arène. Max pria en silence que sa toupie ne sorte pas de l'arène et son voeu fut exaucé car la toupie retourna dans l'aire de combat.

" C'est bien Draciel! Défense forteresse!"

La toupie s'arrêta et se mit à tourner sur place. Trygator qui n'avait pas encore perdu tout de sa vitesse fonça de nouveau sur la toupie adversaire qui ne put s'empêcher de décoller du sol.

" Mais comment elle fait ça? s'énerva Max."

" C'est à cause de son lancer, commença Chef en tapant sur son clavier. Il lui prodigue de la vitesse d'entrée de jeu."

" Ok, j'ai compris Chef! Tiens bon Draciel!"

La toupie verte retomba brutalement sur le sol de l'arène mais Emilie en profita pour ordonner à sa toupie de lui foncer dessus. La toupie mauve heurta alors la toupie de Max de plein fouet, qui fut éjectée avec une puissance phénoménale hors de l'arène. Emilie sourit avant de réajuster ses lunettes.

" Si tu tiens vraiment à me battre, et bien tu ferais mieux de revoir ta tactique, se moqua Emilie en retournant dans son camp après avoir ramassé sa toupie."

Max ne put se retenir de lui envoyer un regard meurtrier comme réponse et il ramassa sa toupie avant de l'examiner pour voir si elle n'avait rien, tout en retournant vers son camp.

" Ca va Max? s'inquiéta Tyson."

" Elle est vraiment prétentieuse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les nerfs de Jean avaient lâché, lâcha Kenny."

Tyson et Max baissèrent légèrement la tête à l'entente de ce nom. Le capitaine des Mystérious Horses s'était battu honorablement et le sachant à l'hôpital, les Bladebreakers ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être désolés pour lui.

" Excusez-moi, s'excusa Kenny. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire!"

" Non, c'est rien Chef, le rassura le jeune blond aux yeux bleus."

" Tu ne devrais pas l'attaquer dès l'entrée de jeu Max, lança subitement une voix."

Max, Tyson et Kenny se tournèrent vers Ray, étonnés de le revoir parler de nouveau.

" Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux ronds. Je ne suis pas muet non plus, déclara Ray, agacé par leur comportement plus qu'exagéré à son goût."

" C'est bon calme-toi vieux! C'est juste que t'étais vraiment silencieux depuis que nos matchs ont commencé,se justifiaTyson."

" Je peux me taire si tu veux Tyson, proposa Ray en observant sa toupie."

" Non surtout pas! s'écrièrent ensemble les trois compères."

Kai se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé qui disparut bien vite quand Ray se tourna vers lui.

" Toi non plus tu ne dis pas grand chose, nota Ray. Ca va?"

" Hum, se contenta de répondre leur capitaine."

" C'est déjà ça, soupira Ray en se tournant de nouveau vers l'aire de combat."

A l'hôpital...

Nathalie pénétra dans la chambre malgré l'interdiction du médecin concernant le nombre de personnes autorisées.

" Ca va? demanda-t-elle."

Jessica releva son visage vers elle et essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes d'un revers de main.

" Oui, répondit Jessica la voix encore un peu secouée par des sanglots."

Nathalie alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de celle du capitaine des Magical Fauves et tourna briévement son regard vers son capitaine. Elle s'attarda un peu sur son visage livide avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant.

" Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

" Bien sûr que si! protesta Jessica. C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué!"

" Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était l'honneur de ton équipe qui était en jeu et Jean n'aurait pas accepté que tu abandonnes, je peux te l'assurer, souria-t-elle en tripotant un peu ses cheveux roux très clairs."

" Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

" Parce que je t'apprécie et je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour rien, répondit simplement Nathalie. Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort, tu ne trouves pas?"

Jessica la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

" Ben quoi? C'est vrai non? Ose dire que tu ne le trouves pas mignon et je t'étripe! plaisanta Nathalie en faisant mine de l'étrangler."

Jessica sourit bien malgré elle à la plaisanterie. Cette jeune fille d'apparence si calme était en fait une véritable pile électrique et Jessica la trouvait vraiment très sympathique.

" C'est mieux quand tu souris, souria l'adolescente."

" Merci Nathalie, la remercia-t-elle."

" C'est rien, c'est tout naturel très chère! déclara-t-elle d'un ton théâtral qui fit éclater de rire Jessica."

" Et bien voilà, c'est pas si compliqué que ça de te redonner le sourire. Je devrais monter un cabinet de psychologue, songea faussement Nathalie."

Jessica lui donna une petite tape amicale dans l'épaule en riant.

" Raconte pas n'importe quoi."

" Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici! remarqua Nicolas avec un petit sourire en coin."

" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point!"

De retour au stade...

" Place à la deuxième manche de ce combat qui oppose Max à Emilie. Pour l'instant c'est Emilie qui mène le jeu, annonça Arthur Toper."

" Plus pour longtemps d'ailleurs, assura Max."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! cria Jazman."

Les deux toupies furent lancées avec une force inégalée. D'entrée de jeu, Max évita les diverses attaques que lançaient Emilie et quand il vit que la vitesse de la toupie mauve avait été réduite, il ordonna à Draciel de passer à l'offensive. La toupie verte cogna durement la mauve qui tint bon malgré tout.

" Si tu crois m'avoir à l'usure tu peux toujours rêver! assura Emilie en réajustant ses lunettes pour la deuxième fois."

" Je crois qu'elle a raison sur ce coup-là. Pas grave, on va tenter ma tactique de défense, pensa le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Draciel! Méga défense!"

" C'était pas prévu dans le programme ça, protesta Emilie."

La toupie verte prit une couleur vert foncé et devint ainsi aussi dure que de l'acier.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Emilie? la questionna Max avec un petit sourire en coin."

" Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt bien joué, admit-elle en souriant à son tour. Cependant il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Trygator, montre-toi!"

Le long et gros reptile fit son apparition dans l'arène et se mit à observer méchamment Max.

" Oh, oh, déglutit Max."

" Je ne te le fais pas dire! Eau bouillonante!"

L'aligator ouvrit grand la gueule et un jet d'eau bouillant fut propulsé sur la toupie verte qui fut repoussée de quelques centimètres.

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi Judy disait que ta défense était en acier, nota Emilie sans cacher un petit regard admiratif."

" Allez Draciel, ne te laisse pas faire!"

Draciel apparut dans toute sa splendeur en poussant son cri. Il s'approcha de l'aligator et l'attrapa par la queue, le soulevant de terre.

" C'est quoi ça? s'étonna Tyson."

" Une attaque Tyson, répondit Kenny. Draciel va sûrement faire tourner Trygator dans les airs avant de le lancer."

" Le spectre d'Emilie va servir de projectile?"

" Et oui Tyson, répondit Dizzy."

" Je crois qu'Emilie ne risque pas d'apprécier."

Le spectre de Max fit alors tourner le spectre d'Emilie dans les airs de plus en plus vite avant de le lancer dans les airs. Trygator rentra précipitamment dans sa toupie et la toupie mauve retomba dans un bruit métallique hors de l'aire de jeu. Emilie observa Max, sidérée.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de technologie moi pour gagner, argumenta Max en retournant dans son camp."

La jeune rousse ramassa sa toupie et se dirigea elle aussi vers son camp, encore sous le choc.

" Chapeau Max! le félicita son meilleur ami."

" Merci Tyson."

" C'était bien joué le coup du projectile volant, admira Dizzy, amusée. C'était divertissant de voir un aligator apprendre à voler."

" Dizzy! la repris Chef."

" Excuse-moi Chef mais il faut bien plaisanter de temps en temps, il n'y a pas que le boulot qui compte, rétorqua Dizzara."

" Kai, j'espère que t'as écouté ce que vient de dire Dizzy parce que ça te concerne, lança Tyson à l'adresse de son capitaine."

Kai qui avait les yeux à moitié clos et les bras croisés leva son regard vers celui de Tyson qui brillait de défi.

" Le problème Tyson c'est que toi tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu progresseras."

Tyson grogna de dépit, il arrivait toujours à l'avoir et ça l'énervait au plus au point.

" Toi c'est pas mieux monsieur le rabat-joie, se vexa son coéquipier."

Kai soupira, impossible de parler avec Tyson sans que ça ne dégénère. Enfin bon c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout! Peut-être qu'un jour par miracle, ils arriveraient à discuter calmement.

" Recommencez à vous disputez vous deux et je m'en vais et je me fiche du match c'est clair? s'exclama Ray au bord de la crise de nerfs."

" C'est bon Ray calme-toi! On arrête, promit Tyson en l'observant avec inquiétude."

" Non, Tyson. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié d'accord? Je vais très bien, tout va bien mais si vous vous disputez encoreje ne donne pas cher de mes actes! prévint Ray en le fixant de ses yeux jaunes."

" Ok, pas besoin de s'énerver."

" On peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas ménagé l'arène, déclara Arthur en voyant toutes les fleurs éparpillées sur le sol et les troncs déracinés."

" Des matchs comme ça on en voit pas tous les jours, ajouta Best avec des yeux hagards."

" Les deux adversaires sont à égalité, qui va l'emporter?"

" Certainement pas vous Arthur."

" Je ne joue pas au beybalde moi, je suis animateur mon cher Franck. Vous avez oublié?"

" Je plaisantais Arthur, soupira Franck en le regardant avec un air désespéré."

" Bon après cette brusque altercation, place à la dernière manche! s'exclama Toper en voyant l'impatience des spectateurs."

Les deux beybladeurs se remirent en place l'un en face de l'autre.

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Richie Jazman."

Les deux beybladeurs lancèrent avec force leur toupie qui entrèrent directement en collision, d'immenses étincelles jaillirent de ce contact si brutal et les deux toupies furent violemment éjectées de chaque côté de l'arène, défonçant deux, trois arbres et arbustes au passage. Ils reprirent très vite du poil de la bête et se rentrèrent une nouvelle fois dedans.

" Sors Draciel!"

Le spectre imposant de Max sortit en poussant son puissant cri d'attaque.

" Trygator, mode défense!"

L'aligator réapparut de nouveau enouvrant la gueule et son armure grise entoura entièrement son corps tandis que les pics s'allongeaient, plus pointus que jamais.

" Mais c'est un tank cet aligator! s'exclama Max."

" Rectification Max, c'est un spectre comme Draciel!"

" Draciel!"

Un rayon bleu relia le coeur du jeune homme à son spectre. Draciel doubla de volume et une puissante massue apparut dans sa patte droite. Draciel éleva la massue en même temps que Max et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le reptile. Au grandétonnement de tous, au contact de la peau métallique de l'animal, la massue se brisa en mille morceaux. Max n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

" Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait du fonctionner! s'écria Max."

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Chef?"

" L'alliage dont est fait Trygator est encore plus dure que le diamant et la massue de Draciel étant en acier n'a pas réussi à l'entailler, expliqua à sa place Dizzara."

" Exactement, approuva Kenny en tapant toujours sur son clavier avec frénésie."

" Max est mal barré, commenta Grégory en observant le match avec intérêt."

" Il ne pourra pas gagner, assura Virginie. L'alliage dont est fait l'armure de Trygator est encore plus résistant que le diamant."

" Pauvre Max, se désola Cloé."

" Il lui reste encore une chance non? questionna Elia, inquiète."

Le génie secoua négativement la tête.

" Alors il est bel et bien fichu, murmura Cyril."

" Il est temps de t'achever. Trygator, Croc fatals!"

Max resta pétrifié sur place, Trygator se mit à courir vers Draciel et une fois à sa hauteur ouvrit en grand la gueule, laissant apparaître ses crocs tranchants.

" Max! Reprends-toi! hurla Tyson."

" Ca ne sert à rien, répondit Max en baissant la tête. C'est terminé."

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Draciel, déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider son maître à gagner. Le spectre reprit sa forme normal et rentra de lui-même dans sa toupie avant de se faire lamentablement éjecté par le spectre adversaire.

" Cette dernière manche est remportée par Emilie! hurla Arthur Toper."

La jeune fille rousse ramassa sa toupie ainsi que celle de Max avant de la lui tendre avec un sourire cette fois-ci sincère. Max l'observa, étonné par ce changement d'attitude avant d'attraper sa toupie.

" Excellent match, murmura Emilie."

" Merci mais..."

Elle était déjà retournée dans son camp et Max décida de retourner dans le sien. Il était quasiment sûr que ses coéquipiers allaient lui en vouloir.

" Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissée gagner Max? s'étonna Tyson."

" Il n'aurait pas pu en venir à bout, intervint Ray. Draciel n'aurait jamais réussi à transpercer cette carapace. Il est un spécialiste de la défense et non de l'attaque."

" Depuis quand tu t'y connais autant en beyblade? l'interrogea Tyson."

" A cause des statitistiques que Kenny nous sort sans arrêt! ironisa-t-il."

Chef sourit gêné face à cette remarque mais n'en rajouta pas.

" Il ne reste plus qu'un combat qui déterminera l'équipe qui affrontera les Magical Fauves en finale! hurla Arthur Toper avec excitation."

" Bonne chance à chaque équipe!"

* * *

**_Fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a comblé. C'est un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai écrit je pense. Donnez-moi votre avis en me laissant des reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera disponible plus tard, quand je l'aurai écrit. En attendant, tous à vos claviers!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	22. La fureur du tigre

**_Après une longue attente voici enfin le chapitre 22! Désolée de le poster aussi tard mais il y a eu quelques problèmes dans la famille, sans compter le brevet blanc et les contrôles incessants. Mais j'ai enfin pu terminer de l'écrire et le voici tout beau tout neuf! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres et merci à Princesse d'argent pour sa fidélité et à tous les autres lecteurs qui me lisent. Bonne lecture à vous tous et à vous toutes!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**La fureur du tigre**

" Après ces précédents combats place au dernier combat. Celui qui désignera les heureux élus qui auront le privilège d'aller en finale avec les Magical Fauves! s'exclama Franck Best dans son micro en observant la foule qui criait le nom de leur favori."

" Ce dernier combat verra s'affronter Ray des White Tigers. Ray avec son jeu offensif et sa puissante griffe du tigre ne fait qu'une bouchée de ses adversaires. Celui qui ose se mesurer à lui est le capitaine des All Starz lui-même! Michaël et son spectre Trygle demeurent invaincu pour le moment, annonça Arthur Toper avec jovialité."

" Place à présent chers spectateurs et télespectateurs à l'arène! s'exclama son collègue."

L'immense cloche métallique remonta à la surface pour la troisième et dernière fois avant de s'ouvrir avec lenteur, laissant apparaître un paysage montagneux.

" Cette fois nous irons faire une ballade en montagne, plaisanta Toper. Qu'en dites-vous?"

Le public éclata de rire en entendant la remarque d'Arthur. Franck Best lui envoya une légère tape sur l'épaule pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

" Beybladeurs en place! ordonna Richie Jazman."

Ray se leva sous les encouragements du public et de ses coéquipiers, s'avança lentement vers l'aire de jeu avant d'armer sa toupie grise à son lanceur et de se mettre en position. Le toit du stade s'ouvrit soudainement et un jeune homme avec un parachute blanc descendit lentement vers le sol. Il enleva son parachute et lança un sourire charmeur à ses fans.

" Si ça c'est pas d'la frime Arthur dites-moi ce que c'est? rigola le présentateur."

" On dirait que Michaël a décidé de marquer l'occasion. On s'en souviendra, déclara Toper en riant."

Après son moment de gloire et les regards désespérés des Bladebreakers et de son équipe, il s'avança vers l'arène toujours en frimant et sortit une balle de baseball dans laquelle il plaça sa toupie or.

" Bon arrête un peu de frimer et prépare-toi à perdre, lâcha Ray, agacé."

" Doucement mon vieux, t'es pressé de perdre? lui lança Michaël en jouant avec sa balle."

Ray serra les dents pour ne pas s'énerver et se prépara à dégainer.

" Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts? 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

Le capitaine des All Starz lança avec force sa balle debaseball d'où sa toupie or en sortit tandis que Ray lançaitsa toupieavec une force inégalée. Il y eût un premier choc et les deux toupies furent violement propulsées contre les parois d'une haute montagne.

" Driger, la griffe du tigre!"

" Trygle, esquive."

La toupie grise se reprit vite et se prépara à foncer dans Trygle qui s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber avec force sur la toupie de Ray qui tanguait sous le poids de la toupie or.

" Descends de là tout de suite!"

" Tu peux toujours rêver! assura Michaël en faisant les yeux doux aux filles du public."

La toupie or se dégagea néanmoins et refit son envol, prête à recommencer la même manoeuvre mais la toupie grise se déroba au dernier instant et Trygle retomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière.

" Bien joué, dut avouer la crâneur."

" Et t'as pas tout vu! La griffe enragée du tigre!"

Des lames acérées firent leur apparition de part et d'autres de la toupie grise qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Trygle qui esquiva l'attaque facilement avant de faire un saut en longueur, atterissant ainsi de nouveau sur la toupie adverse.

" Allez, finit de jouer. Trygle, la balle supersonic! s'écria Michaël."

La toupie or s'illumina plus fortement et la toupie grise céda enfin sous son poids, s'arrêtant définitivement.

" Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, lui rappela-t-il."

Ray ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer de ses yeux jaunes scintillants. Michaël y lut toute la détermination et la méprisance et il préféra détourner son regard, évitant celui de Ray qui devait-il avouer, lui donnait la chair de poule. Ray ramassa sa toupie et retourna dans son camp tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

" C'est pas grave Ray, le rassura Max. A la deuxième manche tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée!"

" Oui tu as raison Max, je lui ferais ravaler sa vanité! assura celui-ci en serrant le poing."

" Moi et Dizzy on a scanné la toupie de Michaël, les informa Kenny."

" Et? s'impatienta Tyson."

" Et on a noté que son jeu était basé sur l'attaque et que si Ray n'avait pas de spectre, sa toupie aurait déjà été désagrégée, lâcha Chef."

" Génial, soupira Ray."

" Mais toi tu as un jeu offensif certes, mais tu es aussi très bon en endurance et en esquive ainsi qu'en vitesse, ça devrait te donner un avantage. Sans compter que Driger peut muter, lança Chef en continuant de taper sur son clavier."

Son coéquipier baissa les yeux. Au moment où Driger avait réussi à muter, il avait enfin su comment sa mère était morte et comment il avait miraculeusement réussit à s'en sortir. Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui et il ne comptait pas en parler aux autres. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter avec ses problèmes, il y avait déjà le tournoi et c'était le plus important.

" Bien, cette première manche est donc remportée par Michaël des All Starz, tout en délicatesse! annonça Arthur avec une pointe d'ironie."

" Faisons place maintenant à la deuxième manche et d'après le visage de Ray, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir avalé sa défaite, nota son collègue avec un sourire."

Nos deux challengers prirent donc de nouveau place devant l'aire de jeu, tous deux en position et prêts à dégainer.

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! s'écria Richie."

A l'hôpital...

" Comment va-t-il sinon? demanda Nicolas à l'adresse de Nathalie."

" Rien de nouveau, il est toujours dans le coma, lui répondit la jeune fille en reprenant soudainement son sérieux."

" Il se réveillera ne t'en fais pas Nico, c'est quelqu'un de solide, le rassura sa coéquipière."

" Qui est solide? gémit une voix faible."

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jean qui essayait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux et d'avoir une vision claire malgré les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre.

" Jean? tenta prudemment Julia."

Il ouvrit cette fois entièrement les yeux et aperçut Jessica et ses coéquipiers inquiets, avant de voir qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital et que des dizaines de fils le reliaient à diverses machines. Le capitaine des Mystérious ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

" Est-ce que ça va? demanda Mélissa d'une voix inquiète."

Jean tourna son regard vers elle, le visage encore un peu livide et lui répondit par l'affirmatif quand un léger vertige le prit. Il plaqua sa main contre son front et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

" Ca te reprend on dirait, remarqua son meilleur ami."

" Je me demande si ça passera un jour, soupira Jean avec sa main toujours plaquée sur son front. En tout cas, félicitations pour avoir gagner face à moi Jessica."

L'adolescente le regarda incrédule, Nathalie lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas mais elle ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher d'être surprise.

" Je t'ai quand même attaqué!"

" Tu n'avais pas le choix, l'honneur de l'équipe passe avant tout et je ne t'aurai pas pardonné si tu avais abandonné, assura-t-il en passant sa main sur la joue de la jeune métisse."

Jessica fut quelque peu surprise de ce contact mais le laissa faire.

" Je comprend mieux pourquoi tes coéquipiers te respectent, tu es un capitaine hors pair, déclara la métisse en souriant."

Jean lui rendit un faible sourire avant de retirer vivement sa main.

" On doit te dire que le médecin qui t'a examiné a lui aussi découvert les traces de coups et nous a demandé de te convaincre d'en parler à la police, l'informa Nicolas en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille."

Le capitaine des Mystérious Horses se tourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami.

" Il n'en est pas question!"

" Ecoute-les Jean! Je ne connais pas exactement ton passé mais ce serait mieux pour toi. Ces gens qui t'ont battu doivent être punis."

" Tu n'as pas à te méler de ma vie! s'écria Jean, légèrement furieux."

Jessica recula, légèrement effrayée par le ton employé.

" Excuse-moi mais c'est plus fort que moi, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à en parler."

" Non, je comprends. Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, avoua Jessica en baissant légèrement les yeux."

" Allez, souris un peu, l'encouragea Jean."

En apercevant son petit air de chien battu, Jessica ne put résister et un sourire éclaira enfin son visage. Il sourit à son tour.

" Je préfère ça!"

De retour au stade...

" Cette fois tu dépasses les bornes! s'écria Ray à bout de nerfs."

" On dirait bien que le tigre s'énerve, ironisa Michaël."

" Driger!"

Le puissant tigre sortit en poussant un terrible rugissement qui fit vibrer tout le stade. De grands ailes immaculées apparurent dans son dos et l'armure dorée recouvrit son dos.

" Tiens, ça va enfin devenir interressant, déclara le capitaine des All Starz avec un sourire. A toi Trygle!"

L'immense condor de couleur or sortit lentement de la toupie or avant d'ouvrir ses puissantes ailes et de pousser un cri strident. Ses yeux rubis scrutèrent le tigre du regard. Le tigre grogna avant de bondir sur le volatile.

" Evite-le Trygle!"

Trygle s'exécuta et s'envola à l'aide de ses puissantes ailes, évitant ainsi l'attaque frontale. Ray serra le point de dépit et de rage, il lui avait vraiment fait perdre son calme. Driger sentant toute cette rage rugit beaucoup plus fort et dans un puissant bond, attrapa le condor par le cou avec ses puissants crocs qui s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de l'oiseau. Trygle lançait des cris apeurés tout en essayant de se dégager, sans succès.

" Allez Trygle! Tu ne vas pas te faire battre par un minable fauve!"

Trygle poussa un cri de douleur aigu et rentra dans sa toupie avant de se faire éjecter par Driger avec force. La toupie or frôla la joue gauche de Michaël au passage avant de retomber lentement en dehors de l'arène.

" On rigole moins pas vrai? ironisa Ray. Ne jamais énerver un tigre, c'est un conseil."

" Tu peux te les garder tes conseils! répliqua agressivement le capitaine des All Starz avant de récupérer sa toupie gisant sur le sol."

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Michaël? s'énerva Eddie en le voyant revenir."

" Il m'a eu par surprise c'est tout, répondit celui-ci."

" Trygle est beaucoup plus fort que ce tigre de pacotille Michaël! Tu as intérêt à gagner cette manche si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, le prévint Judy."

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

" Ne vous en faites pas, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée lors de cette dernière manche."

Dans le camp adverse...

" Bien joué vieux! le félicita Tyson."

" On peut dire que tu lui as rabattu le caquet! plaisanta Max en donnant une tape amicale à Ray."

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Ray en voyant ses coéquipiers le féliciter avec le sourire. Il en oublia même ses problèmes personnels remplacés par la bonne humeur qui régnait entre eux.

" Il faut que Driger mute de nouveau Ray si tu tiens à gagner, les coupa Chef."

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais lui faire ravaler sa salive à ce crooner, assura Ray, déterminé."

" Content de tel'entendre dire!"

" Dommage que je ne puisse pas me charger de son éducation, il serait servi avec moi, plaisanta Dizzy."

" Dizzy, tu es un spectre, lui rappela Kenny."

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas plaisanter Kenny ou bien tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour?"

" Oh mais te fâche pas Dizzy."

" Je ne me fâche pas. Je dis juste la vérite telle qu'elle est."

" Les beybladeurs sont priés de se remettre en place! lança le DJ."

Les deux adversaires se remirent donc en place, Michaël jouant avec sa balle tout en lançant des regards charmeurs vers les filles.

" Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein? lui fit remarquer le Bladebreaker."

Il ne releva pas l'insulte, continuant de jouer avec sa balle de baseball.

" Attention! Voici la dernière manche qui nous dira quelle équipe ira en finale, informa Franck."

" Vous êtes pour qui vous Franck?"

" Enfin ça ne se demande pas ça comme question Arthur! Un présentateur doit être neutre."

" Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu portes un maillot avec écrit " Allez les Bladebreakers"?"

Le public éclata de rire en entendant les deux présentateurs se chamailler.

" Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire?"

" Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse? Les lettres sont énormes et en plus elles sont écrites en rouge pétant! se justifia son collègue."

Le stade se remplit une nouvelle fois de rires, à croire que les deux présentateurs avaient décider de se faire remarquer pour cette denière manche.

" Hé les gars! Arrêtez de vous battre et annoncez la dernière manche au lieu de vous chamailler! s'écria un spectateur."

" Mais oui ne vous en faites pas monsieur et surtout n'oubliez pas que les matchs qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui sont retranscrits sur MTV! rappela Franck Best."

" Mais on s'en fout Franck que se soit retranscrit sur MTV, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit ce spectateur? lui demanda Arthur en se tournant vers son ami."

" C'était juste pour rappeler à ceux qui nous suive à la télévision que les matchs seront retranscrits si jamais ils en avaient raté une partie."

" N'écoutez pas ce que dit mon crétin de collègue chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs, il est fou! lâcha Toper en riant."

" C'est vous qui êtes fous Arthur!"

" Enfin bref, place au dernier match!"

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Jazman."

La toupie grise et la toupie or entrèrent dans l'arène en se cognant avec force. Les deux toupies continuèrent de s'entre-choquer avec violence, aucune ne voulant céder.

" Tu peux toujours rêver mon vieux mais tu gagneras pas cette fois, assura Michaël."

Sa toupie fit un bond de quelques mètres et atterit sur celle de Ray qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement sous le poids de l'adversaire.

" Tiens bon surtout Driger et à mon signal tu te débarasses de lui! 3, 2, 1! Sors Driger!"

Un immense rayon blanc surgit de la toupie de Ray faisant dégager la toupie or et le féroce tigre blanc sortit en poussant un terrible rugissement. Les ailes et l'armure or refirent de nouveau leur apparition.

" Tu le prends comme ça? Sors Trygle!"

Le condor de couleur or sortit de nouveau et d'après l'expression de ses yeux, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'avait pas apprécier sa précédente défaite.

" Trygle! Le souffle d'or!"

" Le souffle d'or? s'étonna Ray."

Le condor ouvrit grand son bec et une fine poussière d'or sortit de celui-ci avant de retomber sur Driger. La fine poussière finit alors par se tranformer en épaisses lianes de couleur or et emprisonèrent le tigre blanc qui se débattit furieusement en essayant de mordre les filets pour se dégager.

" La balle supersonic!"

Le condor s'envola haut dans le ciel et s'apprêta à retomber avec violence sur Driger.

" Non! hurla Ray."

Un rayon rouge et mauve le relia à Driger qui s'illumina devert quelques instants. Une fois la lumière dissipée, ses griffes et ses crocs s'étaient allongés et ils étaient plus coupants que jamais. Le tigre ouvrit grand la gueule et sectionna les lianes d'un puissant coup de crocs avant de se dégager de la trajectoire de Trygle qui retomba avec violence sur le sol.

" Je dois avouer que c'est bien joli tout ça mais Trygle va te massacrer! assura Michaël."

" Fais le taire Driger!"

Driger bondit de nouveau sur le condor de couleur or et le griffa de ses puissantes griffes. Le condor ressentit toute la douleur et s'écroula sur le sol avant de refermer ses ailes. Le tigre s'approcha de l'oiseau et posa une de ses pattes sur son cou en signe de victoire. Trygle se sentant vaincu, rentra docilement dans sa toupie dans un cri strident. La toupie or s'arrêta alors de tourner pour de bonalors que le tigre blanc retournait à son tour dans sa toupie avant de retourner dans la main de son propriétaire.

" Les Bladebreakers sont qualifiés pour la finale! hurla Franck en poussant un cri de joie."

" On dirait que mon collègue est ravi, remarqua son ami. La finale verra donc se disputer l'incroyable équipe des Magical Fauves et les champions d'Asie, j'ai nommé les Bladebreakers!"

" Merci de nous avoir suivi et à bientôt pour la finale."

Les deux présentateurs rendirent l'antenne tout en se tapant dans les mains, heureux que les Bladebreakers soient les fameux vainqueurs. Les Magical Fauves descendirent rejoindre les Bladebreakers.

" Félicitations les gars, on va se retrouver en finale, lança Grégory avec le sourire."

" On va vous latter en finale, se vanta Tyson avec le sourire."

" Rêve toujours Tyson! ajouta Cloé."

" Jessica n'est pas avec vous? s'étonna Max en ayant remarqué l'absence de la jeune métisse."

" Elle est partie aller voir Jean à l'hôpital, répondit simplement Albane."

" Vous savez comment il va? ajouta Kenny en refermant pour la première fois son ordinateur portable."

" Non, aucune nouvelle, déclara Grégory sur un ton d'excuse."

Soudain, le téléphone portable de Grégory se mit à sonner. Etonné, il décrocha:

" Allo?"

" Salut Grég c'est Jess!"

" Ah c'est toi! Comment va Jean?"

" Il est réveillé et il ne m'en veut pas, ils vont le garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin."

" Tu nous rejoins à l'hôtel?"

" Oui, je serais là ce soir normalement et sinon qui c'est qui a gagné?"

" T'as raté vraiment de grands matchs! Mais on va affronter les Bladebreakers en finale."

" Mais c'est génial! J'ai hâte d'y être!"

" Moi aussi."

" Bon allez salut, on se voit se soir."

" Euh... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler quand tu seras de retour à l'hôtel?"

" Bien sûr! Il y a un problème?"

" Non non, ne t'en fais pas."

" Ok alors à tout l'heure."

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Grégory se tourna de nouveau vers son équipe et les Bladebreakers. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche.

" C'était Jessica. Jean s'est réveillé et ils vont le garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin."

Les Bladebreakers et les Magical Fauves soupirèrent de soulagement, même Kai se permit d'être quand même rassuré.

" Je n'y crois pas! Kai a des sentiments! nota Tyson en souriant, moqueur."

" Comme tout être humain Tyson!"

" Allez-y recommencez mais si c'est ça moi je m'en vais!"

Ray ne se fit pas prier et jeta un regard assassin à Tyson et à son capitaine avant de sortir précipitamment du stade.

" Ca devient une habitude, remarqua tristement Tyson."

Tous jetèrent un dernier regard vers Ray s'en allant avant de sortir du stade à leur tour.

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Le chapitre 23 est en cours d'écriture et sera bientôt disponible sur tous les écrans ( plaisanterie version PetiteSaki: c'est à dire plaisanterie pourrie). Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews pour m'encourager à écrire!_**

**PetiteSaki**


	23. Les larmes du phénix

**_Bon cette fois-ci ma flemme d'écrire a totalement dispru et donc voici le chapitre 23! Bon alors qui dois-je remercier? Ah oui, ma plus fidèle lectrice, j'ai nommé Princesse d'argent! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait ultra plaisir. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les chamailleries entre Franck et Arthur dans le précédent chapitre. J'avais envie de mettre un peu d'humour et dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin savoir ce que va dire Grégory à Jessica. Vous avez hâte de lire hein? Bon allez j'arrête de parler et laissons plutôt place au chapitre!_**

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Les larmes du phénix**

De retour à l'hôtel, dans la suite des Magical Fauves...

" Dis tu es sûr que ça va Grég? Tu m'as l'air bien tendu, remarqua Albane."

" Non ça va Albane tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit son coéquipier en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts."

" Bon et bien moi je vais me coucher, ces matchs m'ont crevé! lâcha Albane en baillant et en allant se coucher bientôt suivie par Cloé et Virginie."

Dix minutes plus tard, Jessica pénétra enfin dans la suite et aperçut Grégory assit sur son lit, songeur.

" Tu voulais me parler Grég? lui demanda la métisse d'une vois douce."

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de la jeune fille.

" Euh... Oui. Assieds-toi là!"

Il lui désigna une place sur son lit à côté de lui, Jessica vint s'y asseoir et observa curieusement Grégory de ses yeux en amande.

" Voilà, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et... j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai découvert que je... que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié envers toi et..."

" Et?"

" En fait ce que j'ai découvert c'est que... c'est que je t'aime, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux."

Les yeux de la métisse s'agrandirent sous la surprise, son coeur venait de manquer un battement et instinctivement elle avança son visage vers le sien et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser. Jessica se dégagea un peu avant de répondre doucement:

" Moi aussi je t'aime."

Grégory l'embrassa de nouveau mais avec plus d'assurance et de passion que la première fois. La jeune fille passa sa main derrière la nuque de son coéquipier tandis que celui-ci entourait sa taille de ses mains. Ils continuèrent ainsi de s'embrasser durant de longues minutes mais à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

" Bon, je vais me coucher, décida-t-elle."

Grégory lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui déposa de tendres baisers dans le cou qui la firent frissonner.

" Arrête Grég, ce n'est pas raisonnable, laisse-moi aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle en riant."

Il la laissa partir à contre-coeur avant de se coucher lui aussi, plus heureux que jamais.

Dans la chambre des Bladebreakers...

" Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça Ray? lui demanda Kai."

" Ca te regarde! répliqua agressivement son coéquipier."

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? insista son capitaine."

" Rien du tout, mentit-il."

" Tu mens Ray, ça se voit."

" Et puis j'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions idiotes, je vais me coucher."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ray alla se coucher sous le soupir de Kai qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon, allumant la télé. Tyson s'assit à ses côtés.

" Excuse-moi Kai pour tout à l'heure."

Son capitaine l'observa un instant et accepta ses excuses avant de tourner les yeux de nouveau vers la télévision. C'était un reportage sur le beyblade en général. Max, lui était tranquillement raffalé sur une des chaises longues de la véranda en train de lire un bon livrealors que Kenny était encore en train de bosser sur les toupies avec l'aide de Dizzy.

Quelque part, en Russie...

" Je te retouverai Kai où que tu sois tu ne m'échapperas pas."

Le lendemain matin, dans le petit restaurant de l'hôtel...

" Non mais vous avez vu comment les Bladebreakers ont mis une raclée à l'équipe américaine? commenta avec enthousiasme une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburns et aux yeux verts."

" Mais oui on a vu Sylvie, soupira un jeune homme aux yeux rouge vif et aux cheveux noirs mi-long."

" Non mais attends Benjamin! Ils sont vraiment excellents! appuya une autre jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux coupés au carré et aux yeux noirs."

" C'est bon tu vas pas te mettre à baver non plus Amélie, rétorqua une autreadolescente aux yeux bleu azur et aux longs cheveux mauves bouclés."

" T'es pas drôle Mimi, bouda Sylvie."

" Mimi ne l'a jamais été, lui rappela Amélie."

" Hé oh ça va! protesta la dénommée Mimi."

" Avoue qu'elle a raison Mimi, t'es une rabat-joie! déclara Sylvie en insistant bien sur chaque mot."

Mimi fixa ses coéquipières de ses yeux azur avant de réajuster les lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

" Je suis peut-être rabat-joie Sylvie mais moi au moins je ne suis pas folle! répliqua-t-elle."

" Et d'abord pourquoi on est venu ici? Nous c'est le tournoi d'Europe auquel nous allons participer, lança Amélie."

" T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès Amélie? demanda Benjamin, légèrement agacé. On est là car les deux équipes qui s'affrontent en finale sont très fortes, on pourra récolter des infos sur eux."

" Oh mais oui c'est vrai. Où avais-je la tête? ironisa Amélie en tirant la langue à Benjamin."

" Dans les nuages, comme d'habitude, ironisa Benjamin en levant les yeux au ciel."

" Fais pas attention Ben, elles sont folles, déclara Mimi aussi exaspérée que lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres."

" Faites pas vos cochonneries à table, vous allez me dégouter! protesta vivement Amélie."

" Moi je trouve ça trop mimi! lâcha Sylvie avec des étoiles plein les yeux."

" Oui mais toi c'est toi et moi c'est moi."

" On va se gêner, déclara Mimi en continuant d'embrasser Benjamin."

Amélie les sépara de force.

" Je préfère ça, soupira-t-elle en enfournant un croissant dans sa bouche."

" C'est plutôt toi la rabat-joie, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves."

" J'ai entendu Mimi, l'informa Amélie."

" C'était voulu."

" Ah la la! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? soupira Benjamin en buvant son café, exaspéré."

" Et bien tu combats et puis avoue que tu nous adore Benji! le taquina Sylvie."

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Sylvie, tu veux?"

" Mais oui Benjounet, le taquina de nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux verts qu'était Sylvie."

Benjamin abandonna la partie et continua de boire tranquillement son café.

" Les voilà! s'exclama soudainement Amélie."

" Qui ça? l'interrogea Mimi en se tournant vers elle, étonnée."

" Mais les Bladebreakers évidemment, répondit l'adolescente aux cheveux roux coupés au carré."

" Oh regardez là-bas c'est Ray! Il est trop mignon! commenta Sylvie avec enthousiasme."

" Elle ne changera donc jamais? soupira Mimi en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille."

" Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, lâcha Benjamin."

Sylvie se précipita comme une tornade sur Ray bientôt suivie par Amélie.

" Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe? demandèrent en choeur Amélie et Sylvie en tendant un papier et un crayon à Ray."

Mimi et Benjamin soupirèrent profondèment et préfèrèrent ne pas s'occuper de la scène qui avait lieu devant eux. Tyson et Max pouffèrent de rirealors que Ray était un peu gêné.

" C'est que..."

" S'il te plaît! le supplièrent-elles avec des yeux larmoyants."

Ray leur signa un autographe de mauvaise grâce.

" Tenez!"

" Merci Ray! T'es trop chou!"

" Elles sont complétement timbrées! commenta Tyson."

" Venez, on va vous présenter les deux autres membres de notre équipe, les Flèches de Lumière, déclara Sylvie en tirant Ray par le bras."

Les Bladebreakers s'approchèrent de leur table accompagnés des deux furies et prirent place.

" Salut! Alors comme ça vous êtes les Flèches de lumière? demanda Max avec son éternelle jovialité."

Benjamin leva le nez de son café et observa le jeune blond devant lui qui le fixait avec curiosité.

" Oui c'est nous."

" Je vois, tu es un peu du style rabat-joie, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Tyson."

" Tyson! protesta Kenny."

" Non laisse, c'est rien. Il a raison, assura le jeune homme."

" Toi c'est Kai pas vrai? questionna Mimi à l'adresse du capitaine des Bladebreakers."

" Tu as bien deviné, répondit simplement Kai."

" Pas très bavard, nota-t-elle."

" Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, ajouta Kai."

" Tu as bien raison. Enfin on ne s'est pas présenté. Moi c'est Mimi Dubois. La fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts c'est la folle de service, Sylvie Vartan, l'autre là-bas, aux cheveux roux coupés au carré c'est notre deuxième folle de service, j'ai nommé Amélie Poulain et lui, c'est mon petit ami Benjamin Delamare."

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mais dites, on ne vous a pas vu au tournoi, remarqua Chef."

" On n'y a pas participé, on participe au tournoi d'Europe, on est l'équipe championne de France."

" Il paraît que c'est un beau pays, déclara Max."

" Ca l'est, d'ailleurs la première partie du tournoi d'Europe se déroulera en Espagne mais la deuxième partie aura lieu en France et plus précisément dans la capitale, Paris. Vous verrez, c'est sublime! commenta Amélie, enthousiasmée."

" Je vous préviens d'avance, Sylvie et Amélie sont complétement givrée alors méfiez-vous, les prévint Mimi en guettant la réaction de ses deux amies."

" Et toi t'es rien qu'une rabat-joie! répliquèrent-elles en choeur."

" Elle nous ménage pas à l'entrainement avec Benjamin, ce sont de vrais tyrans! lança Amélie."

" C'est pareil avec Kai, assura Tyson en avalant un croissant."

" Dites un petit match d'entrainement ça vous tente? demanda Max."

" Ouais, enfin si notre capitaine nous le permet, répondit Amélie avec un sourire ironique."

" Si c'est un moyen pour vous obliger à vous entrainer alors je suis d'accord, admit Mimi."

" Bien alors allons-y, décida Benjamin en déposant sa tasse sur la table."

Les deux équipes se dirigèrent donc au sous-sol et choisirent une arène classique.

" Qui commence? interrogea Sylvie."

" Contre toute attente, Kai s'avança et se plaça devant l'arène, Mimi sourit et se plaça en face de lui."

" Que le meilleur ou la meilleure gagne! s'écria Mimi en fixant sa toupie rouge plus petite que la normale à son lanceur."

" Dis Chef, sa toupie n'est pas un peu trop petite? questionna Tyson."

" Non elle est parfaitement réglementaire Tyson, répondit Dizzy."

" Ton ordinateur portable parle? s'étonna Benjamin en fronçant les sourcils."

" Non c'est Dizzy, mon spectre. Elle a été malencontreusement enfermée dans mon ordinateur."

" Je vois."

" 3, 2, 1! Hyper vitesse! hurla Ray."

Les deux toupies atterrirent toutes deux dans l'arène mais la toupie rouge possédant une vitesse inouie fonça à toute vitesse dans la toupie bleue qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement dans l'arène classique. Kai serra les dents, comment avait-elle fait ça!

" Sinmania! Aqua tornade!"

La toupie rouge se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite et une tornade d'eau se forma. La toupie rouge n'ayant rien perdu de sa vitesse fonça une nouvelle fois sur Dranzer qui cette fois évita l'affront.

" Demi-tour!"

La toupie rouge fit un rapide demi-tour et cogna durement la toupie bleue qui commençait à faiblir.

" Pas question que je me fasse battre par une fille, pensa Kai."

" Tu en veux encore?"

" Rêve! Les flèches de feu maintenant!"

La toupie bleue s'enflamma et alla heurter Sinmania qui ne recula que de quelques centimètres sous le choc.

" Quoi mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

" Le phénix est puissant certes mais il utilise le feu, j'utilise l'eau, tu ne trouves pas le lien Kai? l'interrogea Mimi en souriant."

" Bon sang! grogna le capitaine des Bladebreakers."

" Sors Sinmania, phase invisible!"

Un immense rayon bleu foncé sortit de la toupie rouge qui s'estompa quelques minutes après.

" Où est le spectre? s'étonna Tyson."

" Il est invisible, répondit Kenny. C'est incroyable qu'elle arrive à faire ça!"

" Pourquoi c'est si incroyable que ça? demanda Tyson en fixant Chef."

" Quasiment personne n'arrive à faire ça, il faut avoir un lien extrémement puissant avec son spectre, répondit instinctivement Kenny. Enregistre tout Dizzy, ça pourrait nous servir si on les rencontre au tournoi d'Europe."

" Ne t'en fais pas Chef, je connais mon boulot, le rassura Dizzy."

" Allez Sinmania! Aqua Tourbillon! ordonna Mimi en souriant."

Le spectre toujours invisible, lança l'attaque et trois tourbillons d'eau puissants encerclèrent l'adversaire.

" Elle est très forte, commenta Max. Jamais personne n'a réussi à mettre Kai en difficulté."

" Elle s'est entrainée dur pour en arriver là, son spectre et elle ne forment plus qu'un, déclara Benjamin en fixant le match."

" Dranzer sors!"

Le majestueux phénix rouge sortit en poussant son cri strident et en ouvrant ses ailes qui produirent des étincelles orangées. Mimi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette soudaine apparition.

" Je me doutais bien qu'il était encore plus beau dans la réalité, commenta Mimi."

" Tu n'as encore rien vu! Dranzer, les flèches de feu!"

" Ton coeur est blessé je le sens! lâcha Mimi en posant sa main sur son coeur. Le phénix est aussi blessé que toi voilà le seul obstacle qui s'interpose entre vous deux. Quand tu auras compris, quand tu t'ouvriras enfin aux autres, la blessure disparaitra et toi et Dranzer ne formeraient plus qu'un!"

Le phénix stoppa soudainement son attaque et des gouttes d'eau jaillirent de ses yeux avant de tomber sur le sol de l'arène.

" Les larmes du phénix, murmura Mimi."

" Mais on dirait que Dranzer pleure, remarqua Max, étonné."

" Il pleure Max, confirma Dizzy. Visiblement ce qu'a dit Mimi l'a touché en plein coeur. Cette petite est épatante, il y a tellement de sincérité et de sagesse en elle."

Dranzer poussa un puissant cri strident, fit encore couler quelques larmes avant de fermer ses ailes et de retourner dans sa toupie.

" Mais Dranzer, que fais-tu? s'étonna Kai."

" Il fuit, tout comme toi Kai, répondit simplement Mimi."

Kai la regarda, incrédule. Ellle le comprenait plus que n'importe qui d'autre et ça il ne le comprenait pas. Sa toupie s'arrêta définitivement de tourner et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Tout se mélangeant dans sa tête.

" Sinmania! Rentre dans ta toupie!"

Le spectre ne se fit pas prier et rentra docilement dans sa toupie que Mimi récupéra avant de rejoindre Kai.

" Ca va aller?"

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers ne la remarqua même pas, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

" Je sais que ça fait mal mais il faut affronter les démons du passé, oublie Voltaire et l'abbaye."

En entendant ces mots, il releva brusquement la tête.

" Qui t'a parlé de Voltaire et de l'abbaye? lui demanda Kai avec agressivité."

Elle le regarda un instant tristement mais ne répondit rien, rejoignant Benjamin qui la pris doucement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

" Tu as bien fait d'essayer de l'aider Mimi, murmura Benjamin dans l'oreille de sa petite amie."

" Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait."

La toupie rouge cligna un peu et elle entendit Sinmania lui parler par la pensée.

" Bien sûr que tu as bien fait Mimi, la rassura son spectre."

" Merci Sinmania, je t'adore!"

" Je sais, je sais, répondit le spectre en coupant la liaison."

" Tu as vu? Sinmania est d'accord avec moi, ajouta Benjamin."

" Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous deux?"

" Rien, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement."

* * *

**_Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre 23. Il est pas mal niveau humour celui là et quelques révélations sont faites. Mais c'est à vous de juger et non à moi. Surtout envoyez moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager à continuer d'écrire._**

**PetiteSaki**


	24. Lutte acharnée

_**Oui je sais vous allezme tuer mais je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus rapidement la suite mais je n'avais plus le courage d'écrire cette fiction. Et puis en lisant la fiction de Princesse d'argent, hé bien mon inspiration est revenue. C'est magique ! Alors rien que pour vous voici la suite de ma fiction et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Princesse d'argent je te dédie ce chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Rappel des personnages, vous pouvez ne pas le lire si vous vous souvenez à peu près clairement des personnages.**_

**Les Bladebreakers**

Ray - 16 ans

Spectre : Driger

Attaques : La Griffe du Tigre, les Ailes de la destinée, La Griffe enragée du Tigre

Tyson - 13 ans

Spectre : Dragoon

Attaques : Tempête, Bouclier lumière, Fantôme Ouragan, Pics d'éléments dévastateurs

Max - 13 ans

Spectre : Draciel

Attaques : Défense Forteresse, Méga Défense

Kai - 16 ans

Spectre : Dranzer

Attaques : Les flèches de feu

Kenny - 13 ans

Spectre Dizzy

Petit génie de l'informatique

* * *

**Les Magical Fauves**

Jessica (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Squila

Attaques : Griffes d'acier, Combo-griffes, Queue de flammes, Yeux foudroyants, Feu sacré

Grégory - 16 ans

Spectre : Skyli

Attaques: Queue tonnerre, Champ magnétique, Eclairs bleus, Tonnerre de Brest

Cloé - 14 ans

Spectre : Mystéria

Attaques : Froid polaire, les Pics foudroyants, Hyper rotation, Brume, Attaque du Puma , Blizzard, Froid hivernal

Albane - 15 ans

Spectre : Louvia

Attaques : La feinte du loup, Combo-griffes, Crocs tranchants, Rayon lunatique, Crocs fatals

Virginie - 16 ans

Spectre : Lachta

Petit génie de l'informatique

* * *

**Les Black Birds**

Amandine (capitaine) - 14 ans

Spectre : Rayana

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Fil d'or, Rayon lumière, Fire Bouclier

Thélia - 15 ans

Spectre : Magix

Attaques : Combo-griffes, Clash Max

Lucie - 15 ans

Spectre : Maya

Attaques : Choc Crash, Bouclier de Crystal

Damien - 15 ans

Spectre : Hilex

Attaques : Tornade, Mur de vent

* * *

**Les Mystérious Horses**

Jean (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Pégase

Attaques : Les ailes de pureté, Regard perçant, Ouragan meurtrier, Vent céleste, Corne d'argent, Aqua Spirales

Mélissa - 14 ans

Spectre : Ténèbria

Attaques : Ecrasement, Ruade

Nicolas - 16 ans

Spectre : Black Ayate

Attaques : Camouflage, Mur nuageux, Prison de nuages

Julia - 16 ans

Spectre :

Attaques :

Nathalie - 16 ans

Spectre : Epona

Attaques : Pluie d'étoiles, Bouclier de crytal, Météores, Cyclone enragé

* * *

**Les White Tigers**

Gary - 16 ans

Spectre : Galzzy

Attaques : La Patte de l'Ours

Kévin - 13 ans

Spectre : Galman

Attaques : Crazy Monkey

Lee - 16 ans

Spectre : Galeon

Attaques : Eclairs de lumière noire, Ultra éclairs de lumière noire, la Tranche du lion enragé

Mariah - 15 ans

Spectre : Galux

Attaques : Attaque du Lynx, Entrave, la Patte de l'Ours

* * *

**Les Flèches de lumière**

Mimi (capitaine) - 16 ans

Spectre : Sinmania

Attaques : Aqua tornade, Aqua tourbillon

Sylvie - 15 ans

La fofolle du groupe

Benjamin - 17 ans

Garçon un peu froid mais au coeur tendre

Amélie - 15 ans

La deuxième fofolle du groupe

**Petite Saki**

* * *

**Lutte acharnée**

Les Magical Fauves et les Bladebreakers s'entrainaient durement en vue de la finale qui les opposeraient. Les Flèches de lumière se contentaient juste de relever quelques informations utiles. Les Mystérious Horses étaient enfin revenus à l'hôtel avec Jean, en pleine forme.

Dehors, sur un arbre...

- Nous allons enfin bientôt savoir si Sébastien avait raison, lâcha Yumi en fixant l'horizon.

- T'es encore là Yumi ?

La jeune fille baissa son regard vers le sol et aperçut un jeune homme de 16 ans aux magnifiques yeux en amande bleus océan et aux cheveux légèrement bouclé noirs, mi-long. Il était plutôt mince et était de taille moyenne, son visage était très fin et il arborait un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'une.

- Dégage Micke !

- Toujours agressive à ce que je vois mais tu devrais être rentrée depuis trois jours Yumi, c'est Sébastien qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

- Depuis quand il s'en fait pour moi ? Tu peux me le dire ça ?

- Ecoute, il devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour avoir rompu avec toi.

-Hé bien qu'il vienne me la dire sa raison! s'exclama Yumi en éclatant en sanglots.

Micke, n'en supportant pas davantage la rejoignit sur son arbre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, c'est pas la fin du monde, ce n'était pas le bon c'est tout, la calma Micke.

Yumi releva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard de Micke et sans penser à rien l'embrassa tendrement. Micke se dégagea vivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je... Excuse-moi je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en détournant le regard. Bon on y va ou le capitaine ne va pas être content !

Yumi sourit avant de sauter du haut de son arbre et d'atterir sur la terre ferme sur ses deux pieds avec autant d'agilité qu'un félin. Micke fit de même et ils détalèrent du parc de l'hôtel en riant.

De retour à l'hôtel, dans les sous-sol...

- De quel abbaye elle parlait Mimi et c'est qui ce Voltaire ? demanda Tyson à l'adresse de Kai qui s'entrainait.

- Aucune importance, répondit Kai en lançant sa toupie.

Tyson n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son capitaine aussi têtu qu'une mule. Il préféra sortir des sous-sol et croisa Amandine, le capitaine des Black Birds.

- Tiens salut Amandine ! Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas croisé ! lança Tyson en souriant.

- Heureuse de te revoir Tyson ! Prêt pour la finale ?

- Oui, ça va déménager ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Amandine rit un peu et prit congé.

Trois jours plus tard...

- Nous revoilà en direct du stade de Las vegas ! annonça Franck Best dans son micro.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? demanda Arthur avec enthousiasme.

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les spectateurs en agitant des drapeaux où figurait le nom de leurs favoris.

- Et il y a quoi aujourd'hui ? redemanda Toper.

- La finale ! hurlèrent les spectateurs.

- Hé oui mesdames et messieurs et pour cette finale veuillez accueuillir l'équipe qui jusqu'ici a fait des étincelles, faites un triomphe aux Magical Fauves ! hurla Best.

Les Magical Fauves firent leur apparition dans le stade sous les ovations du public en délire.

- De l'autre coté nous avons les éternels champions d'Asie, j'ai nommé les Bladebreakers !

Les Bladebreakers firent eux aussi leur apparition sous les applaudissements du public.

- C'est la confrontation finale ! Qui des deux équipes va l'emporter ? s'exclama Arthur Toper.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent ! ajouta son collègue.

- Ce premier match verra s'affronter Tyson, la tête brulée des Bladebreakers avec son célèbre spectre Dragoon à Cloé des Magical Fauves avec son malice et son fidèle spectre, j'ai nommé Mystéria !

- Exceptionnellement les matchs auront lieu dans une arène classique, à croire que les concepteurs d'arène étaient à court d'inspiration !

Les deux nommés se mirent en place l'un en face de l'autre. Cloé était plus belle que jamais, elle avait revêtu un léger top bleu, une jupe en jean et des sandales noires. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

- 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper vitesse ! hurla Jazman.

Les deux toupies se cognèrent avec violence dès le début du match. La toupie de Cloé se dégagea rapidement de l'arène et se mit à faire des tours d'arène.

- Froid hivernal !

La toupie de Cloé se mit à s'illuminer de bleu et elle continua de faire des tours d'arène, laissant derrière elle d'épaisses plaques de verglas.

- C'est dingue ! Elle est en train de faire une patinoire ! nota Tyson, incrédule.

Cloé se contenta de sourire tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa toupie.

- Fonce-lui dedans !

La toupie de Cloé s'exécuta et fonça droit sur Dragoon qui fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin et à cause de la glace, la toupie blanche continua sa route et fit un vol plané dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol et de glisser une nouvelle fois.

- Tu aurais du ramener tes patins, fit remarquer Cloé, amusée.

Tyson serra les dents et réussit enfin à stabiliser provisoirement sa toupie.

- Je suis plus coriace que tu ne le penses, lui fit remarquer Tyson.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, lâcha Cloé.

Sa toupie fit un brusque virage à droite et heurta de plein fouet la toupie blanche qui résista tant bien que mal à l'offensive, glissant de plusieurs mètres sur l'étendue gelée. Cependant Dragoon parvint de nouveau à se stabiliser et attendit les instructions de Tyson.

- Bien tu le prends comme ça ! Dragoon, Fantôme ouragan !

La toupie du jeune homme se mit à briller d'une légère couleur verte et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, projetant un violent ouragan en direction de la toupie adverse. Celle-ci l'évita cependant de justesse en exécutant un virage serré vers la gauche. Tyson poussa un juron et ordonna à son spectre d'utiliser le Bouclier lumière.

- J'ai comme l'impression mon cher Franck que les matchs vont être très serrés, fit remarquer son collègue.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point Arthur, aucun des deux challengers ne semble prendre l'avantage.

- Mystéria ! Brume ! hurla Cloé.

La toupie disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de brume sous les yeux effarés de Tyson qui préféra rester en défense.

Du côté des Bladebreakers...

- C'est pas bon du tout ça, lâcha Kenny en pianottant à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Chef ? lui demanda Max en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai scanné la toupie de Cloé, elle préviligie la force et la vitesse à la défense et l'endurance, répondit Chef.

- De plus, ajouta Dizzy, son spectre est entièrement fait pour les combats où la force a une grande place. Je crois que Tyson vient de trouver un adversaire à sa taille.

- Il a tout intérêt à se montrer rusé si il veut l'emporter. Foncer tête baissée ne ménerait à rien, déclara Ray d'un trait.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ray, admit Chef. Pour une fois Tyson va devoir se servir de sa tête.

- Si toutefois il en a une, les coupa Kai.

De retour au combat...

- Bon fini de jouer, à toi Mystéria ! L'Attaque du Puma !

Sa toupie se mit à briller intensément et se précipita à toute vitesse sur celle de Tyson qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Ca passe ou ça casse, redouta-t-il.

La tension était à son comble, est-ce que Tyson résisterait à l'assaut ou serait-il tout simplement éjecté ? Le résultat de ce premier combat allait se jouer maintenant. La toupie de Cloé heurta de plein fouet celle de Tyson mais se retrouva aussitôt propulsée hors de l'arène avant d'aller se planter dans le mur derrière la jeune fille à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle retomba quelques secondes après sur le sol, fumante. Tyson était bouche bée et ne put retenir un cri de joie intense. Les Magical Fauves, eux, étaient stupéfaits. Et c'est légèrement dépitée que Cloé revint dans son camp pour quelques minutes de pause alors que Tyson rejoignait le sien avec le sourire.

- Bien joué Tyson ! le félicita Max en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Je dois l'avouer tu t'es bien débrouillé, admit Kenny.

- N'empêche avoue que tu as eu de la chance. Si ton bouclier n'avait pas tenu, Mystéria t'aurait éjecté sans problèmes, lui rappela Dizzy.

- Je sais Dizzy, mais t'en fais pas ! Je vais la remporter cette manche, ça va être du gateau !

Et il se dirigea de nouveau vers l'arène classique sous les applaudissements de la foule.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea Albane, stupéfaite.

- J'ai sous-estimé sa défense, avoua sa soeur. Mais au prochain tour je ne vais pas lui faire de cadeaux.

Jessica se contenta d'approuver silencieusement alors que Grégory restait silencieux. Seul le bruit des touches sur lesquelles on tapait retentissait du côté des Magical Fauves. La tension était plus que palpable. Cloé haussa les épaules avant d'armer rapidement sa toupie à son lanceur et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'arène de combat, plus déterminée que jamais. Tyson se mit aussitôt en position, concentré.

- Beybladers êtes-vous prêts ? lança Jazzman en scrutant les deux adversaires.

Ceux-ci hochèrent positivement la tête, avançant leur lanceur prêt de l'aire de combat.

- 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper vitesse ! hurla-t-il.

Les deux toupies dévalèrent les pentes de l'arène a une vitesse impressionnante et le verglas qui recouvrait l'arène n'arrangeait rien à cela. Dragoon faillit d'ailleurs sortir de l'arène mais il parvint de justesse à se rétablir.

- Le terrain n'est pas à son avantage, fit remarquer Dizzy au Chef.

- Non, il est glissant, il est difficile pour Tyson dans ce genre de condition d'avoir le parfait contrôle de sa toupie, approuva Chef.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Chef, Tyson a déjà vu bien pire, déclara Max, voulant défendre du mieux possible son meilleur ami.

- Kenny a raison Max, lâcha finalement Ray. Cloé est avantagée sur ce type de terrain et s'il a pu gagner tout à l'heure ce n'était que grâce à la chance.

Max soupira et préféra abandonner, de toute façon, c'était déjà perdu d'avance et inutile de compter sur Kai pour le défendre. Le blond se décida donc à reporter son attention sur l'arène couverte de plaques de glace. A première vue Tyson semblait en mauvaise posture. Mystéria n'arrêtait pas de le heurter et Dragoon s'approchait dangereusement vers les bords de l'arène.

- Bon on va tenter le tout pour le tout. Dragoon ! Fais souffler la tempête ! s'écria le Bladebreaker.

La toupie grise accéléra sa vitesse de rotation, produisant ainsi une puissante tempête. La toupie noire aux reflets gris fut aussitôt emprisonnée dans la tempête créé par la toupie de Tyson. Cloé serra les dents, elle était face à un dilemne. Ou elle faisait sortir son spectre ou elle attendait encore un peu. Mais voyant Mystéria en mauvaise posture, elle opta pour la première solution. La femelle puma sortit de sa toupie en poussant un puissant rugissement qui fit vibrer tout le stade.

- C'est qu'il fait peur ce spectre mine de rien, commenta Franck.

- Franck, pourriez-vous descendre de mes genoux ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir regarder le math, s'exaspéra Arthur.

Le public éclata de rire mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur le match. Mystéria venait de se jeter gueule ouverte sur la toupie de Tyson qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à cette puissance. Et c'était sans compter sur l'arène gelée, la toupie de Tyson perdit d'un seul coup toute stabilité et se dirigea à totue vitesse vers le bord de l'arène. Dragoon essaya tant bien que mal de se rétablir mais le spectre adverse lui fonça dessus, le projetant avec violence hors de l'aire de combat. La jeune fille récupéra sa toupie d'un geste virtuose et adressa un sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur en direction de son adversaire qui lui se mettait à ruminer tout en récupérant sa toupie qui gisait sur le sol.

- Excellent retournement de situation petite soeur ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, la félicita sa grande soeur avec le sourire.

- A votre place je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, leur fit remarquer Viriginie.

Les deux soeurs soupirèrent mais lui lancèrent tout de même un regard interrogateur auquel le génie s'empressa de répondre.

- D'après mes statistiques, la toupie de Tyson utilise l'attaque comme tu as pu le remarquer mais sa défense a également beaucoup augmenté. Et c'est sans compter sur son spectre Dragoon. Dragoon est un des spectres les plus puissants qui existent. Et même si tu as un atout de taille grâce au verglas, ça ne suffira pas à te faire gagner.

- C'est censé me remonter le moral lui demanda Cloé visiblement agacé.

- Non, je te met juste en garde.

- Virginie a raison, il faut s'attendre à tout avec les Bladebreakers, il ne faut surtout pas les prendre à la légère, leur rappela leur capitaine.

Cloé ne répondit rien, se contenant de fixer à nouveau sa toupie noire à son lanceur. Elle lança un regard entendu à ses coéquipiers avant de rejoindre l'arène.

- Tout se joue maintenant mesdames et messieurs ! Qui de Tyson ou Cloé va remporter cette première manche ? lâcha Arthur avec enthousiasme.

- Dans tous les cas, les deux équipes sont d'une puissance prodigieuse et les prochains matchs risquent d'être forts palpitants, ajouta Franck.

- 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper vitesse ! hurla Jazzman.

Les deux adversaires dégainèrent leur toupie avec une force inouie. La rencontre entre les deux toupies fit des étincelles et une partie de la plaque de verglas se mit à fondre instantanément. Cloé n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fit appel à son spectre qui sortit plus beau que jamais. Le dragon de Tyson fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, plus puissant que jamais. Les deux spectres se toisèrent du regard, Mystéria poussa un rugissement pour tenter d'impressionner le spectre adverse mais Dragoon resta stoïque, se contentant de pousser son cri enchanteur.

- L'Attaque du Puma ! hurla sa beybladeuse.

Des ailes bleues apparurent dans le dos du féline et se mirent à s'illuminer.

- Dragoon ! Esquive !

Alors que Mystéria bondissait avec agilité en direction du dragon bleu, celui-ci se déroba au dernier moment en se contorsionnant, tel un serpent cherchant à esquiver sa proie. Tyson décida de profiter de ce moment d'innatention et ordonna à son spectre de lancer une attaque tempête qui fit mouche. Le félin se retrouva prisonnier d'un vent violent. Ses griffes métalliques sifflèrent l'air mais ne parvinrent pas à atteindre le dragon bleu. Cloé restait calme malgré la situation qui ne tournait pas à son avantage et ordonna à son spectre de lancer une attaque Pics foudroyants. Aussitôt des pics de glace se détachèrent du corps du félin et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Dragoon qui ne put en éviter que quelques unes. Mystéria profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour parvenir à sortir de sa prison de vent et se jeta crocs en avant sur son adversaire. Dragoon poussa un cri de douleurs avant d'essayer d'atteindre le puma avec ses pattes de devant. Mais Mystéria était agile et parvint à atteindre son cou sans grande difficulté, enfonçant ses crocs dans le cou de Dragoon.

- Oh non Dragoon !

- C'est la fin, murmura Cloé.

Alors que Mystéria se tenait prête à infliger le coup de grâce, le dragon bleu muta et les pics représentant les éléments apparurent sur son corps alors que celui-ci s'allongeait. Surprise, la femelle puma lâcha prise et grogna.

- Pics d'éléments dévastateurs ! ordonna Tyson à son spectre.

- Froid polaire ! s'écria à son tour son adversaire.

Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent, luttant pour vaincre l'autre. Mais l'attaque de Tyson fut la plus puissante, annhilant celle de Mystéria. L'attaque heurta Mystéria de plein fouet qui chancela avant de rentrer dans sa toupie. Celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de tourner sous l'oeil hagard de sa propriétaire.

- Et c'est Tyson des Bladebreakers qui remporte cette première manche ! hurla Tyson.

- Quel match époustouflant !

Les spectateurs, eux, applaudissaient à tout rompre. Scandant le nom du vainqueur mais n'oublièrent pas pour autant de féliciter la perdant qui s'était extrémement bien battue. Cloé s'apprêta à regagner son camp lorsque Tyson l'interpela. Elle se retournera

- Très beau match, on se reverra pour la revanche ?

Cloé lui sourit avant de serrer la main qu'il venait de lui tendre.

- Quel fair-play, si tous les beybladeurs étaient ainsi... soupira Franck.

- Bien, à présent laissons place à la seconde manche qui verra s'affronter l'incroyable, le sublimissime Ray et face à lui nous avons Grégory des Magical Fauves.

- Tous deux demeurent invaincus, je pense que ce combat va faire des étincelles mon cher Arthur.

- Dans tous les cas, que le meilleur gagne ! lâcha son collègue avec enthousiasme."

* * *

**Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe ou s'il manque des lettres, ce sont juste des petites étourderies. Mais laissez-moi des reviews !**

**PetiteSaki**


	25. Message important

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est un petit message que je souhaitais faire passer à mes lecteurs. En raison du peu de reviews que j'ai et du manque d'imagination. Je suspends cette fiction, je ne sais pas encore si je la continuerais. Vous avez les cartes en main, vous seuls pouvez décider du sort de cette fiction. Désolée Princesse d'argent mais pour l'instant je ne continuerais pas cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée et je reviendrais bientôt avec peut-être un new chapitre. La fin de cette histoire n'est pas encore définitive.**_

**Gros bisous à vous tous et peut-être à bientôt.**

_PetiteSaki_


	26. Les fauves se déchainent

**Me revoici, me revoilouille, j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre. Ben oui, j'allais pas laisser en plan ceux qui aiment ma fiction. Alors rien que pour vous, ceux qui me lisent, je vous offre ce petit cadeau qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Allez bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Princesse d'Argent : **Bien sûr que je t'ai laissé une review ma puce c'est la moindre des choses après tout. C'est vrai que Tyson et Cloé se sont super bien battus et dans ce chapitre-ci tu vas enfin voir ton petit Ray chéri se battre contre notre charmant Grégory. lol Allez bonne lecture !

**Kalas1209 : **Hé bien pour tout te dire normalement Kai devrait se battre très prochainement si ça peut te rassurer. Et contente que ma fiction te plaise, ça faisait tout de même un bout de temps que je n'avais pas continué de l'écrire. Pfiuuu... Allez bonne lecture à toi !

**allony : **Hé bien, j'avoue que ça fait plaisir d'entendre dire que ma fiction est génial ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur alors pour te remercier je te dédis ce chapitre. Allez bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :** _Les fauves se déchaînent_

Grégory se leva tranquillement et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers l'arène, les mains dans les poches. Ray ne tarda pas à se lever à son tour, lanceur et toupie en main, il se dirigea calmement vers l'aire de combat, le visage plus concentré que jamais. Finalement les deux adversaires se firent face, se fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination brûlant dans chacune de leurs prunelles. Grégory fixa d'un geste lent sa toupie à son lanceur avant de se mettre en position, prêt à dégainer. Ray ne tarda pas à faire de même et les deux garçons attendirent tranquillement le signal de Jazman. L'atmosphère du stade tout entier semblait s'être tendue, plus personne ne parlait, chacun des spectateurs avait l'oeil fixé sur les deux combattants. L'arène précédente disparut lentement dans le sol avant de laisser place à une arène toute autre qui était la représentation exacte d'un immense canyon entièrement constitué de roches de toutes tailles. Roches qui allaient sûrement empêcher les déplacements des deux toupies par leurs aspérités diverses.

" Nous avons affaire ici à une arène des plus classiques, nota Arthur. Mais qui risque de poser bien des problèmes à nos deux challengers.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Arthur, le moindre faux mouvement pourrait provoqué une avalanche de pierres ou pire encore. Voyons comment nos deux valeureux challenger vont se débrouiller.

- 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux adversaires dégainèrent en même temps leurs toupies avec force. Le premier choc fut des plus brutales et provoqua un immense jet d'étincelles. Les deux toupies ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher l'une de l'autre, s'affrontant en face à face, essayant d'user le plus possible l'adversaire. Cependant aucune des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage et Grégory fut bien contraint de briser le contact avec la toupie grise.

- Je dois avouer que tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais, déclara Grégory avec un léger sourire.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! assura Ray. La griffe du tigre !

La toupie grise accéléra brutalement et manqua de peu de heurter l'adversaire de plein fouet qui se déroba au dernier moment. Skyli disparut alors dans un nuage de poussière alors que Driger continuait à tourner sur place, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Où est-elle passée ? se demanda Ray en la cherchant du regard.

La toupie bleu-clair profita du moment de confusion pour heurter la toupie grise de plein fouet.

- Comment... ? s'étonna le Bladebreaker.

- Skyli est plus rapide que tu ne le pensais j'ai bien l'impression, nota Grégory. Fais attention, la vitesse c'est mon point fort !

Alors qu'il disait cela, sa toupie bondit dans les airs, prête à attaquer Driger par le haut, mais celui-ci ayant prévu le coup sortit de sa toupie en poussant un puissant rugissement qui fit trembler le stade tout entier. Il se rua alors sur la toupie bleu-clair, tentant de la broyer à l'aide de ses immenses canines. Grégory ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et donna l'ordre à son spectre de sortir également. Le guépard surgit alors de la toupie dans un puissant rugissement avant de se défaire de l'emprise du tigre. Les deux opposants se firent alors face, chacun tentant d'impressionner l'autre. Skyli fut le premier à perdre patience et se rua sur le tigre qui le repoussa à l'aide de ses griffes. S'ensuivit un échange de griffes et de morsures en tout genre.

- Hé bien, nous assisstons en ce moment même à un match de titans mon cher Franck.

- J'en ai bien l'impression Arthur.

Skyli poussa un nouveau rugissement alors qu'une de ses griffes sifflait l'air et manquait de peu de heurter le flanc de son opposant.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur, nota Grégory. Skily ! Queue tonnerre !

La queue du guépard fut peu à peu parcourue d'éclairs alors que le fauve accélérait de plus en plus sa vitesse de course. Il bondit alors dans les airs et redescendit en piquet, queue en avant, prêt à infliger une forte décharge à l'ennemi. Driger ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et gardant le spectre adverse dans son visuel, il parvint à esquiver l'attaque en se dérobant au dernier moment. La queue électrifiée du guépard heurta le sol avec une violence inouie, faisant s'élever un puissant nuage de poussière. Driger profita du manque de visibilité de son adversaire pour se jeter sur lui, les crocs bien en avant. Skyli se mit à rugir de douleur en sentant les puissants crocs de son adversaire lui déchirer les flancs.

- Bien joué Driger ! Continue comme ça ! l'encouragea Ray.

- C'est pas vrai, il est en train de prendre l'avantage, songea son aversaire. Je pourrai faire muter Skyli, mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Il va falloir que j'établisse une meilleure stratégie.

Le guépard parvint finalement au bout de nombreux efforts à se défaire du tigre et se tint à distance respectable de celui-ci tout en poussant des grognement de mécontentement.

- Voyons s'il parviendra à percer ma défense, chuchota le beyblader des Magical Fauves. Skyli ! Champ magnétique !

Les yeux du guépard prirent une étrange couleur verte beaucoup plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée et un puissant champ magnétique commença à l'entourer tout entier. Durant ce temps, dans le camp des Bladebreakers, l'ambiance était assez tendue.

- La défense de Skyli est puissante Chef ! Je pense que Ray risque d'avoir du mal à la percer, l'informa la petite voix de Dizzy.

- Peut-être bien, mais tant qu'il maintient le bouclier magnétique, Skyli ne peut pas lancer la moindre offensive, lui fit remarquer Kenny.

- Reste à voir qui se fatiguera le premier, lâcha Dizzy.

- Arrêtez d'être aussi défaitistes ! Je suis sûre que Ray va gagner ! assura Tyson en brandissant le poing en signe de victoire.

- Tyson a raison, approuva Max. De plus il reste encore deux manches à jouer après celle-ci.

Ils cessèrent finalement de débattre et reportèrent leur attention sur le match qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux alors que Kenny se remettait à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Alors Ray ? Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda calmement Grégory en croisant les bras.

- Percer ta défense tout simplement, répondit-il, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

Driger poussa un puissant rugissement avant de s'élancer toute griffe dehors sur le champ magnétique de Skyli. Il se mit alors à lacérer la paroi magnétique de ses griffes aiguisées, essayant de percer un trou. Mais le guépard maintenait sa défense, mais l'on voyait cependant à son dos légèrement courbé qu'il commençait à perdre en force. Puis dans un dernier puissant coup de griffe de la part du tigre, le champ céda, laissant Skyli sans défense.

- Ca va mal finir, nota Albane.

- Skyli ne va pas pouvoir contrer une nouvelle offensive, il a déjà du placer la moitié de ses forces dans le champ magnétique, les informa Virginie. Il risque fortement de perdre cette première manche.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un véritable beyblader ! s'écria Ray. La griffe du tigre !

Le tigre rayé de vert bondit avec rage sur le guépard et lui asséna un puissant coup de griffe qui eût tôt fait de l'achever. Dans un dernier grognement de douleur, Skyli regagna sa toupie qui s'arrêta aussitôt de tourner. Grégory lança un regard en direction de son adversaire alors que celui-ci lui adressait un léger sourire moqueur tout en récupérant sa toupie.

- Quel match époustouflant ! s'écria Arthur en s'essuyant le front avec le bas de son t-shirt.

- Comme vous dites Arthur, les deux challengers n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère et cet affrontement est loin d'être terminé, appuya son collègue dans son micro.

- Si Ray gagne la prochaine manche alors les deux équipes seront à égalité avec un point partout, ajouta Toper.

- Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives mon cher Arthur.

- J'ai dit " si " mon cher Franck, rien n'est moins sûr.

- Oh, mais regardez Arthur, j'ai comme l'impression que la prochaine manche va déjà débuter.

En effet les deux beybladers avaient déjà repris leur place devant l'aire de combat, lanceur en main et air déterminé scotché au visage.

- Cette fois-ci je vais te faire mordre la poussière, assura Grégory.

Ray se contenta de sourire alors que le signal était donné. Les deux toupies furent lancées avec une force prodigieuse. Mais elles ne se rencontrèrent pas comme la première fois, en effet la toupie bleu-clair venait de s'élancer à toute vitesse sur la paroi d'une falaise et s'élança dans les airs.

- C'est parti Skyli ! Eclairs bleus !

La toupie de Grégory s'illumina briévement avant d'émettre des arcs électriques bleutés qui allèrent heurter la toupie grise de plein fouet, entravant largement ses mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna Ray.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chef ? s'affola Tyson en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Hé calme toi Tyson ! C'est assez simple en fait, les éclairs émis par Skyli ont fortement ralenti la vitesse de rotation de Driger tout en entravant ses mouvements. Ray risque d'avoir un peu de mal à diriger correctement sa toupie.

- Ce type a plus d'un ressort dans son sac, nota Max, songeur.

- Les Magical Fauves ne sont pas des rigolos, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous offrent des fleurs, leur fit remarquer Dizzy.

Skyli profita de l'occasion pour aller heurter la toupie grise avec violence qui manqua de peu de s'encastrer dans une des falaises qui entourait l'arène toute entière. Ray serra les dents, il commençait peu à peu à perdre le contrôle de sa toupie. L'attaque de Grégory semblait avoir porté ses fruits. Il parvint cependant à redresser tant bien que mal à redresser la situation et donna l'ordre à Driger de ne pas lâcher l'adversaire.

- Skyli ! Allez donne-lui le coup de grâce !

Le spectre sortit tranquillement et des éclairs bleus commencèrent peu à peu à l'entourer.

- Driger ! A ...

- Go ! s'écria Grégory.

La toupie grise n'eût pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement que déjà le guépard la heurtait de plein fouet, la projetant avec violence hors de l'arène. Les spectateurs étaient stupéfaits et les deux commentateurs n'en revenaient tout simplement pas. Ca avait été un match éclair, sans traces et sans bavures. Ray ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interloqué à son adversaire alors que celui-ci lui souriait, triomphant.

- Il ne faut jamais prendre mon spectre à la légère, se contenta de dire Grégory en récupérant sa toupie.

Ray ne répondit rien et récupéra sa toupie, tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure à son plus grand soulagement. Dans le camp des Magical Fauves, Jessica aux anges, se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami tout en le congratulant. Cloé lui donna une petite tape dans le dos en guise de félicitation, quant à Albane elle se contentea d'un grand sourire. seule Viriginie ne semblait pas partager leur enthousiasme, trop occupée à consulter ses données informatiques et à analyser le jeu de son ami et celui de son adversaire.

- Virginie ! Tu pourrais me féliciter au moins, reprocha Grégory.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, il reste encore une manche, lui rappela tranquillement le génie.

- Toujours aussi rabat joie, soupira le jeune homme.

- Je suis seulement réaliste, rétorqua son amie.

- Va plutôt rejoindre l'aire de combat, la dernière manche va débuter, lâcha la jeune fille.

Grégory haussa les épaules avant de finalement rejoindre l'aire de combat où l'attendait déjà son adversaire. Tout allait se jouer maintenant dès à présent. Ils armèrent tous deux leur toupie à leur lanceur, plus déterminés que jamais à vaincre. Ils attendirent tranquillement le signal alors que tous les spectateurs se taisaient, se contentant simplement de hisser les banderoles. Les commentateurs eux-mêmes s'étaient tus comme si ce qui allait se dérouler à l'instant ne se reproduirait plus jamais dans un futur proche. Puis finalement le signal retentit, les deux beybladers tirèrent sur leurs crémaillières et les deux toupies se heurtèrent dans un jet d'étincelles orangées, se repoussant toutes les deux avec force.

- Skyli !

- Driger !

Les deux fauves sortirent de leur antre en poussant leur cri de guerre, prêt plus que jamais à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les deux spectres se jetèrent alors avec force l'un sur l'autre, griffant, mordant l'adversaire. Parfois l'on distinguait des jets d'étincelles électriques bleues venant du guépard, mais celles-ci ne parvenaient jamais à toucher le tigre qui semblait soudain être devenu un expert dans l'art de l'esquive. Skyli tenta de mordre la queue de son ennemi, mais celui-ci l'en dissuada en lui donnant un coup de griffe sur le côté du visage. Grognant, Skyli répliqua en mordant violemment le tigre à l'oreille.

- Mutation ! ordonna Grégory.

Le guépard se transforma alors en source d'énergie électrique bleue et pure. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Skyli lança une attaque de Tonnerre de Brest. Plusieurs colonnes électriques foncèrent à toute vitesse sur Driger qui parvint à les éviter de justesse, mais l'extrémité de ses moustaches grillèrent légèrement tout de même. Poussant un rugissement, des ailes blanches se mirent à pousser dans le dos du tigre alors que son armure d'or le recouvrait un peu plus, s'hérissant de pointes acérées par la même occasion. C'est alors que les deux imposants spectres se firent face, plus enragés que jamais.

- Ca va être le coup décisif, lâcha Kenny.

- Tout va se jouer maintenant, conclut Virignie."

**A suivre...**


	27. La rage de vaincre

**Me revoici avec cette fois-ci le chapitre 27 qui j'espère assèchera votre soif de lecture. **

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Kalas1209 : **Pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée dans le précédent chapitre ? Tout simplement parce que je suis une auteur sadique qui adore le suspense. lol Hé oui comme tu peux voir je continue ma fic, je suis de nouveau inspirée ! Allez bonne lecture.

**shikanta : **C'est vrai ? Vous avez adoré ? Ouah ! Je suis super méga contente dans ce cas-là. lol Et puis c'était normal, ça m'a fait plaisir de te dédier un chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira toi et ta soeur, j'avoue que c'est plutôt pas mal écrit ce chapitre.lol

**Cat of the west : **Merci pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur.

**Princesse d'Agent : **Toujours fidèle à mes fictions, ça me touche beaucoup. lol Alors continue de reviewer encore et toujours et ne t'arrête surtout. J'adore avoir des reviews de mes lecteurs, ça m'encourage.

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_" Mutation ! ordonna Grégory._

_Le guépard se transforma alors en source d'énergie électrique bleue et pure. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Skyli lança une attaque de Tonnerre de Brest. Plusieurs colonnes électriques foncèrent à toute vitesse sur Driger qui parvint à les éviter de justesse, mais l'extrémité de ses moustaches grillèrent légèrement tout de même. Poussant un rugissement, des ailes blanches se mirent à pousser dans le dos du tigre alors que son armure d'or le recouvrait un peu plus, s'hérissant de pointes acérées par la même occasion. C'est alors que les deux imposants spectres se firent face, plus enragés que jamais._

_- Ca va être le coup décisif, lâcha Kenny._

_- Tout va se jouer maintenant, conclut Virginie."_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**_ La rage de vaincre_

" La tension est à son comble Arthur, nota son collègue en ne détachant pas les yeux de l'aire de combat.

- Oui, c'est tout de même un titre qui se joue en ce moment-même Franck, lui rappela son ami.

Dans l'aire de combat les deux imposants spectres se livraient un combat sans merci, ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre. Les griffes de chacun des fauves sifflaient dans l'air alors que de petites étincelles bleues apparaissaient de temps en temps dans l'atmosphère. Driger ne semblait pas grandement affecté par Skyli qui était pourtant maintenant uniquement composé d'électricité, à croire que l'armure qui le recouvrait parvenait à le rendre moins vulnérable au haut voltage.

- Driger ! Les Ailes de la destinée !

Aussitôt le tigre mit un peu de distance entre lui et son adversaire alors que ses ailes d'un magnifique blanc immaculé commençaient à s'illuminer d'une forte lumière blanche aveuglante. Le guépard, nullement impressionné, fixait son adversaire avec une lueur inquiétante, mais il ne bougeait pas, attendant les ordres de son beybladeur. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à être donnés d'ailleurs.

- Skyli ! Encore une fois Tonnerre de Brest !

Une fois de plus le guépard fit apparaître des colonnes bleues d'électricité pure qui se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Driger qui ne bougeait pas. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle alors que les Bladebreakers craignaient déjà le pire. Si jamais Ray perdait cette manche, c'en était fini du titre de " Champions d'Amérique ". Cependant Ray ne semblait nullement inquiet, au contraire, un mince sourire en coin éclairait son visage. Alors que les colonnes électriques fonçaient droit sur lui, Driger se déroba et les contourna rapidement, fonçant à toute allure sur son adversaire. Grégory serra les poings de rage et ordonna à son spectre de dresser un champ magnétique, trop tard... Déjà le tigre heurtait Skyli de plein fouet qui se mit à tituber, visiblement sonné par l'impact. Le guépard s'affaissa sur le sol alors que Driger poussait un rugissement victorieux. Mais Skyli parvint finalement à se relever difficilement et bondit toutes griffes dehors sur l'adversaire, usant de ses crocs et de ses griffes acérées tout en essayant de lui envoyer plusieurs éclairs électriques.

- Je dois avouer que Skyli se défend plutôt bien, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, lâcha Ray sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Skyli est beaucoup plus résistant et persévérant que tu ne le penses, assura Grégory.

- Driger ! La Griffe enragée du tigre !

Les griffes du tigre étincelèrent alors qu'il les abaissait violemment sur le guépard qui parvint à esquiver l'attaque de justesse en se contorsionnant tant bien que mal. Skyli haletait et semblait épuisé et pourtant il tenait bon. Déjà il se jetait à corps perdu sur Driger qui se déroba avant de bondir sur le guépard par derrière, lui lacérant le dos avec violence. Skyli poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de fouetter l'air avec sa queue électrifiée, parvenant par la même occasion à repousser le tigre un peu plus loin. Ce dernier se réceptionna rapidement sur ses quatre pattes avant de bondir de nouveau sur sa proie, cependant le guépard esquiva de nouveau l'offensive.

- Je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles bien, dut admettre Ray, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mais je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

- Ne compte pas là dessus !

Les deux spectres se heurtèrent de nouveau avec violence, le guépard céda finalement sous le poids du tigre. Il tenta de se relever en rugissant, mais le tigre tint bon et appuya de tout son poids sur l'adversaire. Grégory serra les dents et tenta d'encourager son spectre, cependant celui-ci fut bientôt dans l'obligation de s'avouer vaincu et regagna son antre dans un dernier rugissement de douleur. Driger poussa un rugissement victorieux et heurta avec violence la toupie bleu-clair qui fut éjectée hors du stade avec une violence peu commune. Elle alla s'encastrer brutalement dans le mur, encore fumante. Un silence soudain remplit le stade puis finalement des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts.

- Hé bien ! Ca c'était du match Arthur ! nota Franck avec ravissement.

- Je vous ne le fais pas dire Franck, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons assister à pareils combats, approuva son collègue.

Dans leur camp les Magical Fauves semblaient légèrement déçus, mais ils retrouvèrent bien vite le sourire en se souvenant que de toute façon il restait encore un combat à mener. Un combat qui allait s'avérer particulièrement difficile d'ailleurs, Jessica le sentait. Grégory récupéra sa toupie et l'examina sous tous les angles, elle était dans un bien sale état. Ray alla également chercher sa toupie qui tournait encore dans l'arène et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son adversaire. Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire amer scotché au visage.

- Bien joué, dut admettre Grégory.

- Sans rancune ? l'interrogea Ray en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant à la serrer, ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux dorés de Ray et il finit finalement par serrer la main de son adversaire victorieux. Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau dans le stade tout entier face au fair play des deux jeunes hommes alors que les deux conccurents regagnaient leur camp respectif.

- Bravo Ray ! T'es le meilleur ! s'exclama Tyson en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les Blalebreakers ! appuya Max en souriant.

- Pfff, soupira Kai.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi ? le questionna Tyson, visiblement excédé.

Son capitaine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'arma de son lanceur et de sa toupie avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers l'aire de jeu, les mains dans les poches. Il avait une revanche à prendre contre le capitaine des Magical Fauves et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il allait la vaincre !

- Kai ! l'appela Kenny.

Celui-ci se retourna briévement vers lui.

- Hum...

- Méfie-toi, elle est plus puissante qu'elle n'en a l'air.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes avertisssements.

- Mais Kai...

- Laisse tomber Chef, tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis, coupa Tyson.

Du côté des Magical Fauves, Virginie adressait un regard satisfait en direction de Grégory.

- Je t'avais dit de te méfier Grég.

- Ouais c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, grogna-t-il en lui lançant sa toupie endommagée.

Le génie la rattrapa au vol et l'examina un moment avant de la montrer à Lachta.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Elle est bien amochée, de nombreuses traces de griffures sont présentes sur la surface. Driger n'y est pas allé de main morte, répondit simplement le spectre.

- Il va falloir changer plusieurs pièces, et encore du boulot en plus !Je crois que je vais encore passer une nuit blanche, soupira Viriginie en se passant une main sur le front, déjà épuisée par avance.

- Tu as très bien joué Grég, déclara Jessica en lui adressant un léger sourire.

- J'ai été trop sûr de moi...

- Non, Ray est un excellent joueur, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, tu dois avoir raison...

Finalement les deux commentateurs reprirent le micro.

- Bien à présent place au dernier combat qui déterminera qui seront les grands champions du tournoi d'Amérique, annonca Franck.

- Nous allons voir pour ce dernier combat, les capitaines des deux équipes s'affronter dans un duel des plus explosifs ! ajouta Arthur avec enthousiasme.

- Branchez vos camescopes, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez voir ça !

Jessica se leva finalement et se dirigea vers l'arène, déterminée à se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle prit place devant le stade alors que Kai faisait de même. L'arène ravagée par le dernier combat qui avait eu lieu, disparut laissant ainsi place à L'arc de triomphe entouré de plusieurs routes entrelacées avec ici et là quelques arbres. Ca allait être plus difficile de viser juste dans ce genre d'arène, mais nos deux beybladeurs étaient loin d'être des débutants.

- Beybladeurs êtes-vous prêts ? interrogea Jazman en laissant voyager son regard sur les deux conccurents.

Ceux-ci hochèrent simplement la tête en se préparant à dégainer. Le décompte commença. Puis enfin ils dégainèrent ensemble dans un même mouvement et le premier choc fut l'un des plus brutal. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de ce contact si violent et les deux toupies manquèrent de peu de heurter avec violence l'arc de triomphe.

- La rencontre commence sur les chapeaux de roue ! commenta Arthur en suivant les deux toupies du regard.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Arthur, ça fait des étincelles !

Les deux toupies se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et un affrontement violent commença entre elles. Aucune des deux ne lâchait l'autre, déterminée à sortir l'autre de l'arène le plus rapidement possible.

- Finissons-en ! lâcha Kai. Dranzer ! Les flèches de feu !

Aussitôt la toupie bleue s'enflamma et fonça droit sur la toupie adverse qui effectua un écart. Les deux toupies tournaient à présent sur une des nombreuses routes et s'affrontaient sans cesse, sans laisser aucun répit à l'autre.

- Squila ! Les griffes d'acier !

La toupie rouge sang étincela et alla heurter une nouvelle fois la toupie bleue qui ne recula que de quelques centimètres à peine. Jessica serra les dents, ce match s'avérait particulièrement corsé. Ils allaient devoir en venir aux spectres, elle en était persuadée.

- Alors, prête à perdre ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Dans tes rêves, Squila va te mettre littéralement en pièces ! assura Jessica.

- Mais je ne demande qu'à voir ça.

- Le provoquer n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, lâcha Viriginie tout en démontant la toupie de Grégory.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la questionna Albane.

- Elle ne va faire qu'accroître sa colère et sa force, et si Kai est en colère, Dranzer le sera aussi, sois en sûre. Hors un spectre animé par la rage de vaincre décuple sa puissance.

Dans le camp des Bladebreakers l'avis était assez partagé vis-à-vis du match qui se déroulait.

- Kai ne devrait pas s'emporter comme ça, lâcha Kenny.

- Non, moi je trouve ça particulièrement bien vu que Dranzer sera forcément plus fort s'il a la niak ! réfuta Tyson.

- Un spectre animé par trop de rage malsaine peut très vite devenir incontrôlable Tyson, lui fit calmement savoir Ray.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Il ne répondit rien, reportant son attention sur l'aire de jeu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une salle particulièrement sombre, une jeune fille fixait attentivement l'écran de son téléviseur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de retranscrire le match opposant Kai à Jessica. L'adolescente eût un léger sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps à présent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, si longtemps...

- Ne t'en fais pas Hiwatari, nous nous retrouverons bientôt, profite bien de tes derniers instants de tranquilité."

Un rictus moqueur anima le visage émacié de la jeune fille alors qu'elle reposait finalement les yeux sur l'écran.

A suivre...


	28. Une détermination inébranlable

**Ah lala vous pouvez pas savoir comme je vous adore ! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewvé, j'ai nommé : Kalas1209, shikanta et Seikyo no tenshi. D'ailleurs en tant que nouveau reviewver(euse), Seikyo no tenshi je te dédie entièrement ce chapitre. Sinon concernant la fille qui apparaît à la fin du chapitre précédent c'est... Comme si j'allais vous le dire tiens.lol Allez patience et bonne lecture à tous et surtout laissez des reviews !**

**_PetiteSaki_**

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Dans une salle particulièrement sombre, une jeune fille fixait attentivement l'écran de son téléviseur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de retranscrire le match opposant Kai à Jessica. L'adolescente eût un léger sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps à présent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, si longtemps... _

_- Ne t'en fais pas Hiwatari, nous nous retrouverons bientôt, profite bien de tes derniers instants de tranquilité._

_Un rictus moqueur anima le visage émacié de la jeune fille alors qu'elle replongeait finalement les yeux sur l'écran._

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : **_Une détermination inébranlable_

Le stade avait à présent fait place à un calme olympien et c'était avec peine que l'onpouvait entendre la respiration des spectateurs. Dans l'arène, les deux toupies continuaient à se heurter avec une violence extrême, si bien que Squila manqua à plusieurs reprises de finir hors de l'arène, mais elle tint bon, ne voulant guère décevoir sa maîtresse. Kai, fidèle à lui-même, menait le match avec froideur et dureté tout en observant son adversaire avec quelque chose de hautain dans le regard. Jessica n'y prit pas garde, absorbée toute entière par le match. La moindre erreur de sa part pourrait bien lui faire perdre cette première manche et ça elle ne le voulait pas, bien au contraire... La jeune fille désirait que ses parents et ses amis soient fiers d'elle et elle ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le visage souriant de ses proches.

" Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, conseilla le leader des Baldebrakers. Tu n'es pas de taille.

Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille qui ordonna à Squila de tenter une nouvelle fois les griffes d'acier. La toupie rouge sang brilla d'une légère couleur grise avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur Dranzer qui contint l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Jessica serra les dents, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas à l'usure on dirait.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Squila, Yeux foudroyants !

Un mince filet de lumière jaune s'échappa de la toupie rouge sang pour aller tenter de percuter la toupie adverse. Mais Dranzer esquiva sans problème et prenant son élan grâce à l'un des bords de l'arène, s'envola dans les airs avant de redescendre en piqué, percutant la toupie de Jessica qui se dégagea rapidement, affaiblie. Encore une attaque de ce genre et la toupie rouge sang risquait bien de cesser sa rotation. L'adolescente hésitait à faire appel à son spectre, peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Kai mit ces instants d'hésitation à profit et Dranzer heurta une dernière fois avec une violence inouie, la toupie adverse qui fut brusquement éjectée de l'aire de combat sous le regard incrédule de Jessica. Kai afficha un léger sourire moqueur avant de rejoindre son propre camp pour quelques minutes. La jeune fille, elle, récupéra rapidement son bien et l'observa sous tous les angles, pas une seule égratignure et le bit-ship où figurait le dessin de Squila brillait plus intensément que jamais.

- Bien joué capitaine ! s'exclama Tyson en le voyant s'approcher.

- A ta place je ne crierais pas victoire trop vite Tyson, conseilla Kenny. Il y a encore deux manches à disputer je te signale. Jessica n'a pas encore usé de tout son talent.

- Oh allez ! Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Chef ! lâcha son ami en revissant sa casquette sur sa tête.

- Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, approuva Max. Rien n'est encore joué.

Ray ne dit rien, silencieux comme à son habitude, observant avec intensité Kai puis le capitaine des Magical Fauves. Nul n'aurait pu dire à quoi il pensait réellement, cependant le capitaine des BladeBreakers croisa les yeux dorés de son coéquipier qui s'empressa de les détourner. Il ne désirait pas qu'on lui pose encore des questions.

- Les deux challengers sont priés de rejoindre l'aire de combat ! s'écria Jazman dans son micro.

Kai ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit l'aire de combat, bientôt imitée par Jessica, déterminée. Les deux adversaires armèrent leurs toupies et attendirent patiemment le signal, une flamme de défiance brillant dans chacune de leurs prunelles. Les deux commentateurs s'étaient tus, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire des matchs de cette envergure et ils le savaient bien, et c'est silencieux qu'ils attendirent eux aussi le signal de départ qui ne se fit pas prier. Kai et Jessica dégainèrent avec une rapidité impressionnante.

- Squila ! Sors et mets-lui sa raclée ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Un raie de lumière surgit de sa toupie et la magnifique panthère au pelage noir et aux yeux turquoises fit rapidement son apparition. Elle déploya ses ailes rouge sang tout en poussant un puissant et terrible rugissement. Nullement impressionné, Kai ordonna également à son spectre de sortir de son antre. Ce qu'il fit sans trop tarder.

_Spectre contre spectre._

_Feu contre feu._

_Capitaine contre capitaine._

- Squila ! Les griffes d'acier puissance maximale !

Le fauve sortit ses immenses griffes métalliques et bondit sur le phénix qui tenta de l'éviter en bondissant dans les airs, mais Squila eût tôt fait de le rattraper par la queue et s'en suivit une série de coups de griffes plus meurtriers les uns que les autres.

- Dranzer, dégage-toi et utilise les flèches de feu !

Le phénix poussa un cri strident et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du fauve, en vain. Squila tenait sa proie et n'avait nullement l'intention de la lâcher. Un nouveau coup de griffe fusa et heurta avec violence le visage de l'oiseau qui poussa un cri déchirant de douleur. Kai, d'ordinaire insensible, sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine en sentant la douleur de son spectre, une douleur qu'il connaissait bien d'ailleurs, une douleur insupportable et immorale. Et c'est dans un cri de désespoir masqué par la froideur qu'il hurla :

- Dranzer ! Tu peux le faire !

Le phénix s'illumina alors que ses ailes se changeaient peu à peu en ailes composées d'acier. Dranzer venait de muter. Nullement gênée par cela, Squila donna un nouveau coup de griffe avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de queue enflammée. Un nouveau cri de souffrance déchira l'atmosphère et des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de l'oiseau qui pénétra dans sa toupie, abandonnant pour cette manche-ci la lutte. Le fauve conclut en éjectant avec force la toupie bleue hors de l'arène. A présent le score était à un - un partout. Le capitaine des BladeBreakers récupéra sa toupie et l'observa longuement, caressant du bout des doigts l'image du phénix rouge, son premier ami. En réponse, Dranzer émit une faible lueur orangée alors qu'apparaissait pour la première fois au coin des lèvres de Kai, un léger sourire sincère qui disparut malheureusement bien vite.

- Excellente preformance ! s'exclama Grégory en serrant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Doucement Grég ! Tu m'étouffes ! lâcha la jeune fille en riant quelque peu.

- Tu l'as bien latté cette fois ! appuya Cloé.

- Ouais, il n'avait aucune chance ! approuva Alabane, souriante.

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, il nous reste la dernière manche et soyez sûrs que ça risque d'être très serré, les informa le génie de service.

- Oui, Virginie a raison, tout n'est pas encore terminé, admit l'adolescente aux yeux bleus."

_Un match décisif_

_Avec pour seule conclusion une victoire pour l'un _

_Pour l'autre ou pour les deux_

_Un match important_

_Qui marque la fin d'une entraînement intense_

_Tout se joue maintenant à présent__  
__Qui des deux vaincra ?_

_Squila ou Dranzer ?_

_Kai ou Jessica ?_

_Rien n'est écrit et l'issue demeure incertaine_

A suivre...


	29. La fin du tournoi

**Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu mal au coeur en ce dimanche 15 octobre 2006. Hé oui, je viens de clore cette fanfiction, ce chapitre-ci est donc le dernier du**_ Tournoi d'Amérique_**. Je dois avouer que ça fait un peu bizarre, c'est l'une des premières histoires que je parviens à terminer. Cependant il se pose à moi une question. Est-ce vraiment le dernier chapitre de cette saga ? Certes oui. Mais ne s'agirait-il pas ici simplement d'une première partie ? Oui, car j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire une seconde partie, mais je n'en suis pas encore absolument sûre. Avant cela j'aimerais avoir votre avis, alors si vous pouviez me dire en me laissant une review ce que vous en pensez... Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et profitez bien de ce chapitre, l'un des meilleurs chapitres que j'ai écrit. Ce chapitre même que je voudrais dédier à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices !**

**_PetiteSaki_**

* * *

**____****Dans le chapitre précédent :**

___Un match décisif_

___Avec pour seule conclusion une victoire pour l'un _

___Pour l'autre ou pour les deux_

___Un match important_

___Qui marque la fin d'un entraînement intense_

___Tout se joue maintenant à présent  
__  
__Qui des deux vaincra ?_

___Squila ou Dranzer ?_

___Kai ou Jessica ?_

___Rien n'est écrit et l'issue demeure incertaine_

* * *

******Chapitre 29 : **_La fin du tournoi_**__****  
**

La troisième et dernière manche n'allait à présent plus tarder à avoir lieu et les discussions dans le public commençaient à aller bon train. Chacun soutenait son favori, chacun avait les yeux rivés sur le stade. Tous attendaient avec la même impatience cette finale dont on reparlerait encore des jours plus tard tellement ce serait grandiose.

" Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu Chef ? interrogea Max en se tournant vers son ami. Kai a-t-il une chance de l'emporter ?

- Sans doute, après, tout va dépendre de lui et de Dranzer, cette fois-ci il est assez difficile de se baser sur des statistiques.

- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour Chef, nota Dizzy avec amusement.

- Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer, ajouta le petit génie de l'informatique.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme blond lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier levait le poing en l'air tout en encourageant son capitaine qui, soit dit au passage, aurait bien voulu qu'il se taise. Quant à Ray, il demeura silencieux, toisant les deux joueurs qui s'avançaient vers l'arène. Il savait bien que la manche qui allait se jouer était importante et qu'il aurait peut-être du encourager son capitaine tout comme Tyson, mais il n'en avait pas le coeur. Fermant un instant les yeux, il poussa un profond soupir qui n'échappa pas à Kenny.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ray ?

- Oui, approuva Tyson en se retournant également vers le jeune homme. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu es bizarre. Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi Max, non ?

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Le match va bientôt commencer.

- Hé ! rétorqua Tyson. Ne change pas de sujet !

- Il est temps à présent pour nos deux challengers de jouer la dernière manche, celle-là même qui désignera l'équipe qui sortira victorieuse de ce tournoi ! s'écria Franck dans son micro.

Kai se mit en position prêt à dégainer alors que son adversaire ne tardait pas à rejoindre l'arène à son tour, plus concentrée que jamais. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le stade tout entier alors que Jazzman prenait enfin la parole.

- Attention, vous êtes prêts ? 3, 2, 1 ! Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies se mirent à faire le tour de l'arène à une vitesse hallucinante avant de se rencontrer une première fois dans un choc violent. Jessica serra les dents, attentive aux moindres mouvements de la toupie adverse, après tout c'était un titre qui se jouait ! Squila s'écarta un moment de Dranzer avant d'exécuter un tour d'arène et de se mettre à tourner sur place, attendant de voir comment allait réagir l'adversaire.

- Dranzer ! Les flèches de feu !

La beyblade bleue se mit à rougeoyer et Jessica sentit l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus chaude. Dranzer heurta violemment la toupie adverse qui manqua à quelques millimètres près de sortir de l'aire de combat.

- Tout le monde retient son souffle Arthur ! commenta le présentateur. Quelle ambiance ! Mais quelle ambiance !

- A ce rythme là je n'arriverai à rien, songea-t-elle. Bien, il va falloir passer au niveau supérieur. Squila ! A toi de jouer !

Le dessus de la toupie se mit à briller alors qu'un raie de lumière blanche surgissait de la beyblade, laissant apparaître la majestueuse panthère noire ailée qui poussa un rugissement en guise d'avertissement. Nullement impressionné, Kai fit également appel à son spectre qui ne tarda pas à sortir en poussant son cri de guerre, prêt à en découdre.

- On dirait que nous allons avoir droit à un combat de spectres mon cher Franck, nota Arthur. Mais qui va donc l'emporter ?

- Squila ! Griffes d'acier ! s'écria la jeun fille.

La panthère ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur le phénix qui eût tôt fait de s'écarter de sa trajectoire. Squila renouvela sa tentative, sans grand succès. L'oiseau s'était déjà envolé dans les airs pour échapper à ses offensives.

- Dranzer ! Encore une fois ! Les flèches de feu !

L'oiseau s'enflamma avant de piquer sur l'adervsaire qui encaissa tant bien que mal l'attaque avant de répliquer à l'aide d'une queue enflammée qui heurta la tête de l'oiseau. S'ensuivit ensuite une série de coups de bec, de serres, de crocs ou encore de griffes. Chaque spectre encaissait avant de répliquer aussitôt. Kai serra les dents, Jessica en fit de même, plus déterminée que jamais. Les deux spectres finirent par s'écarter au bout d'un moment, se toisant l'un l'autre avec une rage sans égale.

- Squila ! Mutation !

La panthère ailée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et son corps tout entier s'enflamma tandis que Dranzer ne tardait pas à muter à son tour, ses ailes enflammées se recouvrant peu à peu d'acier. Ils poussèrent tous deux un puissant cri avant de se ruer tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, déterminés cette fois-ci à vaincre l'autre. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, en admiration devant si beau spectacle. Dans les deux camps, les yeux étaient rivés sur l'aire de combat et Kenny avait même cessé de garder le regard sur son ordinateur portable. Un coup de griffes fusa, rapidement écarté à l'aide d'un battement d'ailes du phénix qui s'envola avant de tenter une attaque en piquée. Squila, loin de se laisser faire, prit son envol à son tour, esquivant par la même occasion l'offensive, avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur Dranzer dans le but de lui infliger un bon coup de crocs.

- Esquive Squila et essaie les Yeux foudroyants !

Le spectre fit ce que lui ordonna l'adolescente et s'écarta de la trajectoire du phénix avant de le fixer, dans le but de le paralyser.

- Dranzer ! Ne la regarde pas surtout !

L'oiseau de feu comprit et ferma les yeux avant de s'élancer sur l'adversaire, se fiant totalement à son instinct. Les deux spectres se percutèrent, retombant brutalement au sol, épuisés. Le phénix rouvrit les yeux avant d'essayer d'utiliser une nouvelle fois les flèches de feu, mais il demeura sur place, vidé. Squila fixa également son adversaire, essayant du mieux possible de ne pas flancher.

- Allez ! Les flèches de feu puissance maximale !

- Squila ! Feu sacré puissance maximale !

Les deux spectres, puisant dans leurs dernières réserves, partirent de nouveau à l'assaut, les deux attaques atteignant chacune leur cible. Le phénix essaya de se protéger derrière ses ailes d'acier, mais la puissance de feu de Squila était telle que cette protection ne lui servait plus à grand chose. Quant à Squila, l'offensive de Dranzer venait de l'atteindre en plein flanc. Squila et le spectre reculèrent avant de se mettre à tituber. De l'arène ne restait plus qu'un vulgaire amas de poussière. La puissance utilisée avait tout rasé et les spectateurs observaient la fin du combat, émerveillés. L'oiseau de feu et la panthère noire se toisèrent encore un long moment avant de s'affaisser tous deux au sol en même temps, regagnant leur antre respective.

- C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria Franck en n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il y a match nul ! Les deux équipes sont donc à égalité !

- Que fait-on dans ce genre de cas ? interrogea son collègue.

- Le réglement est bien précis, on ne peut pas rejouer une manche de finale.

- Il faut aussi dire qu'aucune équipe jusque là n'a fini à égalité, argumenta son ami.

- Bien, dans ce cas... Je proclame les BladeBreakers ainsi que les Magical Fauves vainqueurs de ce tournoi ! hurla Franck dans son micro.

Le public se leva avant d'applaudir avec force les deux équipes championnes du tournoi d'Amérique. Jessica demeura abasourdie avant de récupérer sa toupie qui gisait au sol. Kai fut plus enclin à cacher sa surprise, et récupéra sa toupie, remerciant Dranzer dans un chuchotement.

- Félicitations Kai ! C'était un match grandiose ! s'exclama Max, sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais nous méritions plus de gagner, grommela Tyson, faussement sérieux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, exceptés Kai et Ray. Ces derniers s'observèrent un moment avant que Ray ne ferme les yeux et ne laisse apparaître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Bien joué.

Grégory s'élança vers Jessica avant de la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Les deux soeurs, Cloé et Albane, se tapèrent dans les mains. Virginie se contentant simplement de sourire. Lachta ne tarda pas à sourire à son tour.

- C'était un beau match, n'est-ce pas ? commenta le spectre.

- Oui, approuva le génie. Les gens ne seront pas prêts de l'oublier.

Les deux équipes victorieuses se levèrent ensuite en même temps et Jessica tendit la main à Kai, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'aurais pas du te sous-estimer, tu es un grand beybladeur, Kai Hiwatari.

Pour seule réponse, le capitaine des Bladebreakers serra la main de la jeune fille, reconnaissant par ce geste qu'elle était un adversaire digne de son niveau.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, lâcha Cloé.

- Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Max.

Il y eût une dernière ovation, puis les présentateurs rendirent l'antenne.

Le lendemain, nous retrouvions les Magical Fauves en train de faire leurs valises, prêts à partir. Cyril infligea une grande tape amicale dans le dos de sa soeur pour la féliciter. En réponse, Jessica lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête en riant de bon coeur. Albane, tout en bouclant ses dernières valises, échangea quelques paroles avec Jean, commentant le match d'hier avec grand enthousiasme. Cloé astiqua sa toupie avec un chiffon propre avant de la ranger dans son étui et de laisser voyager son regard sur les murs de la suite. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, quitter cet endroit la rendait un peu nostalgique. Grégory embrassa sa soeur sur la joue, lui souhaitant un bon voyage et lui demandant de donner le bonjour à leurs parents de sa part. Cette dernière opina doucement de la tête avant de se saisir de son sac et de quitter la suite en faisant un geste d'au revoir à tous. Quant à Virginie, elle était tranquillement allongée sur son lit, observant distraitement le plafond tout en faisant tourner la toupie nouvellement reconstruite de Grégory, dans sa main droite.

- Tu devrais activer un peu, conseilla Cloé en pénétrant dans la chambre. Le car risque de partir sans nous après.

- Tu penses que nous nous affronterons à nouveau ?

- ...

- Nous battrons-nous de nouveau avec les Bladebreakers ? Je l'espère... Et ce jour-là je serais prête à faire de vos toupies les plus performantes possibles pour vous amener à la victoire.

- Tu as raison, admit son amie. Nous comptons tous sur toi !

De leur côté, l'équipe des Bladebreakers bouclait également les dernières valises.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Tyson en observant les alentours. Je crois n'avoir rien oublié.

- Vraiment ? Alors peux-tu me dire ce que fait Dragoon sur la table du salon là-bas ? le questionna Max, amusé.

- Quoi ? s'affola son meilleur ami. J'ai oublié ma toupie ?"

Et sans plus tarder; il s'élança vers le salon avant de récupérer Dragoon qu'il rangea doucement dans sa poche devant un Max hilare. Kenny, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, observait Dranzer sous tous les angles, jugeant des réparations futures à faire. Quant à Ray et Kai, ils étaient déjà prêts à partir.

Une heure plus tard, toutes les équipes rejoignirent leurs cars. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, se saluèrent, se promirent de se revoir. Plusieurs avions décollèrent ce jour-là, prenant des directions différentes. Qui sait ? L'aventure Beyblade n'est jamais complètement achevée.

**__****FIN**

* * *

******Moi (TT) : **Tout ça me rend triste. La fin est si jolie.

******Tyson (lui tapant dans le dos) : **Courage, courage...

******Ray :** Enfin, elle va arrêter de me faire souffrir ! Merci le ciel !

******Moi : **Qui te dit que je vais en rester là ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai laissé de nombreux mystères non résolus dans cette première partie. Et puis je peux tout aussi bien faire un one-shot, une death-fic, ce genre de truc...

******Ray (TT) : **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

******Kai : **

******Max : **Hé bien hé bien, quelle ambiance ici.

******Moi : **Bon, bah, au revoir à tous et peut-être à la prochaine pour une seconde partie !

******Ray : **Me laissez pas avec cette folle ! Ne l'autorisez pas à faire une autre partie, s'il vous plaît !

******Moi (le poussant sur le côté) : **Hé hé ! Vous en faites pas je prendrais grand soin des personnages en attendant. Tchao !__


End file.
